Magic of the Extinct
by TheFool0
Summary: Ages ago the creatures known as Pokemon went extinct. However their powers live on in the form of magical artefacts and disciplines past down from generation to generation. Based on my Pokemon Red Nuzlocke. (On Royalroad)
1. Chapter 1

**MOTE C1**

Pallet Town. A town in the southernmost area of the region of Kanto surrounded by luscious green trees and trimmed grass. Red rooved houses dotted the town with a maze of stone pathways snaking their way around it. This was the town where mages could find Professor Oak who was in charge of registering Mages for the Annual Magic Tournament which would decide the strongest mage in all of Kanto.

Patricia made her way to Pallet. There were bound to be plenty of mages with various disciples roaming around here. She was a mage of the Pidgey disciple. Mages of the Pidgey disciple, much like those of the Rattata disciple travelled around in tribes. They were led by a chief who was the strongest amongst them and easily distinguishable by the Pidgeot feather on his armlet. Patricia wanted to prove herself to the tribe and to prove that a woman could be chief so she set out for the tournament to prove herself. The only thing holding her back though was her all round shyness and the occasional stutter.

Patricia climbed down the hill, adjusting her leather armlet which had Pidgey feathers attached to it to help her control the winds and dusted off the feathers on her brown blouse. She brushed her brown hair down and took a deep breath before she entered Pallet Town.

…

Pallet Town was where people normally registered for the Tournament. That was priority number one of course. But Pallet Town was also where peopled looked for their Party, especially during tournament season. Mages were legally obligated to only travel in parties of six, especially if they were participating in a tournament. This was to prevent disorganisation and also to encourage party synergy seeing as magic was of various types. Patricia hoped someone would let her in their party but seeing as how the people of her tribe commonly participated in these tournaments, she had her doubts. Patricia could see all sorts of mages around these parts. She noticed the mark of the Abra disciple on some of the large crowds of people. She saw someone with the spear of Onix fighting someone whose hands were enshrouded with stone. She even saw a few body alterers like the Zubat tribe who sacrificed sight for control over sound.

Patricia made her way to the lab. She had to push herself in line, apologising to everyone who gave her a dirty look. There were people of various disciples here, each of them different shapes and sizes. Patricia saw someone really skinny holding a V.O.L.T.O.R.B grenade launcher that was twice his size. She saw a really large man holding a dagger the size of a spoon. All this people looked so capable and strong unlike Patricia. She wondered if anyone even wanted someone like her in their party. She was the weakest in their tribe after all.

The line was awfully slow which was to be expected seeing as all the mages filled even the corners of the Lab. Patricia saw through the windows and noticed even more people standing in line outside. This was going to take a long time and seeing as she was squashed between two rather large mages, she was going to be in for quite a wait.

She was starting to sweat when she suddenly heard the door open and in came a boy, a rather short boy with fiery hair, wearing a white robe and walking with such authority that he skipped the entire line. However, nobody seemed to care that he was skipping past them, all of their eyes were pointed at the boy's tail.

The boy had a long lizard like tail with a flame at the tip. Patricia read about mages with tails, specifically the people of the Charmander tribe who lived up at Mt Moon. They normally kept to themselves and never cared much about Magic tournaments so it was odd to see someone like that hear.

One of the people in line stepped in front of the boy. The man was built like a mountain with muscles that could crush an elephant.

"You're cutting in line," said the man.

The boy ignored him and walked forward.

The man stepped in front of him again.

"I said you're cutting in line," the man said, his voice tighter this time around. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The boy remained quiet. He tried walking to the side but the man blocked his path.

"Are you deaf short-stuff?" said the man. "Or are you just plain stupid?" The man kneeled down. "What part of cutting in line do you not understand?"

"Did you just call me short?" asked the boy.

The man shrugged. "Yeah I did. What are you gonna do about-"?

Within seconds the man was on the floor with scratches all over his body. "Don't call me short."

The boy walked ahead, nobody dared to go near him. It seemed even the officials were surprised because when the boy stepped up to the registration table, the officers paled.

"I'm here to register for the mages tournament," said the boy.

"R-right this way sir," said a meek official who was wearing rather baggy clothes. "I'll be taking you to meet Professor Oak, you're going to have to sign some papers."

"Can you wait?" said the boy. "I need to get something."

"I'm sorry sir but…"

The boy gave him a look.

The official let out a tense laugh. "Of course, sir, take your time." When the boy left the officer let out a relieved sigh. This was not in the job description.

The boy walked amongst the large crowds, eyeing everyone until he found Patricia. Patricia was taken aback by the intense look in the boy's orange eyes and took a step back. The boy walked up to Patricia, sniffing her.

"You," he said, pointing at Patricia.

"M-me," Patricia stammered.

"Yeah," the boy said. "Come with me."

Patricia timidly followed the boy. She noticed his tail swinging from side to side. She had to try her best to avoid the flame on his tail.

"W-why do you need me?" Patricia asked. The boy stared at her again causing her to step back again.

"I can't read," the boy said.

Patricia sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

…

The officer led them to Professor Oak, a stout man wearing a lab coat who had very dishevelled grey hair. Professor Oak was in an office that was very disorganised with papers scattered on the floor and magical artefacts spilling from a mountain of boxes.

"How may I help you?" Professor Oak asked.

"They're here to register for the tournament," said the officer. "Please be quick though, the line is disgusting."

The officer left the room leaving Patricia and the boy alone with Professor Oak. Professor Oak scratched his head. "Okay let's see…" Professor Oak pulled up two papers from a cabinet. "Name?"

Patricia was about to speak up but the boy beat her to it. "Carmen."

"And the young lady?" Professor Oak said with a gentle smile.

"P-Patricia," Patricia said, looking down. She saw that Professor Oak was wearing a silver ring with a pink flower at the top. She had heard that Professor Oak was a master of the Bulbasaur ring but she didn't know he was this good going so far as to attain a surge.

"Okay…" Professor Oak said. "Are you two in a party together?"

"N…"

"Yes," Carmen said, causing Patricia to redden.

"Okay…" Professor Oak mumbled. While he was typing out the details, Patricia whispered to Carmen.

"W-why?"

"I need someone who can read," Carmen said bluntly.

Patricia frowned. So that's why. Still, she was glad to be in a party especially with someone this strong.

"Disciples?" Professor Oak asked.

"What does that mean?" Carmen whispered to Patricia.

"It means the magic you use," Patricia said.

Carmen nodded. "Fire magic."

Professor Oak chuckled. "You need to be more specific otherwise…" It was then when Professor Oak noticed the tail. "You study the Charmander disciple? So, you're part of Hitokage's tribe?"

Carmen nodded. "Yeah."

"Your people normally don't participate in tournaments like this," Professor Oak said. "What made _you _want to participate?"

"Well," Carmen said, scratching his orange hair. "In my tribe they bullied me because I was shorter than the rest of the tribe." Carmen sighed. "My parents also left me when I was a kid, Master was the only one who took care of me. Teaching me everything." Carmen stretched. "The bullying got so bad to the point that I couldn't go to school which was why I can't do stuff like read and write. Master was busy so he didn't have time to teach me all of that."

Carmen grinned.

"And that's why I want to fight in the tournament," Carmen said. "To prove em all wrong. I'm going to be Champion and nothing's gonna stop me."

Patricia couldn't help but admire the boy. After all, they both had the same goals seeing as they were both outcasts of their tribe.

Professor Oak smiled. "Interesting. If only my grandson was as noble as you."

Professor Oak wrote down their names on a paper and handed them cards.

"These cards are proof that you're participating in the Tournament," Professor Oak said. "I hope to see you there."

Carmen nodded and left while Patricia thanked him and then the duo was off.

…

"So, you're the boy I keep hearing about?"

Carmen turned around to see a boy with spiky brown hair and a cocky grin on his face. Strapped to his back was something that they could only assume was a shell. He was wearing leather armour atop his blue shirt with a necklace around his neck.

Carmen and Patricia were just about to leave Pallet Town for Route 1 but this boy had stopped them.

"Damn that tail is _huge_," the boy said. "You know, I've never seen your type around these parts."

Suddenly a bunch of mages came towards them.

"Is that Professor Oak's grandson?" said a girl amongst the crowd. "He's so handsome!"

"He's going to challenge the Charmander," said another. "Damn he's so screwed. Doesn't he know Blue's the strongest mage in Pallet even before he got his artefact?"

Carmen ignored them and beckoned for Patricia to follow him, however Blue stepped in front of him.

"I want to battle you," Blue said.

"I don't have time," Carmen said.

Blue grinned. "You heard that people," Blue shouted at the crowd. "This guy here is a chicken! And I thought the Charmander mages were supposed to be prideful."

Carmen clenched his fists. "Fine asshole."

Suddenly Carmen's nails elongated into claws, he looked like he was about to pounce but Blue wagged his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah," Blue said. "It's two against one here, isn't that a little unfair? First let me take on your little lady friend here, then it's your turn."

The bystanders made a circle around Blue and Patricia. Patricia was pale, seeing as she was surrounded by so many people. She looked down nervously, hoping she wouldn't screw up.

Blue grinned. "C'mon babe. Eyes on me, you can't be missing this hotness."

Patricia nervously looked up at Blue who was grinning confidently. Patricia wished she was that confident.

Blue unstrapped the shell from his back. There was nothing peculiar about it except for the white outline. Patricia must have been staring at it for pretty long because Blue chuckled.

"This," Blue said. "This is a Squirtle shell. One of the rarest magical artefacts out there. Unlike my Grandpa and sister who are compatible with grass magic, I'm compatible with water. This was why I needed a strong artefact. An artefact that suits the man who's going to be the next Champion."

Blue put the shield in front of him. "You ready?"

Patricia nodded.

The feathers on Patricia's armlet glowed as she launched a gust of wind and Blue. Blue planted himself on the ground as the gust hit his shield, instantly dissipating.

Blue grinned. "C'mon girl, I thought you were better than that."

Patricia launched another gust of wind which Blue dispatched with ease. Then another and another. Blue was getting really bored.

"Is that supposed to be the power of the winds or a fart?"

The crowd laughed. Blue walked towards her as Patricia tried launching gusts of winds which Blue dispatched with ease. Suddenly Blue stood in front of her with a smirk on his face. Patricia realised just how tall he was which caused her to step back a little.

Blue shrugged. "I don't normally hit girls but…"

Blue knocked Patricia's face with his shield causing her to crumple on the floor.

"Let this be a reminder that useless people like you don't belong in the tournaments."

Patricia buried her face in her arms as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Useless, maybe that's all she ever was. She couldn't do anything to help out the tribe, she was always falling behind her brother. What the hell was she thinking joining the Tournament? She was just an idiot just like everyone in her tribe said she was.

Carmen placed a hand on her shoulder, as he removed his white cape, ready to fight.

"Your turn now?" Blue asked, grinning. "Let's see if you're as useless as your partner." Blue readied his shield. "Like they say, birds of a feather stick together."

In the place of Carmen's fingernails, they were claws.

"Arceus," Blue said, gagging. "That's disgusting. I've never seen a body alterer do that."

Carmen pounced and starting attacking Blue's shield but Carmen barely made a dent.

Blue grinned. "This shield is indestructible. You're gonna have a hard time getting through it."

Blue shoved with his shield but Carmen back flipped away from his shield.

Carmen conjured a fireball from his hand and launched it at Blue but Blue deflected it easily, redirecting it to parts of the crowds who scattered.

Blue grinned. "This shield has a water affinity. Your fireballs aren't going to work."

I know something that will, Carmen thought.

Carmen launched a volley of fireballs as he charged at Blue who deflected them easily. When Carmen got in range, he leapt in the air which surprised Blue at first but he raised his shield just in time. But Carmen was not done yet, using the shield as a trampoline he launched himself behind Blue. Blue quickly turned but Carmen was already underneath him.

And with one uppercut, the battle was finished.

Blue was on the ground, unconscious. The crowd stared at Carmen in awe. Not only did Carmen take out the strongest mage in Pallet but he did so without any magic. The crowd scattered as Carmen gave them all a dirty look as he picked up Patricia.

Patricia's eyes were red. There was a bruise on her cheek where Blue hit her.

"Are you okay?" Carmen asked, dusting her clothes.

Patricia nodded.

"Don't listen to that asshole," Carmen said. "You're not useless, don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

Patricia nodded. She had a hard time believing that. After all, her teammate defeated someone she had trouble with. What good could she do?

Carmen yanked her forward. "You just gonna sit there?"

"But I'm useless," Patricia said. "You don't want me in your team. You need someone stronger in your team, not me."

Carmen sighed. "It's true. You are pretty useless…"

"You see," Patricia said.

"But we are gonna be training, aren't we?" Carmen said. "I'll make sure I train you real good then you won't be useless anymore."

Patricia was taken aback by this statement. It was the first time someone cared for her despite her uselessness. She was so taken aback by this kindness that she was still for a full minute before Carmen called out at her.

"C'mon Pat," Carmen called. "Let's go!"

And Patricia was off with Carmen, both of them unsure of what was going to happen next,


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen was being held upside down by a man with four arms.

The man was swinging him by his tail like a pendulum as Carmen tried clawing desperately at the man.

"Patricia do something!" Carmen exclaimed. "Attack him."

Patricia was about to do that but the man stared at her with his stony eyes and Patricia stepped back.

"I told you kid," said the man. "I'm not letting you through until you get 8 badges."

"But I signed up for the Tournament and everything!" Carmen exclaimed. "It said it would be here and everything!"

The man sighed. "It also said that you should come here when you have eight badges."

Carmen turned to Patricia, crossing his hands. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I-I tried," Patricia stammered. "But you wouldn't listen."

Carmen sighed. "Let go of my tail, old fart."

The guard complied. Carmen fell with a yelp and a thud. He heaved himself up and started dusting his robes.

"So," Carmen said. "Where do we find these 'badges'?"

The guard scratched his hair with one of his four arms whilst the others remained stationary. It was rather perturbing seeing a man with four arms but Patricia knew that this was someone of the Machamp discipline. A discipline of the fighting type where once the student reached the Machoke phase and surged he would then grow two extra arms.

"There's a gym close by in Viridian..."

Carmen stomped off but the guard called after him. "But the gym leader is taking a break so the closest one is in Pewter."

"And where's Pewter?" Carmen asked.

"Past Viridian Forest," the Guard said. "Be careful there though. The mages over there are very territorial."

"Thanks, old fart," Carmen said, storming off. Patricia bowed and apologized to the Guard and followed Carmen, trying her best to keep up with his large steps. Unaware of the pair of sharp eyes keeping a track of their every move.

...

On their way downhill, they ran into a familiar face they didn't want to see.

Blue put a hand around Carmen's shoulder, grinning. "I saw what happened with the guard."

Carmen ignored him, shrugging off his shoulders. Blue was wearing the same clothes, with the leather armor and teardrop necklace but Patricia noticed a holster by his hip with a blue pistol in it.

"Dude that was freaking hilarious," Blue said, grinning. "He held you by your tail bro. You were so stupid that I was wondering if this really was the Charmander who beat me."

Carmen sighed. "What do you want, Blue?"

"Well," Blue said, grinning. "I want you to join my party. I managed to get someone really strong and with you, we'll be unstoppable."

Blue stared at Patricia. "You just have to ditch this useless chick and boom! We have the league in our hands."

Carmen paused for a bit. Patricia sighed. He was probably thinking of ditching her. After all, what could she do? She flopped when she was training with Carmen and her magic was so weak, she couldn't even blow a leaf out of a tree. She wouldn't be surprised if Carmen left her for Blue's party.

"No," Carmen said. "I'm not leaving Patricia." Patricia reddened. She couldn't express how much she wanted to thank Carmen. "Besides why would I want to join a mage that I beat with a punch."

Blue sighed. "Alright." He pat Carmen's shoulder.

"Can you stop touching me?" Carmen asked. "It's making me really uncomfortable."

"Well," Blue said. "I bet you'll change your mind when you see just who's in my party."

"Blue," said a deep voice. A voice Patricia knew all too well. "We're wasting time. We have a gym to go to."

"Yeah Paul," Blue said. "I know, I know." He turned to Carmen and Patricia. "But wait till you get a load of these two."

From below the hill came a large man. A very large man. Wearing a leather vest that exposed his large muscles. He had short brown hair and the same bracelet that Patricia's tribe wore. His brown eyes were as hard as granite and he had a strong jawline. When he reached Blue, he crossed his arms like he always did, analyzing what was before him.

Patricia knew him. She knew him all too well.

Paul turned to Patricia. "Sister," he said with barely a hint of warmth.

Patricia looked down. "B-brother."

...

Blue pointed at Paul and Patricia. "Wait, you two are siblings?"

Paul nodded. "Yes." He said that with barely a hint of pride in his voice, like it was their relation was just a formality rather than a relationship. "My younger sister."

Blue grinned. "I couldn't tell. I didn't know your sister was someone this weak."

"I agree," Paul said. "She is rather meek."

Patricia looked down, tears filling her eyes but Carmen placed an arm on her shoulder.

"For her brother you sure are an asshole," Carmen hit his palm with his fist, the flames on his tail brightening. "We'll take you on, the both of us. And I'll show you your little sister isn't as weak as you think she is."

Blue grinned. "It's on. C'mon Paul."

Paul shrugged. "If I must."

And then came a third voice. "This was exactly what I was waiting for."

Carmen rolled his eyes. "Who's this now?"

From atop the mountains came a boy wearing a red shirt with leather armor on top with black pants. He had sharp features and ashen hair combed back. He also had a holster attached to his hip but instead of a gun he had a dagger.

"Bro," Blue said, frowning. "Why the hell did you have to jump from that mountain. It's so freaking extra."

The newcomer sighed. "I really don't know."

Silence.

"My name is Sean," said the newcomer. "I'm look for a party but nobody here piques my interest except you two."

He pointed at Carmen and Blue. "So now, here I am. And since I can't make up my mind, I'll just have to join who's strongest."

Blue grinned. "Bring it on."

...

"It's two versus two this time," Blue said. "Though seeing as you're Patricia it's more like two versus one."

Carmen tensed. "Let's prove that bastard wrong Patricia."

Patricia got into a battle position. "Let's," but she stuttered when she said it so it didn't sound as cool as she thought.

Blue was the first one to attack. He pulled out his pistol and out came a stream of high-pressure bubbles that Carmen easily dodged.

Blue grinned. "Like it? This here is a water gun. Depending on how strong your magic is, it shoots a stronger jet of water."

He pointed the gun at Patricia and fired but Carmen wrapped her in his arms and dodged. The jet of water destroyed a rock that jutted out, reducing it to dust.

Carmen's face was way too close for comfort causing Patricia to turn beet red. Carmen got off and peered off the rock face they were hiding behind.

Carmen was saying stuff but it all sounded muffled to Patricia as her head was spinning from all the excitement.

"You heard me?" Carmen asked.

Patricia shook her head. At their side a piece of rock exploded into nothingness.

Carmen sighed. "You go after your brother; I'll take on Blue."

Patricia nodded. "Okay."

They scattered from their hiding place as it was reduced to dust.

Patricia dashed towards her brother while Carmen avoided all the streams of bubbles, sprinting towards Blue.

Sean was stroking his chin, surprised. Why was the magician with the fire affinity tackling the one with the water affinity? It seemed very stupid to him.

Patricia stood face to face with her brother who remained as impassive as ever.

"I see you're my opponent," he said calmly.

Patricia nodded. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her not to fight but she steeled herself. She was not going to let Carmen's training go to waste.

She summoned a gust of wind which did nothing to her brother who dodged them with ease. Her brother stood over her like a tower, he conjured a powerful gust of wind that threw her back, causing her to bounce of a mountain wall.

Paul shook his head. "Pathetic."

But Patricia wasn't done yet. She pulled herself up despite all the pain she pulled herself up. Her grunting attracted the attention of her brother who stopped and turned to face her. He remained quiet, curious to see what his sister was up to.

Pidgey feathers were a source of power to those of the pidgey tribe. They attached them to magical armlets in order to harness their power.

But their armlets weren't the only thing that could channel magical energy.

Pidgey feathers were attached to her boots too.

Her brother shook his head disappointed. He was about to walk off to Blue and Carmen.

Patricia channeled her magic to her feet and launched herself forward.

She had never seen her brother look surprised until now.

Her brother was launched backward like a rock and hit the mountain wall.

Patricia had her eyes closed during the whole ordeal so when she opened her eyes, she let out an excited squeal when she saw her brother knocked out.

"It worked," she exclaimed. She was jumping around in excitement. She couldn't believe it had just worked. Carmen had been so unsure of it working but she had made it work. She felt so proud of herself.

And then her brother got up.

...

Carmen was exhausted.

First it was going pretty well, Carmen had managed to dodged each of the jets of water, inching closer and closer to Blue and his stupid face.

But before Carmen could even reach his shield Blue launched a jet of water from his gun that launched him backwards.

He tried the same thing again but Blue got him with another jet of water. And then he did it again. But Blue got him again.

Who knew bubbles could cause so much damage?

The boy, Sean looked disappointed. He heard him mutter useless under his breath and run his mouth with incessant commentary that pissed Carmen off. He launched a fireball to shut him up.

Carmen knew his fireballs wouldn't be able to do anything to Blue with that shield on. Carmen knew he would have to get close but that damn gun prevented him from doing so.

There was a gust of wind and Carmen caught Patricia just before she fell.

"Took you long enough," Blue said.

Paul was bruised and had some scratches on his biceps. "My sister had some tricks up her sleeve."

"Now," Blue said, grinning. "We'll show you why Paul and I are gonna be the team that wins the tournament."

Blue swung his arm in a wide arc and threw his shield. Paul summoned a gust of wind and propelled the shield forward causing it to hit Carmen straight in the face.

The shield started floating, hovering in the air. Carmen tried to grab ahold of it but the shield was like a magnet, pulling away from him. Carmen let go and the shield returned back to Blue's hand.

"The thing about magical artefacts," Blue said condescendingly. "Is that they always return to their owners."

Sean shrugged. "Looks like this is decided."

Blue smiled. "Welcome to the team Sean."

"Just you wait," Carmen growled causing both Paul and Blue to jump back a little.

Carmen wiped the blood running down his nose. "We're not done yet."

Patricia had also gotten up, despite her bruised body. Carmen nodded at her. Patricia returned the nod with an even more determined nod.

Carmen charged.

Blue smirked, shoulders up. "I guess you don't listen. Teach him a lesson Paul."

Paul was about to launch a gust of wind. The stupid mage was charging at him, claws out. All he had to do was launch a gust of wind below his foot and he would be dealt with easily.

Then from out of nowhere came the veil of sand.

Paul was taken aback. He blew the sand away with his wind.

And the charmander had disappeared.

Paul looked all around him but the charmander was nowhere in sight.

And then.

"Behind you!" Blue exclaimed.

The charmander grabbed Paul with such exceeding strength Paul let out a yelp. He tossed Paul towards Blue like a baseball but Blue rolled out of the way causing Paul to hit the mountain face.

Sean was observing this with a huge grin on his face. As Carmen charged, Sean quickly climbed a mountain to observe the remainder of the battle.

Blue launched volumes of high volley jets but Carmen dodged them with ease. When it seemed like a volley of bubbles was about to hit him, a gust of wind blew them aside. He turned to see Patricia in a battle stance, her armlets out.

Blue ran to Patricia, aiming to knock her out.

"Oh no you don't," Carmen said, leaping into the air. "Patricia now!"

Patricia nodded as Blue reached out a hand to grab her. She launched the most powerful gust of wind propelling Carmen forward. Blue's fingers were inches away from her throat. She closed her eyes and...

She heard a thud.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Carmen with his hands around Blue's throat, pinning him against the mountain wall.

"I win," Carmen said with a smirk.

Blue whimpered and collapsed onto the floor.

...

They were patching up their wounds when Patricia noticed that her boots were reduced to tatters. She looked downhill and felt sorry for her poor feet.

Carmen looked at her. "What's up?"

"My boots..." Patricia said. "They're..."

She showed Carmen what remained of her leather boots. They were her favorite pair too.

"I think it was the magic," Patricia explained. "My boots weren't built to handle that much magic."

Carmen scratched his orange hair and sighed. He knelt down and started unbuckling his boots.

Patricia waved her hands dismissively. "N-no it's fine. I'll walk."

Carmen waved her complaints aside. "No, I doubt it. Your skin looks way too soft for a downhill climb."

Carmen was wearing a pair of leather socks. "Besides, I was raised in the mountains. I can do without a pair of boots."

Patricia was taken aback by his kindness. Her brother and her tribe never treated her as well as this stranger she had just met yesterday. It made her blush.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Carmen said. He tossed his boots at her. "Take em."

One of Carmen's boots hit her face but Patricia still appreciated the sentiment.

They were about to leave when suddenly they heard a voice calling at them.

"Wait up!"

They turned to see the boy Sean. Sean was walking casually towards them without a care in the world. He walked over to Carmen and grinned at him.

"I want to join you," Sean said.

Carmen was staring at him as if he were analyzing him for an essay. "Why? I thought you were joining up with Blue."

"Do you want me to be honest?" Sean asked, crossing his arms with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Carmen said.

"You guys are more interesting," Sean said. "Besides I want to win. And I think the only way I'll be able to is with the assistance of you two.

"So, what type of magic do you use?" Carmen asked. "I can't just let anyone join my team."

Sean pulled out a dagger from his sheath. It was a dagger with a curved blade that looked rather sharp. The dagger had a white bandage tightly wrapped around its handle.

"This here is a dagger made out of the beak of a spearow," Sean explained. "It is a magical artefact and a rather rare one at that. Truly, an artefact worthy of a winner."

Carmen nodded. "Okay. Welcome aboard."

Sean was taken aback. "Just like that."

Carmen shrugged. "Yup. We need as many people as we can get."

Sean grinned. "Then I won't let you down."

And so, Carmen's party was off. This time, with a new member in their midst.


	3. Chapter 3

They might as well have been travelling at night. Viridian Forest was a dense overgrown forest, the thick leaves of the trees casting a shadow on the forest floor. Only little pinpricks of light penetrated the barrier casting little dots of light but that was it.

"You seem to know your way around these forests Carmen," Sean said.

Carmen nodded. "Yep. I came all the way from Mt Moon so I had to take a detour through here."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't run into the Kakuna tribe."

"The what? Kabuna tribe?"

_"Kakuna_," Sean corrected. "They're a tribe who are adept in the use of poisons. They despise body alterers."

Patricia nodded. "Our Chief told us stories about them. I heard they murdered one of the tribes that live in these parts."

Sean nodded. "Yep, the Caterpie tribe. Only a few remain."

"I'm lost," Carmen said suddenly.

Sean looked confused. "I mean it's a pretty easy story to follow. What is it you don't..."

"What's a body alterer?" Carmen asked with the calmness of a river.

There was a long silence. Carmen was starting to redden.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked, scratching his head. "It's not my fault I can't read."

Sean sighed, both him and Patricia were staring at his tail swinging from side to side like a see-saw.

"It seems I have a lot of explaining to do," Sean said.

...

"They are five types of mages," Sean explained. "Artefact users, body alterers, tamers, pure mages and Channelers."

"Patricia and I are Artefact Users," Sean said. "We channel our magic into an Artefact. In my case this dagger, in Patricia's the feathers on her bracelet."

Sean pointed at Carmen. "You are a body alterer. Body alterers magic changes their physical properties." Sean pointed at his tail. "Like that tail of yours. Other examples of body alterers are the rattata disciple where they are known for having tails and sharp teeth and the machop disciple where their muscles change size."

Carmen nodded, it seemed he was paying attention intently. "What about the lamers?"

"_Tamers_," Sean corrected. "As we all know, the creatures known as Pokémon were wiped out in a mass extinction event. However, some remained. The ones that remain choose a mage worthy of their attention and they fight side to side. Good examples of these are the Rapidash tamers down at Cinnabar or the Dodrio tamers at Celadon."

"And the other two?"

"Channelers and Pure Mages?" Sean said. "Not much is known about them. All I've read is that Channelers allow spirits to enter their bodies in order to cast magic and pure magic users are the closest to the source of Magic. The only pure magic users I know off are the Abra tribe. Though the line between pure mages and body alterers are rather blurry."

"Blurry how?" Carmen asked.

"Like the mankey tribe," Sean explained. "They are a good example of pure mages as they are no noticeable body changes however their hair grows at an exponential rate."

Carmen nodded. "You seem to know a lot."

"It's because I read," Sean said. "I used to live near a library so I spent most of my time there when my parents were working."

There was silence.

"I spent a lot of time there," Sean mumbled.

Carmen was a little envious. He remembered all the other children in his tribe leaving the mountains going to the library at Pewter and bringing back books and reading them aloud. The only thing Carmen could do was train with Master Hitokage. Day after day, he'd train with him whilst the students read stories around campfires. Late at night he'd go back to his tent and overhear parents reading to their children. Carmen envied them. He'd always try to read signs but they were like hieroglyphics to him. And everyone looked at him with a look of disbelief when he told them he couldn't read. He hated that look. Where they were trying their hardest not to laugh as they gave Carmen directions. Where they were secretly judging him, thinking he was stupid. Carmen hated it.

Suddenly Carmen heard shuffling in the bushes.

"Guys be careful, I heard something," Carmen said.

Everyone tensed up. Carmen conjured a fireball. Sean drew his dagger and Patricia crossed her arms.

From the bushes came a young girl with a pink v-shaped antenna on her forehead and short raven colored hair. Her face was pale and there were needles sticking from her back. She looked dazed, murmuring "Help me..." before she collapsed.

Carmen rushed toward her but before he could reach her a flurry of needles rained down from the sky, blocking his way.

From the trees came two men wearing extravagant leather armor that only covered their chest and legs. Their arms and bellies were exposed revealing well-toned arms. They had a bow strapped to their back with arrows and a leather strap carrying various small bottles.

"Stop _thing_," said the soldier, starting at his tail. "This prisoner belongs to the Kakuna tribe. You have no business here."

Carmen hated the condescending look on his face. He conjured a fireball.

"Did you just call me a thing?" Carmen stared at him straight in the eyes. "Asshole."

"Either way," said the other soldier. "This is none of your business."

Sean walked up to Carmen. "As narrow minded as these heathens are, I think it best we leave it be."

Carmen stared at the soldiers. "What did she do?"

"She trespassed upon our tribe," explained the soldier. "We don't allow _things _like her within our boundaries."

"What are you going to do to her?" Carmen asked.

"Execute her," the soldier said.

"Execute her?!" Carmen growled. "But she's so young."

"Leave them alone, Carmen," Sean said. "This is none of our business."

"I don't care," Carmen said. "They can't just kill someone for no reason!"

"Yes, we can, her existence poses a threat to the very justice of this world," said the soldier, looking down on Carmen. "Much like yours."

Carmen struck him across the face, knocking him out.

"Patricia get the girl," Carmen exclaimed as Sean crossed daggers with the other soldier. "We'll meet you later!"

Patricia nodded and carried the girl on her back, running away from the sounds of fighting.

...

Carlotta was floating. The poison had got her good. She could hear sounds, sounds of fighting, sounds of screaming but they sounded like they were coming from behind a bubble. Her body felt distant.

She felt someone carrying her on their back. She could hear their heavy breaths and feel the motion of their legs.

The person set her down. She saw a blur of brown setting a fire and rolling her body close to it. She felt her clothes peel off as a pair of gentle, soft hands rubbed something on their wounds. Soothing her, relieving her.

She could feel the antidote spreading across her body, cleaning the poisons from her body.

And the world came crashing forward as the sizzling of the fire filled her ears, the song of the cicadas, the rustle of the leaves.

A soft, concerned voice. "Thank god."

And the world around Carlotta went black.

...

When she awoke, Carlotta felt an itch by her chest. She looked down and noticed bandages carefully wrapped around. The poisons in her body had longed been cleansed but she still felt rather drowsy.

She felt warmth and turned her head to see fire which would normally scare considering her magic was of the insect affinity but she realized it was just a simple campfire. She heard humming coming from a soft, pleasant voice and saw a pretty brunette washing her hands with a leather flask.

She got up, looking for her clothes and noticed them neatly folded up by her legs. She pulled on her navy-blue blouse and denim jacket.

"Oh, you're awake," Patricia said.

"Thanks to you gorgeous," Carlotta said, grinning.

The girl reddened. "Aren't you a little too young to be saying stuff like that?"

"Fourteen isn't young to me," Carlotta said, shrugging. "Besides age is just a number."

Carlotta was about to get up but the girl quickly ran up to her, waving her hands frantically.

"You shouldn't get up so quickly," she said. "The poison was very strong. It'll take a while before it fully leaves your body."

Carlotta figured the girl knew what she was talking about and decided to sit on the log. Carlotta noticed the bracelet the girl was wearing. So, she was from the pidgey tribe huh? Figures, Carlotta thought. Those guys are everywhere.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" Carlotta asked.

"Patricia."

"You from the pidgey tribe?"

Patricia nodded.

"How come you know so much about medicine?" Carlotta asked. "Your tribe don't specialize in that?"

"Some of the women in my tribe taught me all about the herbs and berries," Patricia explained. "It was the only thing I was good at. I learnt everything else from the Chanseys at the Magic Centers."

Carlotta nodded.

There was a long silence, only broken by the silence of the trees rustling.

"What about you?" Patricia asked. "I'm sorry if I'm prying but what did you do to make the Kakuna tribe so mad?"

Carlotta did not like answering questions especially if they were about her but she figured this Patricia girl was trustworthy.

"Sorry if I seem forceful," Patricia quickly added. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

Carlotta chuckled. "No, it's fine." There was a short silence before Carlotta sighed and started speaking. "My tribe was murdered by those Kakunas. Some of us managed to flee, the others were not so lucky. My parents were the unlucky ones."

Patricia nodded sympathetically.

"Ever since then I've been alone," Carlotta said. "I had to rely on myself so I started stealing. Mainly from stalls in Pewter but I also started stealing from the Kakuna tribe. This time, however, I got caught."

Patricia got up from her spot and gave her a hug. "You've been through a lot," she said.

Suddenly they heard shuffling in the bushes. Both Carlotta and Patricia got up, their bodies tense.

Heavy footsteps thudded on the ground, walking in sync. From the bushes came faceless men under leather hoods. Patricia gasped as she saw both Carmen and Sean, battered and bruised with their faces as green as vomit. The flame in Carmen's tail was getting dimmer. The faceless soldiers dropped Carmen and Sean who landed with groans. Patricia rushed over to them, antidote in hand. The poison had only just entered their body so the antidote would work its magic quickly. She poured the antidote in Sean's mouth and dragged him away. But before she could get to Carmen the soldier punched her in the gut causing her to keel over. Carlotta who had wanted to flee, rushed over to her.

"But C-Carmen," Patricia said.

"Those bastards got him," Carlotta said.

"This abomination belongs to the Kakuna tribe," the soldier said. The soldiers dragged Carmen away, their two spears.

Suddenly the sea of soldiers parted and from between the two rows came a man. Unlike the other soldiers, his robes were golden with two rubies sewn on top. He had two spears crossed by his back and a leather belt with a variety of bubbling purple vials and satchels.

"Bow down before his excellency, the Beedrill of this tribe. Dardargnan!"

The soldiers bowed down except for the ones around Carmen who remained standing. Patricia and Carlotta remained standing, glaring at the so called Beedrill.

"I see you savages have no respect for your elders," Dardargnan said, shaking his head. "Alas there is nothing I can do about that."

Dardargnan crossed his hands behind his back. "Hand over the girl and we'll let you live."

"And what about Carmen?" Patricia asked.

"Unfortunately, the abomination stays with us," Dardargnan said. "He attacked one of our tribe and hence must be executed." Dardargnan stared at Patricia and Sean. "We would normally execute you and your friend here as we don't know how tainted you are from spending time with this filth but your friend there..." Dardargnan turned his head to Sean. "Comes from a rich family and unfortunately our tribe can't afford lest we unintentionally burn some very necessary bridges."

He turned to Patricia. "So... what do you say?"

Patricia was terrified. This man and his army made her stomach twist into tiny knots, made her feel small and hopeless. And as much as she wanted to run away, to hide and curl up into a little ball she couldn't. Not after all the warmth Carmen gave her. Not after Carmen made her feel like she could be a lot more than the clumsy and useless Patricia her whole tribe thought she was.

Carlotta could easily escape these bastards. All she had to do was shoot string and get as far away as possible from this forest.

But after all Patricia had done for her she couldn't.

"No," Patricia said softly.

"Excuse me?" Dardargnan said, almost mockingly.

"No!" Patricia shouted. "I won't let you kill my friends like that."

"Very well," Dardargnan said. "Guards, execute the garbage."

The guards pulled Carmen by his head, daggers by his throat. Patricia desperately tried fighting the guards, blowing them away with as powerful a gust of wind she could conjure. But she wouldn't make it in time unless...

Before the faceless men could slice a string materialized from the trees and yanked up Carmen.

Everyone turned their faces upwards and saw Carlotta holding Carmen like a baby. She had an antidote in her hand and poured it in Carmen's mouth.

"Pat!" she called out. "Take your friend and get the hell out of here! I'll meet you in Pewter with this little guy!"

Patricia nodded and grabbed Sean. As she ran away from the soldiers that were following her, she quickly plucked a feather from her bracelet and put it on her boots. She focused all her magic on her boots and blasted away from the faceless soldiers that were following her.

Meanwhile Carlotta swung from tree to tree, string coming out from her palm. The soldiers clambered up the trees, leaping from branch to branch trying to pursue her whilst the others fired arrows that Carlotta swiftly dodged. Dardargnan also followed suit, grabbing a bow from one of his soldiers and firing viciously.

Carlotta managed to outrun them, making it to clearing. She was exhausted and on the verge of collapsing but she was glad she got Carmen to safety.

Carmen's tail suddenly blazed a healthy red. He got up suddenly, shoving Carlotta far away.

"Who the hell are you?" he said, flames in his hands. Then he noticed the antenna and realized it was that girl with the needles sticking out from her back. "Oh." The flames snuffed out.

"Is that how you greet everyone shorty," Carlotta groaned, rubbing her head. The boy had pushed her _hard. _

The boy shot a fireball that Carlotta narrowly missed.

"Don't call me short," he said.

"Alright short..."

Another fireball.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to call you?!" Carlotta exclaimed.

"Carmen," he said.

"Alright_ Carmen," Carlotta_ said. "You heal surprisingly fast."

Carmen nodded. "I know. Where's Patricia and Sean?"

"Oh, those two," Carlotta said. "They hauled their asses out of the forest. Said we'll meet them in Pewter."

Carmen nodded. "And those assholes? Those Kahunas?"

"Kakunas," Carlotta corrected. "Well they were following us. They're probably on their way right now. Speaking of those assholes I saved your life from them."

"Thanks," Carmen said.

Carlotta was flabbergasted. "I haul your heavy ass all the way here, hell your tail almost singed my clothes and all I get is a thanks!"

"Shut up," Carmen said. "I smell something."

Suddenly from the trees came a volley of arrows that would have hit Carmen if he hadn't dodged.

Carmen launched a fireball at the tree in retaliation causing the soldiers to scurry and fall down.

"They're already here!" Carlotta exclaimed. The soldiers came like pouring from the trees like a wave. Carmen's claws elongated and as one soldier tried to stab him with a spear, he dodged, leaped into the air and scratched his face. Carlotta tried to join the fight but suddenly she stopped and collapsed onto the floor. Carmen rushed over to her and tried picking her up.

"What's the matter?"

Carlotta growled. A soldier tried launching an arrow straight at Carlotta but Carmen grabbed her and rolled out of the way. He launched a fireball at another soldier who was rushing at them with a spear.

"Not now!" Carlotta growled. "Not fucking now!"

Suddenly Carlotta was enveloped in a white light that started from her feet and moved upwards.

Carmen gasped. He'd seen this before. After a few battles the people in his tribe would be suddenly be wrapped in light and after the light disappeared, they'd suddenly have horns or wings and for some their tail would turn red.

"You're surging," Carmen said. "You're becoming stronger. Why are you so angry?"

As the light enveloped her, a green film started wrapping itself around her body, swallowing her like a snake.

"Because once I surge, I'm out for the count," Carlotta explained, struggling to get the words out. "I won't be able to move or fight. I saw it happen to my tribe. They'd be out for weeks!"

Carmen dodged the arrows and spears, holding Carlotta and launching an ember in retaliation.

Suddenly Carmen dropped to the floor. He rubbed the grass from his head to see why and noticed Carlotta had suddenly become as still as a statue. Her body was wrapped in a green material that was like stone and her face was perpetually trapped in an expression of surprise.

It was then that Dardargnan appeared from the bushes, the tip of his two spears were a dangerous purple color and he had his hood removed revealing grey hair and grey eyes that were as hard as stone.

"I finally have you abominations."

Carmen could leave Carlotta and run away but his pride wouldn't let him. Especially after all the hell she went through to get him to safety.

Carmen removed his cape and summoned conjured his flames.

...

Carlotta hated it when people fought for her.

It meant she owed them.

Even though her muscles screamed and her heart shouted for her to join the fight she was stuck in this goddamn cocoon.

She could still see the fight though, even though she couldn't blink. It was a blur of spears and swords, both fighters too fast and too skilled for her to witness. All the while magic coursed through her, she could feel her antennae growing and something behind her beating like a heart, growing.

The fight raged on. Carlotta couldn't wait till Carmen killed the bastard. Killed the bastard who murdered her family in cold blood, who murdered her entire tribe in cold blood just because they were different.

Carmen launched a fireball and Dardargnan dodged the fireball with ease. Before Dardargnan could catch his breath, Carmen rushed him, ducking and dodging his two spears and grabbing his neck.

The fight was as good as over.

But Dardargnan did not play fair.

From the trees a flurry of needles rained down on Carmen, striking him in the back.

Carlotta wanted to scream but her mouth couldn't move. Her body couldn't move.

Carmen was gasping for breath, on the verge of death. Despite all that he got up, blood pouring from his back. He was about to launch a fireball but Dardargnan kicked him in the ribs.

Dardargnan smirked. "You abominations are filth," he said. "And oh so stupid. You clearly do not see who is superior to you."

Dardargnan raised his spear, savoring the moment before he plunged it into Carmen's heart. Carlotta wanted to cry, wanted to fight but she was stuck. Stuck. Stuck and trapped. Trapped in this stupid cocoon.

Dardargnan lowered the spear.

Carlotta screamed.

.

.

.

The spear hung in, Dardargnan unable to kill the filthy abomination. There was something, some force preventing him from doing it. From killing the thing that was lying down in front of him.

He turned and saw a butterfly.

No, not a butterfly. A girl.

Her antennae had grown longer, dangling like snakes in front of her. And she had wings now, wide luminescent wings that looked (as much as Dardargnan hated to admit it) majestic.

The girl was breathing heavily. The girl looked surprised that she could move. The force on the spear lifted and the girl looked at her antennae and her wings, a look of delight on her face.

While the girl was distracted, Dardargnan thought it the opportune time to kill the boy but the girl let out a scream and suddenly the spear was reduced to nothing but splinters. Dardargnan was on the verge of tears. He had ripped the tip of the spear from one of the Beedrill deep in the forest only to see it reduced to nothing but a piece of wood. It was all that stupid girl's fault. He unsheathed his other spear and charged. But the girl was gone.

She must have fled, that coward. No matter, Dardargnan thought. His men would find her.

Then from the trees, Dardargnan's men started falling like stones. They were screaming and moaning, clutching their heads in pain. Some even fighting each other, punching and shooting at him and amongst themselves.

No matter Dardargnan thought. He'd just take the boy hostage.

But the boy had also disappeared.

Dardargnan turned and the girl was standing in front of her, her eyes glowing. At first Dardargnan was about to stab her but slowly he felt his mind break, slowly the world around him became muddled and blurry. All around him he saw moths flying to his face, spiders crawling up his body. The world was hazy, was flimsy like cloth. He started stabbing everything, the ground, the trees. The girl multiplied. There was one girl, then two girls, then five girls, ten butterflies, one hundred butterflies, one thousand...

All the while Carlotta tried to stop herself from killing him. Killing the monster that murdered everyone she loved, that scattered her from her family.

But Carlotta knew she couldn't. If she did, they'd hunt her down and kill her. And Carlotta did not want that. She didn't want to face the wrath of the Kakuna tribe especially. She was going to leave the forest and make a life for herself after she did the favor she owed to Carmen and pretty Ms. Patricia.

As the Kakuna soldiers beat each other up, Carlotta grabbed Carmen from the tree she left him in. Making sure to pick up the pecha from the trees and feeding it to him as she flew to Pewter, her wings fluttering gently like that of a butterfly.


	4. Chapter 4

When Carmen awoke, he was in a white room. His tail spilled over to the floor and he was wearing white clothes, laying down on a comfortable bed. When the nurse came in, he was ready to fight but the pink-haired nurse smiled gently and put a platter down on a table on Carmen's right. The nurse wore regular nurse clothes, a hat, white blouse. She had a tag attached to her top right of her blouse that Carmen couldn't read.

"There was a lot of poison in your system," the nurse explained. "Luckily your friend, the butterfly, got here in time. My name is Joy by the way."

Carmen remembered the forest, the hordes of Kakuna soldiers and that girl turning into a green statue.

"Where am I?" Carmen asked.

The nurse looked confused. "You don't know?'

Carmen shook his head.

"The Mage Center," the lady explained. "A place where all sorts of mages gather to get healed, rest and accept jobs. Every mage should know that."

Carmen nodded.

"Your friends are waiting for you outside," explained the Nurse. "Just eat and after some checkups you'll be seeing them soon."

Carmen nodded; he didn't need anyone to tell him to eat. He grabbed the platter and dug in. The food was surprisingly delicious and Carmen emptied it in less than five minutes.

"How long was I out?"

The nurse placed a finger on her cheek. "Around one and a half days. You heal surprisingly fast."

Carmen nodded. "I know."

"Well let's get you patched up," the nurse said. "Then we can go see your friends."

...

After the nurses did their checkup (they were all called Joy for some reason), Carmen was given back his clothes and was taken to a large lounge. A small staircase led down to a large open lounge with a colorful burst of all sorts of mages of all shapes and sizes. There were comfortable red sofas where parties of mages were packed together like sardines in animated discussion. Straight ahead from the lounge there was a pair of glass sliding doors with the words "Cafeteria" printed on top. On the left of the lounge was a sliding door which said exit and on the right another door that said "Request Center". Carmen had just come from a sliding door which said infirmary. A pair of pink haired nurses ran past him carrying a wounded mage on a stretcher.

Carmen walked down the stairs and saw his friends waiting for him by a comfortable looking booth in the corner. As soon as Patricia saw him a look of relief washed over her face.

"Thank Arceus you're okay," she said.

Carlotta smirked, Carmen noticed that she had wings on her back now and that the weird pink thing on her forehead had disappeared, instead being replaced with two snake-like wires that looked like wheat. "Gorgeous here couldn't stop worrying about you, I'm kinda jealous." Patricia reddened.

Sean still had bandages around him. He looked rather pale and his brown hair was rather messy.

"I've acquainted myself with Carlotta over here," Sean said. "She said she owes you a favor."

Carlotta nodded. "As much I hate to admit it, you saved my life and I have to repay the favor somehow."

Sean nodded. "She could prove quite useful. Our current party has a severe disadvantage to rock magic which is just what happens to be the magic the Pewter gym specializes in."

"Great," Carlotta said. "So, I just help you out with this gym thing and then I'm done."

"What do you mean done?" Carmen asked.

Carlotta shrugged. "I mean I don't really intend to stay with you guys. I do feel like I owe you Shorty..."

Carmen glared at her but Carlotta ignored it and continued.

"And Gorgeous over there for saving my life."

Sean nodded. "Fair enough. We just need to get you a trainer card and register you in our party then we're done."

Carlotta nodded. "Cool."

Sean was wincing as he pulled himself up. Carmen and Patricia helped him up.

"Much appreciated," Sean said.

Before Sean left to do all the paperwork Carmen quickly walked over to him.

"Thank you," Carmen said shyly, scratching his fiery hair.

Sean raised an eyebrow. He was rather surprised by this show of gratitude, especially since he thought Carmen too brash and blunt to show gratitude. "What for?"

"You know what for!" Carmen said suddenly.

Sean shook his head. "No, I don't."

Carmen sighed. "For helping us out. I don't know how to read so all this registration crap would fly over my head. So, I'm..."

"Grateful," Sean said. Carmen nodded.

"I'm well aware of all I've done for you," Sean said. "It's the least I could do for hopeless cases like yourself."

"What the hell did you just say?" Carmen growled.

Sean walked away from Carmen, grinning as the fiery mage fumed at him.

...

After all the registration Carlotta was at the outskirts of Pewter, sitting atop a tiny hill. The evening sun cast a glow on the grassy plains, painting it in a warm glow of orange. Below her, mages were practicing, sweating and grunting. Above her the hills loomed, casting a shadow beneath like a black wave over the beach of grass below it.

She saw Carmen suddenly appear from below the tiny hill. He was sweating bullets and had his cape was hanging over his shoulder and he had his sleeves rolled up.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Carlotta said.

Carmen was panting heavily. "Had to get some training in. Never know when we might challenge that gym."

Carlotta shrugged. "Fair enough."

Carmen suddenly collapsed on the ground, sighing. Carlotta never noticed it but Shorty was pretty muscular. His sweaty biceps quite literally glowing in the sun. His tail wrapped around his belly.

There was a moment of silence before Carmen suddenly pointed up at the mountain.

"I used to play over there with some of the other boys," Carmen said. "In my tribe."

Carlotta nodded.

"Though it wasn't playing," Carmen said, a sudden look of anger in his face. "They used to throw stones at me when I got too close to them. I used to follow them around like an idiot thinking they'd want to be friends with me but all they ever did was beat me up."

Carmen sighed. "Assholes."

Carlotta nodded. She scooted down a little and patted Carmen on the shoulder. She knew what it was like to be an outcast. She'd been alone most of the times in the streets, the other homeless kids shunning her because of her antennae or the fact that she could use magic. Or maybe it was her personality. Carlotta didn't know. But she did know how it was to be an outcast, to be shunned by people just for being different.

There was another moment of silence. Carlotta hugged her knees and looked up at the sky as the sun started to set.

"It must be nice to have a tribe," Carlotta said.

"Not when they're assholes," Carmen said.

Carlotta chuckled. "I know. But I didn't know my tribe. They all were wiped out by those Kakunas."

Carmen scooted up, listening intently.

"I just remember my mum and brother," she said. "My mum, she was beautiful. She had wings like how I do. And my brother was the greatest big brother you could ask for."

Carlotta looked up at the sunset as stars slowly started to dot the orange sky, as the darkness of night started to pain the orange canvas of sunset.

"Dad died a long time ago so we only had each other," Carlotta explained. "But we were happy."

Carlotta took a breath. "And then Dardargnan attacked. My mother was the first to go, a spear straight to her heart." Carlotta choke. "They burned the rest who were still in their cocoons. My brother and I fled through the forest, we got separated from the rest. We thought they wouldn't find us but they did."

Tears started falling down Carlotta's face. "The last I saw of him was arrows struck to his back, gasping for breath. And from the one I was..."

Alone.

Alone and cold.

In the dark, damp streets of Pewter begging for food. For shelter. The summers were okay but the winters were the worst. The cold was like a needle, the wind like knives. And she was always hungry, having to live off scraps and food in the trash and the pity of strangers. She had to steal. She was always on the run and she was always alone.

And it was always, always so god damn cold.

Carlotta started crying, tears falling down her face. It was already nighttime, the moon casting a silver glow on the ground below.

A cool breeze blew in. Carlotta laughed. Cold again.

But not this time.

Carmen pulled her close, surprising Carlotta.

"Whenever I used to cry my Sensei would always hug me like this," Carmen said shyly. "You're crying so..."

Carlotta couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. "Thanks shorty."

Carmen let that slide. Just this one time, he thought.

Whether it was his tail or because he was a fire mage, Carlotta didn't know. But she felt warm, the warmth spreading across her whole body like a wave. After a long, long time living in the cold damp streets of Pewter. After a long time of lonely treks through the empty forest, pillaging whatever scraps of food she could find dangling from the trees, she finally felt warm again.

...

When they returned, Sean and Patricia were still in the lounge. The lounge was still rather packed even in the evening with nurses running around and mage parties having their discussions.

"I booked us some rooms," Sean said. "Room 150 and 151."

"And what about the gym battle?" Carmen asked.

"Day after tomorrow," Sean said. "In the morning, we'll have to be up early."

Carmen yawned. "Alright see you guys..."

"Wait," Sean said. "We can only take two members of our party."

Carmen was taken aback. "Why?"

Sean shrugged. "League rules, nothing I can do about it."

"Anything else?" Carmen asked.

"Well there's going to be a match tomorrow?"

"So?" Carmen said. "That isn't our business."

"Well we can use it as an opportunity to see how our opponent fights," Sean said. "Study his techniques so we're better prepared."

"Alright," Carmen said. "What time is it?"

"10 A.M," Sean said.

"Who's fighting?" Patricia asked.

Sean grinned. "I feel you'll find that rather interesting."

"Why?" Carmen asked.

Sean chuckled. "Tomorrow Blue Oak goes up against Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City."

On hearing this both Carmen and Patricia let out a groan.

...

The Pewter City gym was just a few blocks away from the Pewter Museum. A large imposing building with a roof made of stone, the gym was nothing short of intimidating. When they entered, they were asked by a guard whether they were spectators or challengers. Sean told the guard they were spectators and they were guided to a door that lead to a small hallway with picture frames of previous challengers and gym leaders smirking at them from behind the frame.

The seats overlooked the arena, a large grey field with jagged rocks sticking out from the ground. On one end of the arena, they noticed Blue and Paul doing stretches. Blue with his shield in his hand and Paul with his arms crossed. The gym leader was nowhere to be seen. They were rows of grey seats but very few people. Just an old man, a couple of kids and a boy that looked to be about their age who was quite literally on the edge of his seat, fidgeting like a mouse. The boy was sitting up front which was where Carmen and his party also decided to sit.

"Y-you here to see Blue fight to?" the boy asked Carmen.

Carmen nodded. He noticed the boy had two sharp whiskers by his nose that looked like toothpicks. Instead of normal human ears, he had two big purple ears covered by his large curly afro. Carmen noticed the boy had a tail wrapped around his waist too. It was smaller than Carmen's and didn't have a flame at the tip but rather the tip of his tail curled inwards.

"O-oh you're that charmander mage Blue talks about," the boy said, his whiskers twitching. "The weak one."

"The what?" Carmen growled, causing the boy to wince and bury himself in his seat. "If anything, he's the weak one. And who the hell are you to call me weak?"

"I-I'm sorry," the boy stammered.

Sean who was overhearing the conversation placed a calming hand on Carmen's shoulder.

"Calm down," he said, despite Carmen's protests. "You seem to know a lot about Blue. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Rick," the boy said. "I-I'm in Blue's party."

Carmen was surprised. "You're in his party? You look pretty weak to be in his party."

Rick looked dejected. It was like a sudden wave of depression had washed over his body which was suddenly slumped over and sullen.

Sean walked over to him. "My companion means nothing by that. Isn't that right Carmen?"

Carmen was busy studying the arena to pay any attention to Sean.

"B-but he's right," Rick said. "I-I am pretty weak to be in Blue's party."

"Nonsense," Sean said. "Blue only takes the best of the best. I'm sure he had a reason to pick you."

Or at least Sean hoped so.

Rick still looked dejected.

"Carmen," Sean said firmly. "Apologize to Rick here."

"Why?" Carmen said.

"For calling him weak," Sean said.

"But he is weak," Carmen argued.

Rick whimpered.

"But still, apologize," Sean said.

"Shut up dorks," Carlotta said suddenly. "The match is starting."

Hearing that, Rick suddenly got up excited and jogged over to the railings. Sean sighed and did the same. Carmen also walked over to the railings whilst Patricia and Carlotta stayed seated.

On the opposite end of the arena came two men. One of them was wearing armor made of stone, his spiky brown hair sticking out from a hard helmet that only covered his forehead, cheeks and chin. His eyes were closed, impassive and calm and he held a large spear with a jagged tip with such dignity and pride. Sean had seen enough pictures to know that that was Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City.

The other person was odd. First and foremost, his skin did not look normal. It was a dark shade of brown, like sand. His body looked jagged and rough, like stone. The floodlights bouncing haphazardly off his body. It was almost as if he was made of stone.

"Why does that guy look so weird?" Carlotta asked.

Sean was about to explain but Carmen beat him to it.

"He's one of those geobros..."

"Geo_dudes,_" Sean corrected.

"Geodudes I see in the mountain," Carmen said. "When you try to hit them it's like hitting the mountain-face. Their bodies are like steel and they pack a hell of a punch. They even give the warriors in our tribe a hard time. We normally train with them."

Sean nodded. "They're body alterers. Once they go through their ritual their body gets covered with stone. Some say they even have power over the earth itself."

Despite all that, Blue and Paul did not look intimidated. Blue was even smirking. He had his shield in his left hand and his bubble gun in his right.

"I don't know why Blue decided to take Paul," Sean said. "His flying affinity makes him an easy target."

A man with a black and white shirt appeared in between the two titans, looking rather small between them.

"This battle will be two versus two," the referee explained. "The winner is declared when the opposing party is incapacitated. May the best mage win!"

Blue and Paul went up in a defensive stance, so did Brock and the geodude mage.

A timer went down.

3

2

1

And both parties charged.

**And that was chapter 4! Hey guys, TheFool0 here. I decided that from here onwards I'll be doing little sign offs at the end of each chapter just to interact with all of you who are reading my story. Rick the Ratata was my Route 2 encounter and from here on out you'll be meeting all the Pokemon I caught in my Nuzlocke just for the sake of exposure and seeing all the various magical disciples that I have planned. For the sake of this story I decided to put Rick in Blue's team seeing as Blue has a ratata albeit temporarily in the game.**

**Next up I'd like to give a special thank you to Maycontestdrew for not only reading but also reviewing each of the chapters. I love their enthusiasm and how much they're enjoying my story and I always look forward to their reviews. I'd like to take this opportunity to shout out their work The Iron Knight which is a Pokemon Diamond Nuzlocke starring knights and it's well worth your time. I'd also like to shout out After Armageddon, another work by Mangaluva which takes place in a post-apocalyptic Kanto. Both are good works and are well worth your time.**

**That does it for me, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the battle started the geodude moved his hand down, scooping up the dirt and gravel beneath him. Meanwhile Paul was dodging each respective swipe of Brock's spear, moving back and jumping whenever Brock went in for a jab.

Before Blue and the geodude clashed, the geodude had a ball of dirt and stone in his hand. He tossed it straight at Blue who blocked it with his shield. Before Blue could do anything however, the Geodude was upon him like a ghost. Ripping the shield off Blue's hand and punching him in the face, causing him to crumple on the floor. Sean winced. Rick let out a cry.

With that out of the way, the Geodude turned to Paul. He started running towards Paul, gathering the stone and gravel in his hand the same way. But before he could Blue's shield struck him across the face, causing him to collapse.

Blue's shield returned to his hand like a loyal companion. He had a purple bottle in his hand and whatever bruises he might have had from the geodude's punch had already healed.

"I don't get it," Carmen said. "When one of my tribe gets punched by a Geodude, they're out for weeks. How come that didn't happen to Blue?"

"Geodude magic is of a stone affinity," Sean explained. "Your tribe has a fire affinity which stone is strong against. Blue on the other hand is of the water affinity which isn't affected much by stone."

The Geodude got up, groaning. He picked up whatever gravel he had gathered and tossed it at Blue but Blue quickly pulled out his bubble pistol and fired out a stream of bubbles causing the ball of gravel to reduce to nothing but dust.

Meanwhile Paul was dodging the swipes of Brock's spear. Whenever he tried jabbing, Paul jumped back. When Brock went it for a jab Paul conjured the winds around and blew away Brock's spear. Brock was defenseless, he reached for the spear but Paul quickly put a feather in his hand and punched, the punch was strengthened by the wind magic. He struck Brock across the face but ended up hurting himself more than he hurt Brock.

Brock was unfazed, spear in hand he swiped.

Paul dodged but the swipe managed to slice open his armor.

On the other side of the arena Blue was getting destroyed.

He tried blocking the geodude's attack with his shield and firing his pistol but the geodude was fast. As soon as Blue pulled out his pistol he was greeted by a punch to his gut.

"They're getting destroyed," Sean said. "I knew gym leaders were good but I didn't know they were this good."

Blue was knocked out on the ground. The Geodude walked away from Blue, satisfied that he had won the fight. He headed over to help Brock and deal with the Pidgey who was surprisingly still in the game.

Paul tried going to drink the potion but Brock was applying constant pressure on him, swiping his spear wildly, going for a jab whenever Paul tried to go for a drink. Paul heard some screaming and noticed the geodude running straight for him, scooping up the ground beneath him like a bulldozer. Blue was nowhere to be seen, probably knocked out and out of the game.

Brock didn't let out with his swipes. He was still applying pressure.

The geodude let out a growl as he tossed the boulder upwards, Paul noticed the boulder casting a shadow on him. He hastily pushed the wind in front of him to dodge. The boulder was about Brock and even if it missed, Paul had a backup plan.

But that wasn't happened.

Brock leapt in the air and knocked the boulder at him with his spear as if the boulder was a baseball.

It was travelling so fast Paul had no way of dodging it. It was mere inches from striking him when...

Blue's shield slashed through it like a hot knife on butter.

Rick let out a cheer.

Blue had a cocky grin on his face as the shield returned to him.

It was this moment Paul decided to strike. Brock turned to Blue while the Geodude faced Paul.

They walked slowly towards them, fully on the defensive.

Little did they know about the feathers on Paul's boots.

He channeled his magic towards them. The Geodude ran towards him.

But the Geodude wasn't Paul's target.

He turned quickly to left and before the Geodude could strike he zoomed towards Brock.

Patricia let out a gasp. That was the same technique she used against Paul in their last battle by the mountains. Could he have learnt from her? Normally Paul dismissed whatever Patricia taught him, even when they were kids, he'd always ignore her.

But now.

Now he was using her technique.

Paul knocked Brock towards Blue. Blue grinned, knocking him down with his shield. Brock crumpled to the floor.

Brock tried getting up but Blue quickly kicked him in the head causing him to go out cold.

One down, Blue thought. One more to go.

The Geodude was taken aback that his leader had been knocked out but he managed to keep a calm face. It was hard to tell his expression seeing as his face was made up stone.

The Geodude grabbed two of the jagged rocks from the arena and tossed them at Paul and Blue. Blue quickly fired both of them down with his pistol causing them to explode into nothingness.

Paul put another pidgey feather in his boot. He nodded at Blue, Blue grinned.

Blue and Paul started running. The geodude was in the defensive, throwing jagged rocks at them that both Paul and Blue managed to dodge.

Once they were close to the Geodude, Paul focused his magic to his boots and hit the Geodude. It accomplished nothing but it knocked him back a little.

The Geodude was about to grab Paul but before he could Blue came in from underneath, a smirk on his face.

He knocked Geodude upwards with his shield.

To finish it off Paul had feathers both in his hand and attached to his boots. He used the feathers in his boot to propel upwards and feathers in hand finished off the Geodude with a punch, knocking him backwards with so much force that the Geodude mage crashed through all the jagged rocks in the arena, reducing it to dust.

Blue smirked. The battle was over. They had won.

...

They met Carmen's party at the Mage Center.

Blue smirked as he saw Carmen. "Judging by your expression I see you saw our fight."

Carmen grunted.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Blue asked. "Were you amazed at how good we were."

"Yes," Sean said. "We were. Your fighting showed skill despite your little hiccups."

"Regret not joining us?" Blue asked.

Sean shook his head. "Not in the slightest."

Patricia was looking at Paul who was far away from the group, observing the various mages in the Center. Completely ignoring her existence.

"Who's that you got there?" Blue asked as Carlotta walked in.

At that Carmen grinned. "That's Carlotta. She's going to be our ticket to winning this gym battle."

Blue nodded. "You a mercenary?"

Carlotta shook her head. "No, why?"

"Usually people around these parts hire butterfree mages like yourself to help them in the gym battle," Blue said. "For a share of the prize money."

At that, Carlotta's eyes lit up. "There's prize money?"

Blue nodded. "Yep, 1300 bucks. The prize money increases depending on the number of badges you have."

Carlotta smirked. "Well Carmen, you have to count me in now. If what Handsome over here says is true."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Handsome?"

Blue smirked. "Thanks. How about a drink? My treat."

"A drink," Carmen interjected. "What about our training?"

"You heard him," Carlotta said. "I gotta train. Our battle's tomorrow."

Blue shrugged. "Oh well." He turned to Paul. "I feel like we're forgetting something."

"The meek one," Paul said. "The rattata."

"Oh yeah," Blue said. "Jack."

"You mean Rick?" Sean asked.

"Yes, Dick was his name," Blue said.

Sean sighed because he wasn't sure whether he was joking or not. Suddenly Rick barged carrying a crateful of multicolored liquids.

"I-I brought you guys potions and antidotes," Rick said to Blue and Paul. "Some drinks too. I assumed you might be injured s-so..."

Blue put an arm around him. "Brick my man, you are a lifesaver."

Blue and Rick walked off. Paul grunted and followed, still ignoring Patricia. Their voices trailed off, drowning out with the voices of other mages.

"What's this about Handsome?" Sean said to Carlotta.

"Hey he's pretty hot," Carlotta said

"I question your taste in men," Sean said.

"What are you, my dad?"

Before any of them could go on, Carmen spoke up.

"What about our training?" Carmen asked.

"All that watching made me hungry," Carlotta said. "What about you guys?"

Patricia nodded. Sean shrugged. "I am rather famished, I suppose."

"I'm not hungry," Carmen said.

"Well the rest of us are, Shorty," Carlotta said, grabbing his arm and linking it with hers. "So how about we all grab a bite to eat and then we train."

Carlotta lead Carmen to the cafeteria despite his protests.

"Time to eat, I suppose," Sean said to Patricia.

Patricia nodded. "Yup."

They followed a very hesitant Carmen and a laughing Carlotta to the Cafeteria.

...

After lunch, Carlotta and Carmen left to go train. Patricia was in the room she shared with Carlotta, mixing up some herbs when she heard someone knocking her door. She looked through the peephole to see Sean standing over there. She opened the door.

"Are you free for some coffee?" Sean asked. "The Nurses let me use the coffee machine so I figured I'd make some for our team."

"C-Coffee?" Patricia said. "At this time?"

She turned to the window to see that the sun was already setting.

"Pardon," Sean said. "Did you say something?"

Patricia shook her head. "L-Let's have some coffee."

Sean smiled and left. Patricia met him at the cafeteria where he was making coffee at the coffee stills. She sat on one of the stools.

"You sure you'll be okay," one of the nurses asked.

Sean nodded. "Yeah. I've made coffee ever since I was 9, I'll be fine."

The nurse gave him a smile and left as Sean did the blending.

"T-those nurses all look the same, don't they?" Patricia asked. "W-when I was a kid seeing them at the center used to creep me out."

"Must be because they're all clones," Sean said.

"C-clones?" Patricia asked, not quite sure what that meant.

Sean nodded. "Yep they're grown in a laboratory. They're three types: Happiny, Chansey and Blisseys. Happiny are mainly used in general hospitals. You know birth, checkups the likes." Sean said waving his hand dismissively. "The Chanseys are the ones you see in mage centers and the Blisseys are mainly combat magicians."

Patricia nodded, not quite understanding what Sean meant but getting the gist of it.

"They've all been imbued with a magical property that allows them to heal others," Sean explained. "And you can easily grow them if you have the rights tools."

Patricia nodded. By the time Sean finished his explanation, the coffee was done and he gave a cup to Patricia.

"Try it," Sean said. "Tell me what you think."

Patricia took a sip and it was warm. The warmth spread across her entire body like she was sitting by a campfire or Carmen's fiery tale. It was sweet too, not very bitter and the cream melted in her mouth.

"Delicious," she said, a smile on her face.

Sean smiled too. "Glad you liked it."

There was a bit of silence until Patricia asked. "Why did you join us?"

Sean turned, looking directly at Patricia. "What do you mean?"

Patricia suddenly looked down. "S-sorry if I'm prying. It's just that Blue a-and Paul are so much better than us. I don't understand why you joined us instead of them."

Sean smirked. "Well you see, I come from a rather boring background. My parents are very rich and all prim and proper so they wanted me to be the same. I wasn't allowed to act out and do what I wanted. Every day I would go to school, play piano, make..."

He pointed at the coffee maker. "You get the point. It was so dreadfully boring being so _formal _all the time." There was a short pause before Sean continued. "That was until I came of age and finally had my independence. I bought this dagger and much to my parents distaste I went out and registered for the league."

"More coffee?" Sean asked.

Patricia shook her head. Sean leaned a little over the counter, drinking a cup of coffee he poured for himself.

"After that I met you two," Sean said. "And while, yes Blue and Paul are better at fights, you and Carmen had this passion in you. You had a fire and something to prove unlike Blue and Paul who are very confident in the fact that they're going to win. You especially."

Patricia reddened. "Me?"

Sean nodded. "It's pretty obvious that you're weaker than Carmen but still you fight. There's something inspiring about that."

Patricia shuffled around nervously. She didn't really think about herself like that but getting complimented like that made her feel good inside.

"In conclusion," Sean said. "You two are much more exciting to be around with than a team of strong mages and when you come from an upbringing where every day was the same it's good to have something unpredictable once in a while."

It was just then Carmen and Carlotta barged into the cafeteria. They were both sweating bullets and looked very very exhausted, panting very heavily, their chests heaving.

"The nurses told us we'd find you here," Carlotta said.

"I'm hungry," Carmen said.

Sean smiled at Patricia before pouring two cups of coffee for Carlotta and Carmen. Carlotta took a sip.

"This is amazing," she said, taking another sip afterwards.

Meanwhile Carmen spat his out, straight into Sean's face.

"So bitter," Carmen said, wiping his tongue.

Sean was glad the coffee wasn't that hot otherwise the nurses would have to rush him to the emergency room. His ashen hair was damp and coffee dripped down his cheeks like brown teardrops.

"So much for passion," Sean mumbled.

Seeing Sean like that Carlotta laughed and Patricia smiled while Carmen looked around for a waiter to get him a better drink. All of them excited for the gym battle the next morning.

...

The floodlights burst on lighting up the jagged rocks in the arena. Sean and Patricia sat in the stalls, anxiously anticipating the upcoming battle. Carmen and Carlotta were doing stretches, their eyes glued on the other side of the arena for their opponent. Carlotta just had to win this battle and she would have her freedom. Away from Pewter, away from Viridian Forest and Dardargnan and his tribe of racist assholes. She turned to Shorty, realizing she would miss his stupidity and dorkiness.

She didn't have time to mope as from the other side of the arena came their opponents. Brock in his full body armor holding his spear regally and the Geodude looking ready to break some bones. The referee stood in the middle, telling them the rules. All parties nodded in affirmation.

The referee went out. On a screen a timer went off.

3

2

1

And the battle commenced.


	6. Chapter 6

The Geodude started by gathering rocks. He threw a massive boulder towards Carmen and Carlotta who easily managed to dodge it. The boulder was reduced to nothing but dust that scattered across the arena, causing Carlotta and Carmen to start coughing.

Suddenly Brock appeared in front of Carmen. If it wasn't for Carmen's quick reflexes, Brock would have gotten him. Carmen stepped back as Brock swiped and stabbed with his spear. Carlotta focused her powers and managed to stop Brock's spear to create an opening for Carmen. Carmen ran towards him, claws out whilst Carlotta struggled to keep Brock's spear in place.

The ground beneath Carlotta started grumbling and suddenly a jagged hand grabbed Carlotta's leg, pulling her down with a sudden yank that her psychic hold on Brock disappeared.

"They really upped their game," Sean said. "We didn't see them use this technique in Blue's battle."

Patricia meanwhile was shaking on her seat, anxious.

The Geodude emerged from the ground, still grabbing Carlotta's legs despite her best efforts to make him loosen his grip. The Geodude picked up Carlotta like she was a featherweight, spun around and tossed her across the arena.

Carmen who saw what was happened launched a fireball directly at Brock who deflected it with his spear and sprinted after Carlotta, leaping in the air and catching her before she fell.

"Thanks Shorty," Carlotta said when they landed. Carmen put her down while Carlotta dusted herself.

"I can't believe I let that perv grab me like that," Carlotta explained.

Both Brock and the Perv were walking straight towards them, on the defensive.

"You can fly right?" Carmen asked.

Carlotta nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I have an idea," Carmen said

Carlotta picked up Carmen and started fluttering her wings. Brock and the Perv was surprised, both of them in the defensive.

"You're surprisingly heavy, Shorty," Carlotta said, grunting as she grabbed Carmen under the armpits.

Carlotta flew around Brock and the Perv, gaining momentum.

"Interesting," Sean said. "Though if they're in the air they're more vulnerable than before against rock moves."

Carlotta spun Carmen round and round and after gathering enough momentum she flung him towards the Geodude.

Carmen clawed at his face, his claws obviously doing nothing but the Geodude was so confused that he had no way of defending himself. Brock tried charging at Carmen with his spear but before he could get him a purple light enveloped his spear. Brock turned to see the Butterfree's eyes glowing.

Carmen launched a fireball straight at the Geodude's face before leaping back. The psychic hold on Brock's spear was loosened but before he could attack Carmen, Carlotta swooped in and carried him across the air.

The Geodude was out for the count, all that was left was Brock.

The Butterfree circled around Brock.

Both Carmen and Carlotta knew they couldn't toss Carmen recklessly into the battle because Brock's spear could skewer him before he even got close. But as long as they were in the air, they could formulate a plan.

Or so they thought.

Brock picked up a stone from the ground. Both Carmen and Carlotta thought that it wouldn't do anything. Both Carmen and Carlotta were wrong.

Brock threw the stone and it zipped through Carlotta's sides. She plummeted to the ground. Before she fell, Carmen turned and acted as a mattress lessening the impact of the fall for Carlotta.

Both Sean and Patricia were tense now, scared of what would happen to their friend.

Carmen turned Carlotta over and let out a sigh of relief. The stone had only scraped her side, but she was bleeding like hell.

"I'll live," Carlotta said weakly. "You handle Brock."

Carlotta rummaged through her satchel, pulling out a potion.

Carmen nodded and turned to face Brock. Brock still held his spear, his eyes hard like stone. Carmen was angry, really angry but his Master had always taught him to keep his rage in check, especially in an important battle such as this one. So, with a heavy breath Carmen took a deep breath and conjured up two fireballs.

He launched them at Brock who deflected them with ease. He knew Brock had a stone affinity like the Geobros on Mt Moon but his tribe had a special way of dealing with Geodude. Carmen didn't know if it would work seeing as Brock used a spear but he figured it was worth a shot.

Carmen charged at him. Brock charged back. Before they clashed Carmen leapt in the air and conjured up a fireball but before he could launch it, Brock swiped with his spear. Carmen rolled out of the way. He propelled himself forward with his legs, over Brock and behind. Before Brock turned, he launched an ember attack behind Brock's right knee causing him to stagger forwards.

The Geodude were fully made out of stone, making them completely invulnerable to the scratches and embers of the Charmander tribe but there was one weakness. Despite the stone covering their entire body, the stone was less concentrated in two spots: the armpits and below their knees.

Brock quickly got ahold of himself, spear ready. But Carmen rolled under him and fired a fireball at his left knee. Brock staggered forward again and Carmen used this opportunity to jump again, his legs wrapped around Brock's neck. Brock swiped his spear desperately, trying to hit Carmen but he failed. Carmen pulled him down with his legs, getting him to ground level and when he did, he lifted him in the air and knocked him against the ground.

Brock wasn't done yet. he pulled his spear but before he could do anything Carmen yanked it from his arms and tossed it aside. Brock tried summoning his spear to his side Carmen stepped on it, preventing him from grabbing ahold of it.

"I won," said Carmen.

Brock smiled, conceding defeat.

"The battle has been decided!" exclaimed the referee. "Carmen of the Charmander tribe and Carlotta of the Butterfree tribe are now proud winners of the Boulder Badge!"

Patricia and Sean cheered. Carlotta walked toward Carmen, embracing him in a hug.

All the while Carmen thought, one down. Seven to go.

...

They met Brock at the inside of the gym. A small office with portraits of previous gym leaders and past victories. There was also a cabinet with trophies, probably of Gym Leader Tournaments, Sean thought. Carlotta had been sent to the Pokémon Center with Patricia accompanying her so it was just Sean and Carmen dealing with the business proceedings and seeing that Carmen was illiterate, it was up to Sean to help Carmen out.

"Is that Bruno of the Elite 4?" Sean asked, looking at one of the portraits of a muscular man with four arms.

Brock nodded. "Yup. This used to be a fighting gym until Bruno won one of the gym leader tournaments and chose to become an Elite 4 member."

Brock presented the badge to Carmen who grinned.

"So, you're Carmen and Carlotta," Brock asked. "Right?'

Carmen nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well when you enter the gym there's these statues at the entrance," Brock explained. "We write the name of the victors on those statues."

"Oh, I see," Carmen said.

"Oh, and will it be a cheque or cash?" Brock asked.

"Huh, what's that?" Carmen said.

Brock stared at him before Sean swooped in to the rescue. "Cash please."

Brock nodded. "I just have to get one of the managers to make a withdrawal."

Brock pulled up his phone and called somebody before turning to Carmen.

"I must say, our fight was very interesting," Brock said. "I haven't had a fight like that in a long time. Especially seeing as both of you had the disadvantage. I thought it was going to be an easy win."

"Thanks," Carmen said. "Our tribe trains with the Geodude at the mountains so we know how to handle mages with a rock affinity."

"Speaking of," Brock said. "I don't normally see your tribe participating in tournaments like this. I think it's been over a decade since the last Charmander mage participated in a tournament. What made you decide to join?"

And Carmen told him how he had been shunned by his tribe for not having parents and for being shorter than most. How he never learned to read or write because of the bullying and how his master Hitokage taught him how to fight.

"So, you have something to prove," Brock said. "Let me tell you something. People with something to prove always make it far."

Brock got up and shook Carmen's hand. "I look forward to seeing what you do next."

...

Carlotta was in one of the medical rooms. A bland white room with nothing to keep her company except a window to look out off, plastic flowers in a vase and Patricia sitting on a chair.

The nurses had worked fast, stopping her bleeding and patching up her wounds at lightning speed. If it weren't for Carmen, she would have had a bunch of broken bones keeping. She groaned, yet another thing she owed to Shorty and his crew (except Sean). She hated it when people did stuff for her.

Carmen and Sean came into the room, holding a wad of cash.

"You okay?" Carmen asked.

Carlotta smiled. "No thanks to you Shorty."

"Stop calling me that," Carmen mumbled.

Sean gave everybody their shares of 346.50 Pokedollars.

"How come you get the most money Dork?" Carlotta said to Sean. "You didn't do anything."

"Because Carmen doesn't have the faintest idea of what to do with money," Sean said. "So, he gave me the money and we agreed that'd we use his share to buy supplies."

Carlotta counted her bills. Satisfied, she put her share in her satchel.

"So, you're leaving?" Carmen asked, a look of sadness in his eyes that made Carlotta feel guilty. Carmen also felt a little hurt at her leaving. Training with her was fun and she did save his life.

Carlotta thought about it. For all her life she had wanted to leave Pewter and Viridian Forest to get away from the Kakuna tribe, to get away from the suffocating walls of the city. But she never could for the city meant food and safety. Now that she had the money, she could go wherever she wanted, do whatever she pleased.

But despite the promises of freedom, Carmen and Patricia (not Sean) gave her a place to belong. And after being alone for most of her life after her tribe died, after being ridiculed by the other homeless kid for her antennae and her magic powers she realized that all she ever wanted was to belong somewhere.

"I'm..." The air in the room got heavier, Carmen was already expecting a no. Patricia also looked anxious. "Not leaving."

Carmen's face suddenly brightened up, first in disbelief and suddenly in elation. He hugged Carlotta despite her protests.

"Get off me Shorty," Carlotta said. "I'm still healing."

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Sean asked.

"I don't want to answer to _you _Dork," Carlotta said.

Sean sighed.

"What made you change your mind?" Carmen asked.

"Well _Shorty_," Carlotta said, grinning and winking at Sean who rolled his eyes. "I still owe you for saving my life back in the forest and since you want to take on all the gyms..."

Carlotta shrugged. "Let's just say a little money didn't hurt anyone."

"Speaking of gyms," Carmen turned to Sean. "Where's the next one?"

"Cerulean City," Sean said. "We'd be going through Mt Moon but it's the closest gym other than Viridian City which still remains closed."

"And I don't want to see those racist bastards again," Carlotta mumbled to herself.

"Wait did you just say Mount Moon?" Carmen asked.

Sean nodded. "You live there, right?"

Carmen grinned. "Yeah."

He pulled out the grey gym badge from underneath his cape, grinning. "I can't wait to show Master Hitokage and the rest of the tribe what I just won."

...

"Master Hitokage," said Rune, his advisor. "Giovanni is here to see you."

"Did you not tell him I will not be having him?" Hitokage asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"I'm afraid he insisted," Rune said.

Rune left his tent and in came Giovanni. A well-dressed man wearing a shiny black tuxedo with an R logo on the left breast pocket.

"Hitokage," Giovanni said with a foxy smile. "Or should I say Master Hitokage."

"Giovanni," Hitokage said. "Or would snake better suit your tastes?"

Giovanni smirked. "You flatter me, Hitokage."

"Get to the point," Hitokage said. "I have no time for your sweet words."

Giovanni chuckled. "You know me well. I'm looking for..."

"The meteorite, yes?" Hitokage said. "I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"As stubborn as ever, old man," Giovanni said. "I'm afraid not even a little _force _will change your mind."

The look in Giovanni's brown eyes changed from that of pleasantries to something much colder, much much more dangerous.

"What have you done?" Hitokage asked, his orange eyes burning with anger. The flame on his tail brightening and his orange wings spreading.

Giovanni got up, staring Hitokage right in the eyes. The grin on his face getting wider, more dangerous.

"Remember all those years ago," Giovanni said. "When people found those mushrooms down in Mt Moon that gave them magic powers."

Realizing where Giovanni was going, Hitokage's face paled.

"And pretty soon, wave after wave of people without magic rushed in, buying those mushrooms like the greedy little gizzards they were," Giovanni said. "For who could resist the promise of power?"

"No... you didn't..."

"Turns out those mushrooms weren't really all that magical, no," Giovanni said. "Those mushrooms wanted to live, wanted to spread and to do so they took over their hosts."

Hitokage felt his knees weaken, his throat constrict.

Seeing Hitokage lose face all the courage and temper he had made Giovanni's grin even wider.

"Only later did scientists find out that those mushrooms were the very same mushrooms that ate away at the Pokémon Paras back in the ancient times," Giovanni said. "But now it was a massacre. Humans were reduced to nothing but slow, mindless zombies eating away at each other. It took a very very long time before all of them were rounded up and buried deep in this here mountain, thanks to the help of a certain Chief."

At that Giovanni stared at Hitokage.

"Those monsters, t-those things," Hitokage said, his voice shaking. "They'll eat everybody. They'll kill everyone."

He stared at Giovanni. "YOU MONSTER!" he roared, the flame on his tail burning a hot crimson. "HOW MANY DID YOU RELEASE?" He conjured two fireballs in his hand, his eyes now a forest fire of rage

At that Giovanni smirked.

"Oh, all of them."

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

The jagged shadow of Mt Moon cast a menacing shadow upon Carmen and his crew as they climbed upwards to the nearest Mage Center. All the while Carmen told them stories about his childhood at Mt Moon.

"There was this one time a friend and I were looking for a Moon Stone when a Zubat magician flew straight at us, screeching at us."

Patricia and Carlotta were listening intently. Carlotta giving the occasional snarky comment while Patricia kept quiet, giggling at the more funny ones. Sean on the other hand, wasn't interested in Carmen's stories, he was more interested in the task at hand and that was scaling Mt Moon.

"I thought you didn't have any friends," Carlotta said. "Since you were all short and stuff."

"I didn't have friends in my tribe," Carmen said. "But I did have a friend in another one."

"W-who?" Patricia asked.

"Her name's Jenna," Carmen said.

"Ooh Shorty has a girlfriend," Carlotta said, a smirk on her face.

At that, Carmen reddened a little. "She's not a girlfriend. Just a friend. We used to hang out a lot. She used to say she loved me a lot as a kid."

At that Sean smirked. "Looks like you have competition, Carlotta."

"Shut up Dork," Carlotta said, a little too quickly. "What the hell do you know?"

"Plenty," Sean said, happy to see Carlotta so very flustered instead of firing words at him left and right. "Like how you stare at our fearless leader when you think he's not looking with a big smile on your face."

Carlotta turned a deep scarlet, like the color of Carmen's flame. "Why the hell are you looking at me all the time Dork? Huh?"

Patricia who didn't like fighting tried to get them to stop but they ignored and started throwing words at each other that were as sharp as daggers. Meanwhile Carmen walked on, completely unaware of the fact that those two were fighting.

Patricia tried to get Carmen to get them to stop but Carmen came to an abrupt halt.

"Why the hell are you looking at me all the time Dork?" Carlotta said. "Huh? Does your creepy ass have a crush on me?"

Sean scoffed. "Please, I have standards. Besides it's my _duty _to make sure..."

"Guys, keep it down," Carmen said, his voice tense.

"Well tell this Dork over here to..."

"I said shut up!" Carmen growled. And at that both Carlotta and Sean kept quiet. Patricia winced. They all weren't used to seeing Carmen getting so angry. The fire on his tailed blazed a hot crimson, his warm orange eyes were now hard.

"Y-you okay?" Patricia asked. Placing a hand on his shoulder, which was tense.

Carmen pushed her hand aside and turned to Sean.

"Sean," Carmen said, his voice hard. "Can you tell me what the hell those bastards are doing in my home?"

Sean walked over to where Carmen was and standing and let out a gasp of surprise.

Below them the Kanto Military was marching down from trucks with their weapons drawn. A line of green marched around the perimeter making sure that the area was secure. Magnemite drones scoured through the area like insects, searching every nook and cranny making sure nobody went in the cave...

Or came out.

Soldiers blazed through the mountains on their Rapidash, searching for something. That something was unknown to Sean. From within the confines of the cave, came a few people who were paled and confused, wondering why they had to leave their homes so suddenly.

"It's the Kanto Military..."

"I know that," Carmen growled. "But what the hell are they doing here?"

"If they're here then..." Sean said. "Then it must be..."

"Something bad," Carlotta said.

The air around them had suddenly grown heavier.

...

Hitokage burst through the cave, the flame on his tail blazing, his massive orange wings casting an imposing shadow on Giovanni. Claws appeared from his hands. From the mountains came the other Charizards, their wings also spread carrying swords in their hands.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Hitokage growled. Flames started gathering in his mouth, Giovanni tried getting up but Hitokage grabbed his throat and pinned him to the ground. Even after all that, he was still smirking.

"Because my good man," Giovanni said, though he was choking those words out. "If you don't my men have weapons trained on your tribe."

Hitokage glared upwards and saw the shiny glint of gun barrels. From above the mountain he saw men all dressed in black outfits shuffling to the edge with automatic weapons on the ready, a big red R emblazoned in the center of their outfits like a warning sign.

"And let me tell you it ain't gonna be pretty," Giovanni said.

Hitokage let out a growl of frustration and let go of Giovanni. Giovanni raised a hand and the men in black disappeared.

"You seem to forget that some of Team Rocket are ex-soldiers my friend," Giovanni said, dusting his suit.

"We are not friends," Hitokage said.

Giovanni smiled. "For once I agree with you."

Hitokage's soldiers were also tense, ready to murder Giovanni at Hitokage's command but Hitokage raised a hand and signaled them upwards.

"Keep watch on the men in black," Hitokage said. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Rune, Hitokage's advisor came sprinting towards him.

"Master Hitokage you can't be..."

"Quiet, Rune," Hitokage said.

"But if he goes to the Lunar Pillar," Rune said but was cut by Hitokage.

"I know, Rune," Hitokage said. "I know."

Giovanni pat Rune's back despite his clear disapproval. "You should relax Rune. Maybe a trip to the Sevii Islands could help with those tight shoulders of yours."

Rune stared at him fiercely. "You dishonor your family Giovanni."

"Funny you should bring that up Rune," Giovanni said, walking toward Rune with a dangerous smile on his face.

" And very funny you should assume I give a damn about my family."

...

Carmen walked up to one of the soldiers.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carmen growled.

Sean and Carlotta tried to convince Carmen it was a bad idea but in classic Carmen fashion he didn't listen and blazed on ahead.

The officer looked offended. "Kid you just walked up to an officer of..."

"I don't care," Carmen said. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's confidential," the soldier said calmly.

"Confidential?" Carmen's hands suddenly went ablaze. "Confidential! My people are up there! I have a right..."

Carlotta suddenly grabbed Carmen's arm. "Calm down Short..."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Carmen said, startling Carlotta. "My people are in danger and I don't know what the hell is going on!"

Carlotta stared Carmen dead in the eye. "Well getting angry won't solve anything," she said coolly. "Let's go to the Center and find out what's going on there."

"I know..." Carmen's body loosened. "I'm sorry... I'm just worried."

"I know Shorty," Carlotta said quietly. "I had a tribe too. I know how you feel but getting all worked up won't solve anything."

"Yeah..."

Carlotta slipped her hand into Carmen's and waved an apology to the guard who let out a sigh. What a bunch of weird kids.

...

"I'm glad you're okay," Patricia said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We were worried you might have done something stupid," Sean said.

The center was bustling with people. About a hundred of them were holed up in the lounge, most of them soldiers. The others Mages and people that were common to Mt Moon. Caen spotted the reserved Zubat people, the strict Geodude and the white garb of the Jigglypuff here and there. But none of his people and none of the Clefairy and Charmander who lived atop the mountain.

Carmen felt a stab of worry in his heart. He was just as confused as everyone here in the center, their scared mumbling casting a heavy shadow in the air and causing Carmen's gut to twist.

Sean and Patricia managed to secure a table amongst the panicked muttering and constant shuffling of the crowd.

"I managed to calm Shorty down," Carlotta said, elbowing Carmen.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Carmen said, his voice weary. Amidst the crowd he saw a Geodude mother carrying her child talking to a soldier in green. It seemed her husband was missing.

"I'm afraid I do," Sean said, his voice grave.

"Then tell me already! " Carmen roared.

"Shh," Sean said. "Keep it down."

"I'm sorry," Carmen said softly. "Just tell me... I..."

Carmen sighed. "I need to know if they're okay."

Carlotta grabbed Carmen's hand, tightening her grip. Meanwhile Patricia scooted up to Carmen and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

There was a look of sympathy on Sean's face. "I understand your pain Carmen but if we're loud about it, we're going to cause a panic. I managed to get us a room. We'll discuss things there."

"Thanks Sean," Carmen said. He turned to Carlotta and Patricia. "Thanks guys."

Carlotta smiled. "We got your back, Shorty."

Patricia nodded. "Always."

...

The peak of Mt Moon was a large crater caving inward. The jagged rocks halted, giving way to a smooth surface littered with leather tents. In the middle of this crater was a jagged rock as black as night that reached the tip of the crater. The Charmander and Clefairy tribe referred to this stone as the Lunar Pillar. A pillar formed out of moon stones, a magical stone that looked as if it were made up stars. At night, members of the Clefairy and Jigglypuff tribe would dance around it for blessings. The moon would cast a silver glow on their slim bodies and white clothes as they danced gracefully and slowly around the pillar, feeling the power of the moon slowly invigorate them and grant them their magic.

The lunar pillar was also what Giovanni was looking for, more specifically the moon stone.

"Ah yes, just what I was looking for," Giovanni said with a grin on his face, rubbing his hands together like a fly.

The people of the Jigglypuff and Clefairy tribe stared at him, their faces pale with terror. Others of anger.

From amidst the people came an old lady, her hair as silver as the moon. Her body as ragged as the surface of Mount Moon. Yet there was an undeniable grace to her, her posture upright, her movements spry. She walked over to Hitokage as Giovanni walked over to the Lunar Pillar with a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Has he proven himself worthy?" the woman asked.

"He didn't even go through the trials Aylin," Hitokage said.

"Then why?"

"I had no choice," Hitokage said. "He would have murdered my people."

Aylin cupped Hitokage's hands in hers. "I understand."

A long time ago Aylin and Hitokage were lovers. They knew that their love wouldn't blossom, Hitokage being the Chief's son knew that they wouldn't be together for Chiefs of the Charmander tribe could not marry outside of their tribe. That never stopped them. They always met, especially at nights of the full moon where Hitokage would see Aylin dance with so much grace it made his heart flutter. She was the best dancer of the tribe, a fact that remained true to this day. And the war came, and his father died. And Hitokage was the next Chief in line. They stopped seeing each other after, both busy with their own tribes. But their love was as strong as the mountain they were raised on for they both remained single for the rest of their days.

"There's been word," Aylin said. Behind Giovanni were men in black suits with big red R's emblazoned in the middle. They came with a variety of tools, the dark stories in their eyes scaring of anybody that tried to get close to them. "The Kanto military are at the bottom of the Mountain. What could be so urgent that the military is involved?"

"They released the Paras," Hitokage said in a hushed tone, careful not to alert the tribe lest they panic.

Aylin's mouth widened. If they released the Paras it would spell trouble for the entirety of Kanto and not just Mount Moon.

"That's..." Aylin gasped. "Insane."

"Giovanni is an insane man," Hitokage said. "It's why I've been avoiding giving him the location of the Lunar Pillar until..."

Hitokage clenched his fist, the fire on his tail burned bright.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Aylin said, grabbing his arm. "What we should do now is get our people to safety."

Hitokage nodded. "True. But my people are under a tight leash. If they make a single move they will be mowed down like cattle."

With the help of two of his men Giovanni managed to chip off a small piece of the lunar pillar. He grinned and placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you Hitokage," he said, hand on his shoulder. "Hope you manage to deal with those Paras."

"So, you're just going to casually leave after releasing all those monsters," Hitokage said coolly.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Very well then."

Giovanni was suddenly blasted aside by a gust of wind. The two Rocket goons tried rushing to Giovanni's side but the women of the Clefairy tribe had swords inches away from their throats stopping them in their tracks.

The flame in Hitokage's tail was pure white, fire gathered in his mouth and his eyes were like a dormant volcano ready to erupt.

"You have pushed my buttons for far too long Giovanni," Hitokage roared.

Giovanni got wiping blood from his mouth, his eyes both in awe and at fear at the flames erupting around Hitokage. His wings spread wide apart like that of the Devil himself.

"I don't care if you're of royal blood!" Hitokage growled. "Today you die."

...

"Someone," Sean explained. "Decided to release the Paras."

Carmen was quiet, meanwhile Carlotta and Patricia tensed up.

"Yeah," Sean said. "I know."

Sean turned to Carmen. "You've been unusually quiet."

"They were stories," Carmen said, his voice grave. "Stories about people who wandered deep into the caves and never came back."

"The elders always told us never to wander deep into the caves otherwise we'll never come back. They always told us that the Paras would eat us. We thought they were just stories to make sure we didn't wander but now..."

Carmen looked up, stared at all of them. "We have to rescue them. We have to get them out of there otherwise..."

"I know how you feel Carmen," Sean said. "But the military got this. We just have to..."

"No!" Carmen growled. "We have to go there now!"

Patricia and Carlotta tried calming him down but Carmen ignored them. "There wasn't a single person from my tribe in the mage center. Not a single one. I can't just sit down and do nothing while they're being killed by those monsters."

Sean sighed. "I understand that but the military has every single inch of the cave on lockdown. What do you suggest we do?"

Carmen sighed. "I..."

"See," Sean said. "We have to think things through."

"But I can't just sit," Carmen said, head hung down and looking dejected. "I..."

There was a very long silence. Patricia had her head hung down, feeling sad that her friends were fighting but not being unable to do anything about it. Carlotta held Carmen's hand who was very distant, staring off at the wall with a vacant expression on his face. Sean meanwhile was stroking his chin, legs crossed, his sharp eyes alert and coming up with a plan.

"How about we check tomorrow?" Sean asked.

"Huh?" Carmen said, his head perked up.

"How about we look for a way inside the cave tomorrow?" Sean asked. "The mountains are big and I'm sure the military hasn't covered every inch of the mountain."

"What made you change your mind, Dork?" Carlotta asked.

"I know nothing I say will change Carmen's mind," Sean said.

Patricia smiled. Sean was suddenly enveloped in a huge hug from Carmen that crushed his bones.

"Thanks Sean," Carmen said.

"Yeah just don't crush my bones," Sean said, his voice muffled.

Sean dusted himself.

"Tomorrow we commence the Mt Moon expedition," Sean said. "And probably walk into our inevitable dooms."

_To be continued... _


	8. Chapter 8

They tried to find an entrance but to no avail. At the old caverns Carmen used to use as a child there were green-suited soldiers much to Carmen's surprise. Carlotta tried to fly around looking for other entrances with Patricia but Magnemite drones zoomed through the area and Sean observed the patrol routes of the soldiers, trying to find any weaknesses in their shifts or any off times but to no avail.

They met at the cafeteria defeated and tired.

"God this pisses me off!" Carmen growled.

"Keep it down Carmen," Sean said, his voice hushed. "What did I tell you about causing a panic?"

"Those drones are very annoying," Carlotta said. "Can't even spread my wings without them buzzing around me."

"I-I tried asking around," Patricia said. "But everybody said they didn't know anything."

"Their patrol routes are tight," Sean said. "I noted down the times. They have all entrances covered 24/7."

Carmen pounded the table. "And not a single one of my people have made it out yet. What the hell is going on up there? We have to get up there!"

"I understand your worry, Carmen," Sean said. "But if we do anything rash, we'll be risking our lives and I'm not sure about you guys but I don't want to die."

They sat there in silence, Carmen tapping his feet down impatiently and drumming his fingers against the table. Carlotta and Patricia tried making small talk but both Carmen and Sean were all in their own worlds, Sean biting his thumb and Carmen tapping his feet against the floor.

When the cafeteria emptied, somebody cleared their throat.

Carmen and Sean didn't hear him. He cleared his throat again but Carmen and Sean still didn't care.

"Is anyone going to acknowledge me?" asked the man who cleared his throat.

Sean turned to see a man sitting on the opposite table with a newspaper in hand.

"I'm sorry," Sean said. "What is it you want?'

The man put the newspaper down and walked toward them. He was pretty old, almost forty with dry curly hair littered with white strands like salt. He had a hooked nose and wore a white cape and leather armor with baggy pants. Attached to a belt by his hip was a wooden stick with three pongs.

"I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about the cave," the man said.

"Oh, it's nothing for you to worry about old man," Carlotta said.

"Hey I'm 35," the man said. "I resent that."

"Either way it's nothing for you to concern yourself with," Sean said. "Let's head back to our rooms."

The gang was about to head out of the cafeteria when the man said something that stopped them in their tracks.

"I know about the Paras," the man said. "And I know the Charmander over there wants to see his family."

"What is it you want?" Sean asked.

The man smirked. "I can show you all a way inside if you let me join your team."

"You're lying," Carmen said. "I've known these mountains since I was a kid, there's no way you know it better than I do."

"And why do you want to join us Old man?" Carlotta asked. "We're just a bunch of kids."

"First and foremost, call me Martin," said the man. "Second I saw your match down at Pewter. You and the antennae girl had a serious disadvantage but still won. I want in."

"That doesn't answer how you know about an entrance that Carmen doesn't know about," Sean said.

"Do you know Team Rocket?" Martin asked.

"The mercenary group," Sean said. "What about them?"

"A few days ago, I saw them drilling an entrance down into the mountain," Martin said. "Far away from the military's reach. I have reason to believe they're the ones who released the Paras."

"Those bastards," Carmen growled. "Where's the entrance?"

"It's just an assumption," Martin said.

"But what would Team Rocket want with Mount Moon?" Sean asked. "I thought they only wanted money."

"Apparently they want power over Kanto," Martin shrugged. "And rumor has it Mount Moon has two of the sixteen Ancient weapons."

"But why release the Paras?" Sean asked.

Martin shrugged. "I'm as confused as all of you."

"Can all of you shut up?" Carmen said. "And you, show me the place you're talking about?"

"Ah, ah," Martin said. "We have a deal, remember. Let me join you..."

"What can you do?" Sean asked.

"Who the hell cares?" Carmen interjected. "Welcome to the team, Martin."

Martin smiled. "Thank you, Carmen."

Martin pushed forward and turned his face to the rest of the party. "Follow me, I'll show you where the entrance is."

Martin made sure not to let them see the sigh of relief on his face. He was glad the Charmander mage was so impatient and let him join without asking him to show them what he was capable of. If that was the case, he'd be shot down immediately.

You see, Martin had bought a stick from some sleezy salesman offering him unlimited power for 500 bucks. As soon as Martin accepted the offer the salesman disappeared leaving Martin with a useless wand that could only flop around uselessly on the ground.

A wand of the Magikarp disciple.  
...

Hitokage launched a fire blast but Giovanni quickly raised the earth beneath him upwards causing a craggy pillar that exploded into a shower of rocks. Meanwhile Aylin started evacuating all of her people. The other two Rockets that Giovanni bought with him were bleeding on the ground.

Meanwhile Hitokage was soaring in the air, his wings spread like a demon and dived.

Hitokage tried raising pillars of earth to skewer him but Hitokage dodged. Giovanni was inches away from being squashed like a fly when Hitokage crashed into the ground like a meteor, causing a crater in the ground.

Giovanni opened up in his coat and in it was a bunch of poisonous daggers. Dad always told young Giovanni to be prepared for everything.

Giovanni threw the dagger at Hitokage but Hitokage surrounded himself in flames melting the daggers before they hit him.

Hitokage turned to Giovanni, his eyes still burning with rage but Giovanni noticed his breathing was heavier. There was sweat pouring down his old body.

Giovanni smirked. He may be one of the most powerful mages in Kanto but he was still an old man.

All he had to do was endure.

And Giovanni was good at enduring.

...

"CARMYYYYY," a voice echoed through the mountains.

"What's this now?" Sean said, his voice exasperated.

Running towards them with the speed of a cheetah was a girl. The girl leaped in the air like a kangaroo and tackled Carmen into the ground.

"You're still alive," the girl said, her voice revealed.

Carlotta snickered. On top of Carmen was a girl wearing a long white skirt that reached her ankles and a short white blouse that exposed her belly. She had pink curly hair that reached her waist and bright green eyes.

"Get off me," Carmen mumbled.

The mysterious girl got off Carmen and yanked him upwards dusting off his clothes.

"Who're all these people?" the girl asked, pointing at Sean and the rest of the party.

Carmen groaned. "My party." Carmen introduced each of them to Jenna. "Guys this is Jenna, my childhood friend."

Jenna waved at them. "Hi. Carmy put together a pretty strong team, huh?"

Carmen scratched his head. "Can you stop calling me that?"

Jenna elbowed him in the shoulder. "Oh, come on Carmy. I know you like it."

Sean sighed. He noted a sword sheathed at her right side and a gun holstered on her left. "Guys we don't have time to waste. We'll do introductions on our way there."

Jenna puffed her cheeks. "What a party pooper. I don't see my Carmy for..."

"Carmen please shut her up," Sean said.

"I would if I could," Carmen groaned.

"Why don't you shut up?" Jenna said. "Mr. Sharp nose..."

"My nose isn't that sharp," Sean argued.

"It is!"

"It isn't."

"It issss..."

Sean and Jenna argued as Carlotta rolled on the floor laughing and Carmen groaned and facepalmed.

...

Carmen and Sean took turns explaining where they were headed.

Jenna had a sudden serious look on her face. "I was headed for the Center to get some supplies when the evacuation was announced. The rest of my tribe and the Clefairy are still up in the mountains."

"What about my tribe?" Carmen asked. "Are they okay?"

Jenna shook her head. "They were still up there before I entered the caves."

"Dammit," Carmen growled.

Jenna pat his back. "I know how much they mean to you."

"How far are we?" Carmen asked Martin.

"We're pretty close," Martin said. "I know I only just joined you but I would suggest patience. Nothing good comes out of rushing into things."

"Easy for you to say," Carmen said. "Your tribe isn't in danger."

"Yes, true, " Martin said. "But I don't want our leader leading us into our deaths because he couldn't control his emotions."

Martin raised his eyebrows. "Assuming Carmen here is the leader."

Carmen was about to point to Sean being the leader but Sean spoke up before him.

"Yes," Sean said. "He's our leader."

Martin smirked. "My point proven."

Carlotta slapped his back. "Here that Carmy, don't be an idiot."

Carmen groaned. "Not you too."

"C'mon it's fun," Carlotta said with a grin. "Shorty was getting old anyway."

Carmen grumbled.

Martin raised a hand. "Stop here."

The party stopped behind Martin. Below him was a giant crater littered with rocks washed over with sand. The crater carved inwards into a dark hole that seemed to suck all the light around it like a black hole.

"This," Martin said. "Is the entrance. Hope you guys are prepared because it's going to be a long trek."

...

Their battle raged on till night.

Giovanni's blazer was reduced to shreds, revealing only a battered white shirt underneath. Scratches line his face and dust painted a brown stain on his pants and shirt.

Hitokage was also not doing very well. Poisonous daggers were stuck on his body, blood staining his clothes. His veins had turned black, venom running through his body like a cold dagger.

Hitokage was as good as gone. Whilst he was a more experienced mage, Giovanni had the advantage of age. All he had to do was tire him out and the battle would be as good as his.

But alas things wouldn't be so easy. Hitokage had an ace up his sleeve.

"For ages," Hitokage said. "A stone was passed down from Chief to Chief. A stone that granted unlimited power but at the cost of your life."

Hitokage placed a hand in his chest and pulled out a pure white stone with a blue swirl in the middle.

Giovanni threw a dagger at Hitokage's palm, might as well stop him from using it.

But Hitokage still clutched onto it, his bloodied hands staining the pure white marble.

Hitokage keeled over. The poison was doing wonders on his body, his face was a pale shade of violet. His veins were as black as night.

"I underestimated you," Hitokage said. "I underestimated my age."

Hitokage lit the stone with his flames. The stone glowed an intense blue and from the stone, blue fire swirled around Hitokage.

"But if I stop a fiend like you from ascending to the throne," Hitokage said. "My sacrifice will not be in vain."

As the blue flames shrouded Hitokage's body he thought about Carmen. He wondered where he was right now, how his gym challenge was going.

Hitokage never had a son. He could never love another besides Aylin. But if there was anyone, he could ever call a son, it would be Carmen.

A bright blue circle of flame shrouded Hitokage. It grew and grew and suddenly erupted upwards like a volcano.

The crater of Mount Moon lit up like a bonfire. And if you asked anyone that was awake that night, they would tell you of the blue flames atop Mount Moon seen all the way to Fuchsia City, casting a mighty blue glow, stronger than the moon itself.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite Carmen's objections they all set up camp outside the caved in entrance. They ate leftovers from what they ordered at the cafeteria though Carmen refused to eat anything and soon after they sat around the campfire.

Carmen was pacing around the camp, restless and agitated. Carlotta and Jenna tried calming him down but he dismissed them and continued his agitated pacing.

Meanwhile Martin was sitting on a log, palms spread wide across the fire. Sean was sitting across him. He noticed a golden glint on his ring finger.

"You married?" Sean asked.

Martin nodded, not elaborating any further.

"I'm not surprised," Sean said. "You are pretty old."

Martin nodded.

"How long have you been married?"

Martin smiled. "I'm old but not stupid. I know you're trying to get me to open up..."

He gestured his hand.

"Sean."

Martin nodded. "Sean. You're unusually observant for your age."

Sean shrugged.

"It's a good trait," Martin said. "Just learn how to mind your own business."

He said that in his own easygoing voice but there was a tightness in his voice. He noticed a sad glint in his eyes as if he was hiding something painful and in the shadow of the flames, he looked much older than he originally inferred.

On the other side of camp Carlotta cast a worried glance at Shorty. He looked very distant. His eyes cast at the distant peek of Mount Moon. He just stared ahead. His eyes vacant like a corpse.

Jenna was also worried. She was pacing around their side of the camp like Carmen, mumbling to herself on how to make Carmen better. She sat down, exhausted from all the walking but still looking at Carmen with concern in her eyes.

Patricia meanwhile was busy mixing herbs and making potions. She was surprisingly on edge too because whenever Carlotta tried to get her to eat, she would immediately panic and herbs would go flying everywhere.

Carmen, despite being the biggest idiot Carlotta had ever seen had made wormed his way into everybody's hearts.

"So how did you and Shorty over there meet?" Carlotta asked Jenna.

Jenna smiled. "When we were kids. I think were both six years old when we met."

"That long, huh?" Carlotta said.

Jenna nodded. "Yep. He was busy kicking rocks away from the other Charmander boys. He was so lonely and he needed a friend."

Jenna smiled, tucking a pink strand of her behind her ear. "At first I took pity on him. He was always bullied and alone but then Dad died and..."

"Carmy was the only one who was there for me," Jenna said. "Giving me sweets to cheer me up and trying his best to make me laugh."

Carlotta smiled. "Sounds like him."

"I think that was when I first..."

All of a sudden, the top of Mount Moon erupted in a flash of blue. Atop the mountain a blue spiral of flame swirled around the top like a planet, casting a bright blue glow all around it.

Carlotta turned to Carmen whose eyes were wide with recognition and...

Fear.

The flash of blue subsided as quickly as it came and before long Carmen was rushing into the cave.

"Carmen where the hell are you going?" Sean asked as Carmen slid down the rubble.

"To Mount Moon," Carmen said. "I have to get up there, now."

"What did I say about..." Martin said.

"Shut the hell up old man!" Carmen growled. "My father is in danger and I can't just sit here."

"But they're Paras down there..." Sean said, trying to calm him down.

"To hell with them," Carmen said, sliding down the rubble.

Carlotta fluttered in front of Carmen. "Don't be an idiot Shorty."

"Don't call me that!" Carmen shouted.

Carlotta tried placing a calming hand on Carmen but Carmen shrugged it aside.

"Get off me," Carmen said.

"I can't have you die, Shorty," Carlotta said.

"Well I don't care," Carmen said.

Carlotta fluttered in front of him again. "I know you're concerned. I had a tribe too..."

Then Carmen said something. Something he would never take back.

Something he would never be able to.

"Unlike you I still have a tribe," Carmen said.

Carlotta's stared at him dumbfounded, hurt. She flew away from Carmen, trying her best to stop herself from crying.

"Carmen you fucking idiot," Sean growled. "Get back here and apologize."

Jenna seeing what was happening slid down the rocks and ran towards Carmen.

Carmen launched a fireball inside the cave lighting up the walls. The fireball lit up the mushrooms that dotted the walls and craggy surface of the cave walls.

Carmen was about to enter when Jenna stood in front of him.

"You too," Carmen said. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend," Jenna said. "Which is why I have to do this."

Sean was behind Carmen when he heard Jenna sing.

Her voice was like the honey, sweet and subtle. Carmen tried pushing past her but her voice was like being wrapped around in a blanket, slowly he felt his body weaken. His shoulders felt heavy and his legs buckled underneath him. He stifled out a huge yawn and collapsed on the floor.

Sean had also dozed off so when Jenna slapped him awake it was like a thunderbolt to his face.

"Get him to his tent," Jenna said. "I'll watch him to make sure he doesn't rush ahead."

"Yes," Sean said. "I'll do that."

"Make sure he doesn't get hurt," Jenna said. "If I see so much as a scratch on his body, this sword is going in your gut."

Jenna said that with the brightest smile on her face. Sean was convinced she wasn't exaggerating.

"Yes," Sean said.

"Yes what?"

Sean groaned internally. "Yes ma'am."

...

After putting Carmen in his tent (and tucking him in to avoid Jenna's wrath) he headed to Carlotta's tent to check up on her.

"You awake?" Sean asked. "It's me, Sean."

"Yeah," Carlotta mumbled. "I'm awake."

Sean opened the tent to see Carlotta curled up, she got up as soon as Sean entered. He noticed her eyes were red, probably from crying. Sean could have sworn he heard her sniffle.

"Here to laugh at me," Carlotta said.

Sean shook his head. "Quite the contrary. I'm here to see if you're doing okay."

Carlotta shrugged. "I'm fine."

"I doubt that," Sean said.

"What do you know, Dork?" Carlotta said with venom.

"I know you like him," Sean said. "Carmen."

Carlotta looked like she was about to interject but she let out a sigh. "Yeah I do."

"I know what he said must've hurt," Sean said. "I'm here to say he probably didn't mean it."

"I'm not stupid Dork," Carlotta said. "I know he didn't mean it. I... Just."

Sean motioned at her to continue.

"I miss them," Carlotta said. "My mum, my brother. I miss my tribe."

"They're still alive," Sean said.

"But they're not my mum and brother," Carlotta said. She looked down and sighed. "I just miss them so much Sean, you have no idea."

Sean offered a sympathetic nod. "You'll be alright."

Sean got up and was by the tent flap. "Rest up. Tomorrow Carmen is going to be pissed and we're going to need you to talk some sense to him."

Carlotta nodded. "I will."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Sean was about to leave when Carlotta spoke.

"You're a softy, you know?" Carlotta said.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"You act all cold and aloof," Carlotta said. "Like an asshole basically but deep down you care about us, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sean said, a little too quickly.

"C'mon Dork," Carlotta said, grinning. "Loosen up a little."

"If you're gonna waste my time, I'm leaving," Sean said, hastening out of the tent.

"Hey Dork."

"What?" Sean said, his face red like his shirt.

"Thank you," Carlotta said. And she meant it.

Sean paused before saying.

"You're welcome."

Sean left, trying his best to regain his composure. That compliment made his heart feel all soft and his body feel all warm.

He hated that.

...

When the blue fire fader, Giovanni stood face to face with Hitokage.

Or what was left of him.

Blue flames steamed out of his mouth. His eyes were no more the warm orange but a cold blue. His wings and tail were as black as the night, the flaps of his wings jagged like the mountains around them. Hitokage was no longer standing in front of him, but a monster.

His nails elongated into claws that looked like they were made out of steel.

And he smiled.

With the speed of a bullet Hitokage flew across the battlefield. Giovanni attempted to dodge. He managed to dodge but the sleeves of his white shirt were reduced to shreds.

Hitokage or the monster stopped, realizing it did not hit its target it turned.

Smiled.

Its mouth opened and a volley of blue flames flew towards him like meteors.

Giovanni avoided them, one of the flames melting through the spire of earth he raised like it was ice. One whizzed past him and for a split-second Giovanni felt like he was under the sun on a hot summer's day.

Avoiding those blue flames, he only noticed too late the monster headed towards him like a black comet.

Giovanni raised his hand to block but suddenly the monster stopped, keeled over. He didn't approach the beast lest it maul him but he did notice something wrong.

For one, the blue fire on its tail was flickering. Its wings looked like they were shriveling, with orange spots dotting the pitch blackness. And the color of the beast's eyes was flashing between orange and blue, almost as if Hitokage was fighting for control.

Orange.

Blue.

Orange.

Blue.

Orange.

Blue

The beast set its eyes on him again, the grin retuning on his face.

Giovanni took up a battle stance.

Like dad always said.

Endure.

...

The caves were dark and musty. The cave walls were blanketed with red mushrooms that spread across them like acne. The floor crunched underneath their feet and the only light they had was a fireball that Carmen had conjured.

Carmen was in front of the entire group, sulking. Everybody tried talking to him but he ignored or dismissed them, especially Jenna. Jenna stared at him with a sad look on her face.

"You did the right thing," Carlotta said, a reaffirming hand on her shoulder. "If we didn't do anything he could've died."

Jenna nodded. "I know but... I haven't seen him this quite."

Martin and Sean were especially weary. Martin more jumpy than weary. Cold wind blew through the caves, sounding like agonized moans. Insects scurried across the walls and the smell of rotten meat stained the air with their stench.

And so, they walked and walked. The orange glow of Carmen's tail their only guiding light. Walked and walked, the mushrooms underneath them crunching. Walked and walked, water spilling down from the vivid red mushrooms on the walls.

Walked and walked.

Walked and walked.

And suddenly a loud screech and a flurry of wings. The entire party had their weapons drawn, Carmen's claws poking out of his fingers, Martin hid behind Sean who stared at him. Martin grinned and waved his wand in an attempt to look intimidating.

Standing in front of them was a man with huge wings. He turned and waved his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Hold," he said. "Put your weapons down, I come in peace." The man was large with huge muscles that ripped through his white tunic. He wore a navy-blue cape over his wings and pitch-black pants.

"Who are you?" Sean asked, still wary.

"My name is Zubair," said the man. When he opened his mouth, it revealed a pair of two large fangs. "I am from the Zubat tribe. I come in peace."

"What are you doing here?" Carmen asked. "Didn't you all evacuate?"

Zubair nodded. "I'm looking for my companion. Me and my companion thought it best to deal with this problem alongside some of our other tribe members. We split up and navigated the caves, dealing with any Paras we might have run into. My companion got lost. That screech you heard is her calling for help."

"Then let's go look for her then," Sean said.

"But what about my tribe?" Carmen asked. "We don't..."

Sean raised a hand to shut Carmen up. "If we help Zubair here find his friend, maybe he can help us find your tribe."

Zubair nodded. "Yes. I noticed your tail, you're of the Charmander tribe correct?"

Carmen nodded. "Yes. Do you know what happened to them?"

Zubair nodded. "My companion and I saw them headed down the mountains, it seems they're evacuating."

Carmen let out a sigh of relief. "And what about my Mas... I mean the Chief."

Zubair shook his head solemnly. "It seems your Chief is still up in the mountains, locked in battle with the leader of the Rockets."

"And the Charizards?" Carmen asked. "What about them?"

"They're battling against the Rocket grunts but they're unfortunately outnumbered," Zubair explained.

Carmen clenched his fists. "Well let's go find your companion and get to them quick."

Zubair nodded. "Agreed."

...

The Charizard were locked in battle with various Team Rocket members. Up in the air, the Zubat and Golbat that defected to Team Rocket were locked in battle with the Charizard. The Zubat and Golbat sending waves of sound to disorient them. Meanwhile from the ground, huge muscled Rocket goons of the Machop and Machoke disciple were hurling large rocks at the Charizard from below. Things were not going well for the Charmander tribe.

Seth, one of the Charizards was flying around, seeing his companions plummet to the ground like insects and even as he killed one of those Rocket goons, two more took their place and it seemed he was stuck in an endless battle against these mercenaries.

Flying across the battlefield, he helped whoever he could only to see them get mowed down by the next wave of Rockets. To make matters worse, their Master had performed the mega surge last night when the fighting had started and there was no telling what was happening to him.

Seth zoomed across the battlefield, to their huts reduced to shreds. To the corpses of innocent men, women and children who all lost their lives when the fighting started.

He tore through some of the Machop and Machoke Mages with his wings, blowing them aside. He slashed another that tried to put their arms around him, his crimson blood staining his face.

But as he was soon to learn, hope comes in the weirdest of forms and his hope came running towards him in a white cape.

Rune, master Hitokage's advisor ran towards Seth. A mere Charmeleon, he was soon surrounded by two Machop Mages but Rune slipped through them, slashing one across the throat and stabbing one through the chest with his crimson horn.

"Rune," Seth said. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be evacuating our people."

"They're by the Mage Center," Rune said. "As soon as I saw the blue flames I came running."

Good old Rune. His loyalty to Hitokage was unpararreled. His entire family was loyal to the Chief of the Charmander tribe. When Rune's father died in the war, he had to take up the mantle of the Chief's Royal advisor.

"We have to get up there, Seth," Rune said. "There's no telling what the mega stone did, especially at his age."

"You think I'm not worried either, Rune," Seth said. "But these Rocket bastards have the whole mountains covered. There's no way in hell we can get to him."

As if to prove his point, one of their own came plummeting to the ground with bloody holes in his body, his wings reduced to almost nothing.

"There's no way to get up there," Seth said.

Rune smirked.

"Wipe that grin off your face," Seth growled. "This is a serious matter."

"I'm well aware," Rune said. "But you Charizard rely too much on your wings."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seth growled. "This is no time to criticize us, Rune."

"Let me handle the ones on the mountain," Rune said.

"Are you insane?" Seth growled. "You're just a Charmeleon, they'll kill you."

"Your wings make your presence way too obvious," Rune said. "I can sneak through their ranks and kill them from there clearing a path for us."

"And what if they spot you?" Seth asked. "What happens then?"

"They won't," Rune said. "They never can."

With blood dripping down from his horns and the grin on his face, Rune looked scary. Almost like a monster.

Rune unlike many of the Charmander was crafty. Unlike the rest of the Charmeleon in battle he used his horns and tail to his advantage, even going so far as to bite opponents. And while that craftiness made him useful in battle, which was something any Charizard respected, it also made him dangerous.

Very, very dangerous.

...

"You're very quiet for a leader," Zubair said to Carmen. "Assuming you are their leader."

Carmen nodded. "I am their leader."

"Are you the strong and silent type?" Zubair asked.

Carmen smiled. "No, my fath... I mean Master always tells me I don't know when to shut up."

Carmen cast a quick look at Carlotta who laughing with Jenna and Patricia to ease the tension. "So does that Butterfree over there. The one with the dagger is always keeping me in check."

"Then why aren't you talking to them?" Zubair asked. "Easing their tension? We are in dangerous territory over here."

Carmen sighed. "We had a disagreement."

"So why don't you apologize?" Zubair said.

"Because they stopped me," Carmen said. "I wanted to go rescue my Master but they put me to sleep and kept me from entering the cave. My master could be dead for all I know and they kept me from rescuing him."

"Do you think you could've braved this cave alone?"

Carmen hesitated. "Yes, I'm strong enough."

Zubair smiled. "No man is an island, my friend. People in my tribe are born blind. We have to stumble and fall and only with the help of our parents do we learn to hunt and fight."

Zubair continued. "Some of us remain blind for the rest of our lives and while we may use the sound to guide us, there's only so much we can do alone. My companion, Zinnia. Whilst she is a capable fighter is hindered by her blindness. I am her eyes and she is my ears and together we fight."

Carmen rolled his eyes." Your point being?"

"You can't do everything on your own Carmen," Zubair explained. "People are stronger together. We're all weak in some ways, and only through the strength of others can we make up for that weakness."

Carmen stared at him, clearly impatient.

Zubair laughed. "Apologize to your friends Carmen, you can't hold on to pride and anger any longer. If you keep on doing that it will only make you bitter."

"I'll think about it."

There was another screech.

"That sounds like Zinnia," Zubair said.

They ran towards the sound and ran into another winged person with a cape. This time, however it was a girl with short black hair and bandages around her eyes. She had blood running down her shin and limped towards them.

"Took you long enough," Zinnia said.

Zubair ran towards her. "Your leg? Are you alright?"

"No need to worry," Zinnia said. "I smell others."

Zubair nodded. He introduced the party to Zinnia who touched their faces getting a feel for them. They also introduced themselves by voice so Zinnia knew who was who.

"I- I can help with your leg," Patricia offered.

Zinnia smiled. "That would be wonderful."

"How did you get injured?" Zubair asked as he propped Zinnia up on a rock sticking up from the mushrooms.

"Wandering through the caves I ran into some men," Zinnia said. "There was talk amongst them about ancient weapons."

"So, the rumors are true?" Martin asked.

Zinnia nodded. "It would seem so... Martin?"

Martin smiled. "Yep. Right on the spot."

Patricia opened up the clumsy bandage that Zinnia had wrapped around her leg and winced. The wound cut really deep.

"Do you have Oran berries?" Patricia asked. "I have some in my satchel but they're not enough."

Zubair shook his head. "Unfortunately, no."

Patricia winced. "I'm sorry but we'll have to use a potion."

Zinnia smiled. "No problem."

Patricia rummaged through her satchel until she found a potion. She opened it up, placed it on a swab and started rubbing the wound. Zinnia let out a moan of pain.

"I-I'm sorry," Patricia said, wincing.

After cleaning the wound, Patricia found some clean bandages in her satchel and wrapped them around her leg.

"It's going to sting for a while because of the chemicals they put in potions," Patricia explained. "But otherwise you'll be fine."

"Thank you... Patricia?"

"Y-yes," Patricia stammered.

Zinnia nodded. "I am in your debt."

"Now that we're done here," Carmen said. "Can we head to the peak?"

"Patience my dear friend," Zubair said. "We shall be your guide."

"No, I think we'd better hurry," Sean said. "I find it very suspicious that we haven't run into those Paras yet."

Martin nodded solemnly. "You're right. I've read somewhere that they're attracted to sound and our friend over there..."

Martin pointed at Zinnia. "Was making a _lot _of noise."

As if answering their worries, they heard the ground crunching beneath them.

But neither of them had moved an inch.

Everybody was on guard, Sean drew his dagger, Carmen summoned a fireball, Jenna drew her sword, purple light enveloped Carlotta's hands and Martin hid behind Zubair.

From the shadows came a Paras. A hollow husk of a man with withered skin, tattered clothes from an old age and bright red mushrooms dotting his body like blisters eating away at him.

From around them more and more came, more of these remnants of human life. Some with mushrooms growing from where their eyes used to be, others with molted skin that looked like it was peeling off. And much to Carmen's horror he saw a charmander amongst the horde that filled the narrow hallways of the cave, it's tail swelling with mushrooms with its fire snubbed out.

From the narrow hallways of the cave they walked in, slow like a snail but hungry.

"We're surrounded," Zubair said.

Carmen summoned two fireballs.

"We'll just have to fight our way through."

And in a flurry of fire and wind they fought as the horde of Paras filled in the narrow passages of the cave. Hundreds, no thousands of them clogged the passageways leaving no means of escape.

No means of escape at all.

_To be continued..._

**A.N- I really should make writing author's notes a consistent thing huh?**

**Jenna the Jigglypuff is my Route 3 encounter and Martin the Magikarp is… well… you know. The original idea was to make him a mercenary who charges them 500 bucks for their services but well that idea didn't go hand in hand with the Mt Moon story I was trying to tell. Zinnia is my Mt Moon encounter and I just added Zubair, Rune and Seth to flesh out the world a little bit. **

**Special shoutout to Maycontestdrew for reviewing each and every chapter. I always look forward to your reviews and seeing the notification always makes me smile. If you haven't already, check out The Iron Knight which is one of the few Fanfictions I actually read. While you're at it, check out PlegianGengar's The Rose that was Always Red which is a nuzlocke based off Pokemon Yellow and is set in the same universe albeit different times as Maycontestdrew's Iron Knight story. They are many others but I recommend those because they are updated consistently. I've planned a Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova story (with a bit of Alola here and there, Kalos is a monster) set in the same universe as Magic of the Extinct and I'm hoping May is around for those ones cause I can't wait to see her reactions to some of the characters and plot points I have in mind. Of course, that'll have to wait until this one is finished but I'm very excited to expand this universe.**

**Last but not least, apologies for not updating I think two weeks in a row. I was busy with university stuff but I hope that I can update frequently now that test week is done. I'm going to try and push for two chapters this week but seeing as I'm lazy and want to play video games, I wouldn't expect it.**

**Thank you for all the support and I hope to see you next time for the next chapter (if I feel like writing Author's notes)**


	10. Chapter 10

With a gust of wind some of the Paras were reduced to shreds. But for every one Paras they killed two more took its place. Carmen threw a fireball at their brittle bodies, causing them to let out high pitched wails that tore through their eardrums. Meanwhile Sean tore through each and every Paras that came close to them with his dagger, enchanting the dagger with wind magic that caused the Paras to explode into chunks of rotten flesh.

Zubair blew the Paras aside with his wings, the razor-sharp wind tearing through them and reducing them to shreds. Meanwhile Patricia pushed them aside, their bodies hitting the walls with a sickening crack that made her feel nauseous.

"Do something old man," Jenna told Martin. She had her sword drawn, ready to fight at any moment.

"I am," Martin exclaimed.

Amidst the hordes of Paras, the three ponged staff of Martin flopped around. While it didn't do anything, it was pretty good at enduring as hordes of Paras stepped on it and nothing happened, it didn't break or tear.

Jenna sighed. "You're a magikarp mage, aren't you?"

Martin smiled. "My wife always did say I was patient."

Jenna started dancing, swerving through hordes of Paras with her blade drawn, slicing them in half as she twirled through their mangled limbs and rotten hands. She even had her gun drawn, blasts of water shooting through their heads as she swirled and dodged the Paras, her robe billowing behind her like a white flag slowly turning red with the blood the Paras.

Zinnia screeched causing the Paras to turn amongst themselves, attacking each other instead of Carmen and the crew. Carlotta used her psychic powers to launch the Paras at Jenna who tore through them with her swords dance.

But no matter how hard they fought more and more Paras appeared. Some even managing to grab Sean or Jenna, but a well-placed fireball from Carmen or a gust of wind from Zubair and they were dealt with ease.

"There's too many of them," Carmen said, launching a fireball at a Paras that was inches away from him.

"We have to get the hell out of here!" Carlotta exclaimed.

"Agreed," Sean said, his dagger drilled through another Paras, its blood splattering across his face. "Anybody who has wings, grab someone and fly overhead. Jenna and I will clear a path for you!"

"I-I'll help," Patricia offered.

"No," Sean said. "We'll do it. Your magic is not strong enough."

"Will you be alright?" Carlotta asked, tossing a Paras that got too close to Zinnia.

Sean nodded. "I will."

Carlotta grabbed Carmen much to his objection. Meanwhile Zinnia grabbed Patricia and Martin held on to her as she took off causing her to stumble.

"Get off me you idiot," Zinnia said.

"No," Martin said, clutching on to her leg. "I'm stupid not suicidal."

"I'll grab the old man," Zubair said.

"I'm 35!"

"Will you be okay?" Zubair asked.

"Yes," Zinnia said, kicking a flailing Martin who was caught by Zubair.

They hovered above a sea of flailing hands, each of them trying to grab a hold of them. Meanwhile Jenna and Sean tore through the hordes of Paras. Jenna being bathed in blood and Sean slicing through them and blowing them apart with wind magic. Carmen helped them by tossing fireballs at the Paras horde to thin them out.

Jenna was slowly losing steam. Her attacks were getting slower and clumsier and after a while she came to dead halt. She was tired and had used a lot of magic to tear through the horde. A Paras was about to grab her but Sean quickly leaped in the air and stabbed it in the head, the Paras writhed, its limbs flailing and then it stopped completely.

Zubair sensing Jenna was low on energy swooped in and grabbed her.

"What about you Sean?" Jenna asked.

Sean nodded. "I'll be fine," he said. Although the beads of sweat dripping from his face and the deep heavy breaths he was taking said otherwise.

"I can carry you too, if you want," Zubair offered.

Sean waved him aside. "I'll only slow you down."

"But..."

"I said go on without me," Sean growled.

Zubair nodded and flew off with Jenna on his back. Meanwhile Sean turned, dagger drawn and faced the horde of Paras in front of him.

...

Sean had always wanted to die.

As a kid he had a father who was focused on profits with a mother that loved money more than him. His dad died when he was young and rather than handing over the estate to a more capable relative, his mother insisted that Sean take over.

From a young age Sean had always been taught how to act, how to talk, how to sit, how to walk. It was always about presenting an image. A shallow, superficial image devoid of passion.

All his life Sean only knew money. He didn't know passion. His parents saw him as a tool to inherit the estate so that their money wouldn't go to their relatives, they never loved him.

So, it was always the estate. The accounts. All he ever knew was a piece of paper and a calculator. His only escape was the library with rows of dusty books, books about love, books about adventure, books about passion.

One day he had enough, enough of living out the same day over and over again, enough of wasting his life behind the greed of his mother. He ran away from home, knowing his magic was of the wind affinity he bought his trusty dagger from a vendor and headed to Pallet (the town of plebeians and savages as his father used to call it) to register for the league. There he met a peculiar short boy of the charmander disciple who defeated a man two times his size to skip the line and not soon after defeated Blue Oak, the grandson of Samuel Oak and the mage everyone expected to win the Tournament.

And there he saw two men, two men so full of passion and a love for life. Two things Sean had been severely lacking in that prison of a manor.

So, Sean trained, and he trained hard to be worthy of a spot in any of their parties.

And then he ran into both of them by chance on Route 22, on his way to inquire about the gym leader of Viridian City. He saw them both ready to start a fight and he saw his chance.

He watched the battle with great awe, both parties giving it their all. He could see why people believed Blue Oak to be the next Champion of Kanto, he fought with a mixture of tactics and brute force he had never seen before. He could've easily chosen to join Blue's party and won the league with them.

But something about Carmen, something about how he carried Patricia away from danger stuck with him. Something about how, even though he was at a severe disadvantage he persevered and fought on, much like the warriors in the books he used to bury himself in.

And through them he learned how to live, how to enjoy life. He only knew them for a week but they felt more like a family than the "parents" who raised him.

And now fighting through the hordes of Paras, blood staining his body. He wanted to live. He wanted to fight.

He tore through them, ducking under their grabs, slicing them across their body. He wanted to live. He wanted to fight.

As he fought through the horde, he thought about the day his father died, how he hadn't felt anything. He thought about all the times he spent in the office, setting up balance sheets, talking to lifeless advisors who only befriended him because of his fortune all the while his mother donned herself in lavish clothing and slept with god knows who while all remnants of his childhood faded away from him.

He wanted to live. He wanted to fight.

Carmen launched volleys and volleys of fireballs like meteors. Sean was stained with blood, his dagger now painted crimson with all the enemies he tore through. Sean fought and fought, not giving in to the exhaustion that slowly washed over his body like a lake. Not giving in because giving in would mean dying and Sean didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He had never felt so alive in his entire life, never felt so happy than when he was with Carmen and Patricia and Carlotta.

From above he heard Carlotta call. "C'mon Dork, you can make it."

And he would, he would make it. He would help Carmen's Chief and after they dealt with all the Rockets, they would have a merry old time around a campfire.

Ahead he saw light, ahead he saw Zubair and Zinnia and Carlotta and Carmen all waiting for him. Ahead he saw life.

The Paras had thinned out, all he had to do was get there and then he would rest.

"Look out!" someone (Carlotta? Patricia?).

A massive claw swiped at him tearing the jagged cave walls around him.

Behind him he saw... not a human. Not anymore. He saw a husk of a man where claws had ripped through his arms. Red fungus threatened to eat him alive and, on his back, he carried a massive mushroom, lugging it around like a snail.

He stared at the man's eyes. Hollow whites that looked like oblivion. Carmen tried rushing to his aid but was suddenly stopped by Zubair.

Sean wanted to run but his legs gave in. Turning around he saw the monster, the Parasect's mushroom shrivel up and expand, releasing white spores that slipped through his nose.

"No," Sean mumbled, as exhaustion started speeding through his body like a violent river. "No, no, no."

He fought to keep his eyes open as exhaustion washed through his body. He fought to stay awake as the Paras got their rotten hands on him.

Carmen tried fighting Zubair, even going so far as to burn him and rush toward him but Jenna sung. Sung her beautiful melody through the tears that streamed through her face. Tears at seeing the man she loved so hurt.

The light of the cave was slowly fading. The Paras tore into him, his intestines spilling out of his stomach, his arm being ripped from his socket.

Sean tried fighting but he couldn't. He wanted to live, he wanted to fight but it was hopeless.

The last thing he saw was the hollow eyes of the Parasect, and the mouth of its host twisting up into a smile.

...

Giovanni was wrapped inside a large sphere, hardened from the mud around him. He knew that the monster would probably tear through it but before the monster did, Giovanni burrowed underground.

Giovanni appeared behind the monster as his sphere melted in a burst of blue flames. Giovanni tossed a poisonous dagger that struck the monster in between the wings before burying himself down again. The monster turned and launched a blue fire blast towards empty space.

Giovanni was ready again to appear behind the monster but the monster was made aware of his tactics. Before he could even appear from the ground, the monster appeared in front of him almost as if had teleported and tossed him across the crater.

But it wasn't done yet. Like a rocket it burst out on top of him and knocked him downwards with a punch that felt like a mountain.

Giovanni let out a moan of pain as he landed in a crater created by the impact of the monster's blow. The monster dived for a finishing blow. Giovanni tried moving but his body refused. He braced himself for impact but then...

In an explosion of blue flames, the monster was no more, standing in its place was a frail old man who plummeted to the ground and landed with a sickening crack.

He could hear breathing coming from the man-sized crater Hitokage left, although the breathing was ragged.

Giovanni crawled towards the man, almost as beat up as he was and although his body rebelled, he sat up.

"That was intense, old man," Giovanni said.

"I... won't... let... you," Hitokage said through pain breaths, trying to summon a flame but conjuring only sparks.

"Rest, Hitokage," Giovanni said. "Or should I say Master Hitokage, you've done the best you could."

Hitokage's breathing was defiant. He breathed heavily, trying to fight as death came over him. As Darkrai or Cresselia bought upon the eternal sleep upon them as the Sinnons believed.

"Why... why don't you finish me off?" Hitokage asked. His voice raspy, his breathing getting shallower and shallower.

"Because I respect you," Giovanni said. "That was one hell of a fight."

"C... Carmen," Hitokage said. "M... My son... w... where are you?"

Giovanni stared at him, a little pang of sympathy in his heart as the old man died. From the poison, from the mega evolution he had just out his old body through. If he hadn't gotten in his way, this wouldn't have happened.

Hitokage's breathing stopped. His chest stopped heaving. In his last moments he looked ten years younger and at peace.

Giovanni held the moonstone in his hand, fiddling with it. He looked over at Hitokage who's eyes were wide open. Giovanni ran a hand over them to close them.

"Rest well, old man."

From his pocket he removed a pager, sending a message for a helicopter to pick him up. It was going to take a long time so he sat with the old man, crossing his arms closing his mouth gently.

...

The mouth of the cave collapsed in order to prevent the Paras from overwhelming them. When Carmen awoke, he immediately burst.

"We could've saved him!' Carmen growled, walking toward Zubair. "And if you and Jenna hadn't interfered, I would've saved him!"

"Don't be an idiot," Zubair said. "Not even our best warriors can take on the Parasect, let alone a measly charmander like you."

"But Sean didn't have to," Carmen choked up. "He didn't have to..."

Die. Carmen wanted to say die but the words were caught in his throat. Sean couldn't be dead. He was smarter than Carmen, if anything it would be Carmen that died first and not him. Not Sean.

Carmen fought back the tears. It was unfair, so damn unfair that Sean died. That he would be eaten alive like the stories said.

"Hey shorty you okay?" Carlotta asked. Her voice was shaking and her face was pale. She had just been getting to know Sean, behind that asshole facade of his and then with just a snap of fate's fingers, not even a flash or a bang, just a snap and he was gone. Just like that.

"Y-yeah I'm okay," Carmen said. Though the quivering of his lips and the tears welling up in his eyes said otherwise. "L-let's just..."

Jenna tried talking to him, apologizing for putting to sleep but Carmen ignored. Patricia meanwhile was quiet, trying her best not to cry. It was so cruel, Sean dying and the way he died. It had no dignity, no grace. There was no funeral and the only Patricia, Carmen and Carlotta were there to mourn his deaths.

"Let's head to the crater," Carmen said. "My master is there."

"No," Zubair said. "It's best you rest. Losing somebody isn't easy. Especially a friend."

Carmen shook his head. "I know." He turned and faced Zubair. "And that's why I don't want to lose anyone else."

"But we don't know how many Rock..." Martin said but was interrupted by Carmen.

"To hell with Team Rocket," Carmen said. "I don't want to lose my master too."

They were outside the caves, atop the cliffs of Mount Moon. Jagged rocks jutted out of the smooth surface like daggers piercing the sky. Amidst the rocks was the crater of Mount Moon like a bowl, the sun beating down upon it. Carmen suddenly saw a black speck in the sky and then a burst of flames.

Carmen didn't need to see who was falling to know it was his Master. Carmen burst into a run much to everyone's surprise.

"Carmen where the hell are you going?" Carlotta said, flying towards him.

"My master," Carmen said. "He's in danger."

"We shouldn't rush..."

"I don't care," Carmen said. "Now get out of my face."

Carlotta sighed. "I'm going with you, idiot."

Carmen stopped. "You are?"

Carlotta nodded, fluttering downwards and grabbing both of his hands. "I can't lose someone else..."

Carmen looked down. "Thank you..."

"Besides somebody has to make up for your short ass," Carlotta said.

Carmen was too tired to interject.

"C'mon Shorty," Carlotta said, fluttering above him. "We don't have time to lose."

Before Carlotta could fly off Carmen quickly said something.

"Look I'm sorry," Carmen said.

Carlotta hovered above him. "For what?"

"For saying those things," Carmen said. "About your tribe."

Carlotta waved her hands. "It's fine Shorty."

Carlotta hovered above him. "Besides," she said. "If there's anyone you should be apologizing to, it's Jenna."

...

Rune and Seth tore through the Rocket Goons like a hot knife through butter. Though it was Rune who killed the most. Much to Seth's surprise he fought even better than the Charizard soldiers. He pierced through one of the Rockets with his horns, right through his heart, blood staining his face. One of the goons tried sneaking up behind him but he launched a burst of fire from his tail, burning him and causing him to run over the cliffside.

Using the body on his horn as a shield, he launched fireballs at the other Rockets before yanking his horn away from his chest.

"You're a monster," Seth said. Rune's white cloak was stained red, his horn had blood running down from it, bathing his face with blood. His claws were like crimson daggers and the look in his eyes made it seem as if he was enjoying this.

Suddenly the sky was alight with blue flames and the insane glint in his eyes was replaced by one of concern.

"Master," he said. Suddenly he blazed ahead as if Seth and the Rockets around him didn't exist. Seth also followed after him, not because he was concerned for Rune's safety but to make sure Rune didn't do anything stupid along the way.

...

Carlotta began to carry Carmen across the craggy valley beneath them when suddenly she was hit by what felt like a meteor.

On top of her was a man wearing a black shirt with a big red emblazoned in the middle. The man scratched at her but Carlotta dodged his swipes. Before he could go in for a finisher Carlotta tossed him aside with a psychic wave.

"You're a feisty one ain't you?" the man said. He had two ears and a rat-like tail swinging behind him. His whiskers were sharp like needles and he had a sinister grin on his face. When he talked, he showed his front teeth which were as sharp as razors. A mage of the Raticate disciple. "I like you already."

Carmen was about to launch fire balls at him but Carlotta shook her head and told him to continue. Carmen looked like he wanted to object but he fought back the urge to fight. Carmen started running.

"You and your friend over there ain't going anywhere," the Raticate said. He disappeared so fast; Carlotta had no time to stop him but Carmen launched a fireball directly at his face.

"Fuck," the Raticate cursed. His face burning. Carlotta took this as an opportunity to fly away but suddenly a sharp pain flew up her leg. Carlotta looked down and saw a dagger in her thigh.

"Shit," she said, pulling out the dagger and fluttering downwards.

"The boss will deal with your friend," the Raticate said, his face bright red from the flames. "That means I have you all to myself."

Carlotta ignored the pain shooting up her thigh and stared at the man with a fire in her eyes.

"Sorry but I don't do men with whiskers," Carlotta said.

"A clever one eh?" the Raticate said. "You know my ex was a clever one and you wanna know what happened to her?'

"I don't care."

"I killed her," the Raticate said, laughing. "Same thing's gonna happen to you if you don't shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

"You know for a man who's calling me gorgeous at every opportunity you sure are raising a lot of red flags," Carlotta said.

The Raticate laughed. "I'm gonna have fun ripping that clever lil mouth of yours."

Carlotta smirked. Her hands enveloped in purple. "You can try."

The man drew a dagger from his belt, his sharp teeth twisted into a grin. "Oh, I will."

...

The rumble of a helicopter snapped Giovanni awake. From above, a helicopter buzzed, blowing dust against the remains of his suit.

From inside the helicopter came a giant man with full body armor who came running towards Giovanni with mighty steps that shook the ground beneath him.

"Giovanni!" he exclaimed. He wrapped Giovanni in his arms almost crushing him. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Rex," Giovanni said. "Please stop, you're crushing me."

Rex put Giovanni down with a thud. The horn atop the helmet Rex wore glowed in the sun. The jagged surface was indistinguishable from the mountain surface around them. The heavyset armor made Rex look larger than he already was.

"Who's that man?" Rex said, pointing at Hitokage's lifeless corpse. "Should I step on him?"

Giovanni sighed. Like the rhyhorn his armor was named after, Rex was an idiot. "No Rex, he's worth ten times more than you are."

"By Kanghaskhan I don't have time," Kayla said from inside the helicopter. A dark-skinned, well-built woman from the Kanghaskhan tribe.

Giovanni smirked. "Not until I see the man who told me the Moon stone would be here."

"You heard the man," Kayla said. "Brock, show your face."

From inside the helicopter, Pewter Gym leader Brock emerged his face entirely covered by a helmet but Giovanni knew, they all knew that the only reason that Brock could call himself a gym leader was because of Team Rocket.

"Please don't call me that," Brock said. "I still have an image you know."

"I'm well aware," Giovanni said. He walked toward Brock, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But my friend, Team Rocket is still in need of your services."

Giovanni whispered in his ear with a dangerous smirk on his face. "You know that, don't you?"

Giovanni turned to Rex. "Rex stop poking the dead body and get in the damn helicopter."

Rex let out a sad moan and walked towards the helicopter. The helicopter barely containing his bulky frame.

"God that battle was exhausting," Giovanni said. "Can't wait to get back to Celadon and take a nap."

"You monster!" someone screamed.

Giovanni sighed. "What now?"

He turned to see a criminally short boy with bright orange hair and an orange tail with fire at the end.

"You killed him!" he roared. "You killed my master!"

"And what if I did?" Giovanni said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to kill you!" the boy growled, summoning two fireballs and running towards him.

Giovanni sighed. He really wanted that nap.

_To be continued..._

**A.N – ****Sean died to a Team Rocket Grunt with a rattata that critted him with a hyper fang or quick attack. And since high speed= high crit in gen 1 and quick attack being stab, yeah it wasn't going to well. I wanted to make his death more dramatic so here we go. **

**As for Brock being a villain, well let's just say it's an important world-building tool and is going to be important for later installments of the Magic Of series.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one! Till next time, TheFool0 out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Before the Raticate could even come close to Carlotta, he was enveloped in a purple light.

"Damn you're fast," Carlotta said. He threw him aside, knocking him against a rock formation. Despite being tossed like a ragdoll, the man got up.

"That was a clumsy mistake," he said, wiping blood from his mouth. Suddenly he disappeared and before Carlotta had time to respond he slashed her across the stomach.

"Shit," Carlotta cursed, arm across her stomach in order to stop the bleeding. She didn't have any time to breathe before the man started attacking again. Carlotta stepped back, using her wings to create some space but the man was too fast. Scratches appeared across her body more times than she could count.

And suddenly the sharp bursts of pain stopped, the Raticate jumped back, his dagger stained with Carlotta's blood. Carlotta noticed the scratches, lining her arms, her legs and even across her torso. The slash across her belly was still bleeding and she was starting to feel dizzy.

The man licked the blood off his blade. "Still want some more."

Carlotta was breathing heavily. Her vision was starting to blur but she steeled herself. She wouldn't die here, she still had to see Carmen. She still had to defeat all 8 gyms for Sean.

"You bet your ass I do," Carlotta said. The man disappeared again but this time Carlotta was ready. She stood still and felt the air with her psychic powers. As soon as a breeze passed by her, she caught it with her psychic power. The Raticate was caught in a bubble of purple light.

"Gotcha," Carlotta said.

...

The Charmander charged towards Giovanni, screaming bloody murder. Giovanni placed his hand on the ground and spires of earth rose beneath him, the Charmander leapt in the air and jumped across them like they were nothing.

Giovanni stood still, the Charmander came in with fire, literally. Launching two fireballs at Giovanni which Giovanni easily dodged and then slashing at him with his claws. Giovanni was rather clumsy since he was tired but he managed to dodge those two slashes and throw a dagger in return.

The dagger struck the boys shoulder but still he let out a scream and charged. The boy launched another volley of fireballs but Giovanni struck the ground with his foot and the fireballs hit them without so much as a flicker. The boy leaped above the wall, claws out but before he could even come close to Giovanni, Giovanni grabbed his throat and pressed.

Rex appeared from the helicopter. "Master need help?"

Giovanni shook his head and smirked. "No Rex, I got this idiot covered."

He turned to the boy who was shaking and kicking his legs, trying to burn Giovanni's arm with his tail, clawing at his arms but to no avail. Giovanni felt pity for the kid and let him go, causing him to sputter on the ground. The boy got up again and lunged at Giovanni but Giovanni kneed him in the stomach and he stumbled over coughing.

Giovanni grabbed him by his bright orange hair and yanked him upwards.

"And who might you be?"

The boy launched a fireball at Giovanni. Giovanni yelped and stepped back. the boy tried to go in for an attack but was promptly punched in the face.

"That was a nice suit and you ruined it," Giovanni growled. "I paid good money for it."

The boy was out cold on the ground, Giovanni stepped on his back and sneered.

"You and your father just don't know when to quit do you?" Giovanni said, digging the heel of his shoe into the boy's lower back. The boy cried out in pain.

"Cry all you want, nobody's going to save you," Giovanni said, grinning.

The boy tried summoning fireballs but all that came out were flickers. He tried extending his claws but Giovanni crushed his foot underneath his heel and Carmen yelled.

Kayla appeared from the helicopter. A lady with light brown skin and a black tank top with black tattoos snaking around her arms.

"Giovanni stop playing with that little kid," Kayla said. "We can't afford to be seen here."

Giovanni pulled Carmen up by his hair, staring eye to eye with the bruised boy. "But I was just having fun with Hitokage's little boy."

Giovanni let go of his hair causing Carmen to collapse on the ground.

Giovanni kicked him in the side for good measure and headed to the helicopter. Carmen struggled up and launched two fireballs that bounced off the side of the helicopter harmlessly. The last thing he saw was the helicopter buzzing upwards and dust flying into his face.

Carmen collapsed onto his knee letting out a cry. He couldn't save Sean and now his Master was dead. Dead. His brain didn't want to believe it. But when he saw the lifeless corpse of his old master's face, the wrinkles proof of his old age. His eyes closed. his arms crossed. Tears fell on his Master's face, Carmen's tears.

"I.. I'm sorry I wasn't there," Carmen said, choking out the words. "I.. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

Carmen put his Master's hand in his, bring it close to his face.

Hitokage is... was a kind man. He took Carmen in as a child when his parents had abandoned him, taught him how to fight and how to survive. Carmen never got the hang of reading but Hitokage promised that he would teach him.

When Carmen was impossible, he was dealt with firmly. When Carmen cried, he was wrapped in his mighty wings. Carmen never knew his father but Hitokage was the closest thing he had to one.

And Hitokage never had a son. The last thing he thought of before he died was not about his tribe, or the safety of his people.

No. The last thing he thought about was which gym his son Carmen had challenged. The last thing he thought off was Carmen's smiling face as he brought a gym badge to him with a grin on his face.

...

There was a rhythm to Carlotta and the Raticate's battle. Carlotta was ashamed to admit it but it was like a dance. The Raticate swiped at her, Carlotta stopped him with a psychic bubble and fluttered behind him. For every blast of wind Carlotta launched, the Raticate disappeared and slashed at her.

The battle continued like this until suddenly the man stopped swiping and there was a grin on his face. An ugly, contorted grin made even uglier by his razor-sharp teeth.

"I'm tired of all this fighting lass," the Raticate said. "Those psychic powers of yours are a bitch. Reminds me of two mercenaries they hired to kill the boss."

Carlotta was about to attack but the man said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Those two had antennas like yours," the Raticate said. "Said they were from the Caterpie tribe too. They were husband and wife, decided to raid our Celadon base, took out a lotta good men too."

The man grinned at Carlotta's angry expression, tapping his knife against his hand while strolling back and forth. "We managed to take down the man, the lady on the other hand put up a helluva of a fight. She was stubborn like you. We couldn't manage to get anything outta her. She pushed aside anybody who tried to interrogate her was pushed aside by her psychic powers until the boss had a clever idea."

The man made a motion with his dagger. "We sliced her antenna off. One of them at least. She cried out in pain, spilled everything soon after. She couldn't use any of her powers. And on that day, we made an important discovery when dealing with your kind..."

The man disappeared. Carlotta was on guard but the man didn't slice at her body.

Her left antenna floated downwards, teetering right and left like a see-saw.

Suddenly an awful pain shot through her head like needles in her brain. She collapsed on the floor, vomiting.

"Oh, that looked painful," the man whispered in her ears. His breath against her neck. "How bout I slice the other one?"

She stumbled away from him, the pain like a dagger through her brain. The world around her swirling and twirling like a roller coaster. She tried focusing her psychic power but doing so made it feel as if her brain would explode. The man sliced at her body, her arms, her legs, her stomach but nothing compared to the pain in her head.

She fell on the ground, breathing heavily. Blood running down her body.

The Raticate frowned. "Man, this is getting boring, you're not as fun when you're not running that mouth of yours."

The man pulled her hair and smirked. "Time to finish you off."

"N-no," Carlotta said, tears running down her face. The pain burning her skull. "I-I can't. P-please."

"Begging won't get you anywhere, lady," the Raticate said.

The Raticate pulled up her hair, the world swirling around her. But she saw, saw the crater of Mount Moon. Where Carmen was. She wanted to see him, she wanted to see him so badly.

The Raticate's slid his dagger across her throat. "Pretty view huh."

She wanted to see all of the so badly. Carmen, Patricia, Sean. She wanted to see her tribe again, she wanted to win those badges for her team.

"N-no, please," she begged. Tears running down her face. "Please."

Slice.

And Carlotta was gone.

...

As they climbed up the mountain, the amount of Team Rocket grunts started fizzling out. Soon they were no Team Rocket grunts and it was just Seth and Rune.

They saw a jet-black holiday buzz away in the sky. Seth tried flying toward it but it unfortunately went too high up so Seth had no choice but to return.

Meanwhile Rune was caked with dry blood, his face littered with red dots like ketchup. He had killed so many Team Rocket goons that Seth lost count. He was completely and utterly ruthless and his fight lacked the honor that was taught amongst the tribe.

The crater was just in the horizon but what they saw ahead paralyzed them better than any stun spore attack.

Paras were feeding upon the corpses of Rocket stragglers who had fled the battlefield. That wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that up ahead, Paras were climbing the crater of Mount Moon, swarming across the cliff like ants.

"Oh no," Rune muttered underneath his breath.

...

Carmen had his head buried against his surrogate father's chest, tears pouring down his cheeks. He grabbed his pale hand, calloused from all the battles he had fought and all the work he had done for the tribe.

"I swear," Carmen said, through the tears streaming down his face. "I swear I'll avenge you."

Carmen covered his Master's corpse with his cape, this would have to do until the funeral rites. Ahead of him the Lunar Pillar gleamed a bright green. His master always used to take him to the Lunar Pillar, especially on nights of the full moon. They would watch the Clefairy dance and hear the Jigglypuff sing and would sit together, cuddled up when the night got cold staring at the Pillar that gleamed silver like the Moon.

His master told him that the Lunar Pillar was made up of Moon Stones and that once they proved their worth, the Jigglypuff and Clefairy would pluck a stone and let its power course through them, attaining the surge.

That's what Carmen needed. A surge. If he got more and more powerful, he'd be able to kill that bastard that took his Master and Sean away from him.

Suddenly he heard a moan, an anguished moan and a moan that sounded all too familiar.

From the sides of the crater, Paras came crawling, landing on the ground with a sickening crunch. Like maggots they crawled towards Carmen, towards his Master.

"NO!" Carmen roared. A large ring of fire appeared around him burning the Paras to lifeless husks but more took their place. Carmen let out another roar and ran towards his master, savagely ripping through the Paras that stood in front of him.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTERS!" Carmen roared. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

He summoned two fireballs and charged at the hall.

...

Patricia was worried. Worried about Carmen, worried about Carlotta. Sean's death was... too much for her. It was hard to believe he was gone. Together they followed Carmen and Carlotta, Zubair and Zinnia joined and she was grateful for their company.

Jenna was pale with worry, she really hoped Carmen was okay. The sentiment was shared with Patricia, Carmen was the only one who trained her despite how weak she was. Carmen was the only person who didn't make her feel pathetic for even trying. And the rest, they all appreciated her talents. The party they had together felt more like a family than her own family. She wouldn't be able to stand if she lost...

Any (her pale hands were around her bleeding throat, stained crimson).

Of (scratches littered her body and she was missing an antennae).

Them (her eyes, her eyes were wide open. Staring at her. Glassy and hollow)

Patricia collapsed on her knees. She could feel bile burning in her throat and her breathing, she was breathing so fast she needed air. Her heart, her heart felt so heavy from all the pain, from the fear of seeing her friend dead.

The rest of it was a blur. She felt strong hands around her, Jenna telling her it was going to be okay through tears. Was Carmen also...

Dead. The words couldn't leave her mouth. She couldn't believe Carlotta, Carlotta who called her Gorgeous, Carlotta who cracked jokes and called everybody nicknames. She couldn't believe she was gone. She felt anger, despair, grief and hurt all swirl around her heart like a chemical reaction of pain that shot through her entire body like poison.

And a fight broke out and ended. She heard screaming though it wasn't Zinnia or Zubair or Jenna or Martin. It was the murderer, the butcher that murdered Carlotta and took her away from them.

She turned despite Jenna's protests and saw Zubair's fangs in the man's neck. The man unable to move, unable to fight back as he was reduced to a hollow husk and landed on the ground with an empty thud. A pale husk of a man.

And she vomited. She vomited on the ground, she pushed Jenna away trying so hard to say I'm sorry but the words were caught up in a throat like a snare.

And then she ran, the world around her a blur. Jenna and Martin's protests off in the distance. She ran and ran and ran.

Carlotta's smile (Blood running down her throat), her jokes (scratches all over her body) and those nicknames of hers (pale, glassy eyes). She ran and ran and ran, tears running down her face and the pain, the pain never stopped.

...

Carmen tore through all of them. All of them. ALL OF THEM.

He burned through them, turning them to ashes. Slicing through them till they were nothing but ribbons and ripping them limb from limb.

They would not take his Master from him. THEY WOULD NOT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM HIM AGAIN.

Still the Paras came in, like maggots. Like fucking maggots. And Carmen would kill all of them, for Sean, for his master, for his tribe.

He stepped on one, crushing his head. He ripped the arm of another and tossed its burning corpse to Paras that were closing in on his master.

One of them tried to bite him but he put his claws in his mouth and ripped him in half. He punched one in the stomach and launched a fireball, making it explode from within. He ripped and tore through them till they were no more, till he was stained in their blood. Their filthy rotten blood.

And then...

The Parasect stood in front of him. The monster that killed Sean stood in front of him and its host. Its host had the audacity to grin. The corpse the Parasect inhabited smiled at him, its rotten mouth contorted into a toothless grin.

Carmen let out a roar. The Parasect's mushroom shriveled up and released a burst of white spores but despite the tiredness taking over his body, Carmen did not yield. The Parasect raised a claw that Carmen ripped out of his body. The Parasect defended himself with his other claw but Carmen ripped it off too.

Carmen ripped off the Parasect's hosts head. The body still lagged towards him, red mushrooms sprouting upwards to replace the missing parts but Carmen would not let it win. He would never let it win.

Carmen was wrapped in a white light. He ripped the body of the Parasect the mushroom as his tail turned a shade of crimson and a horn grew from his head. The veins connecting the mushroom to the corpse of the human withdrew with a slurping noise as the Carmen tossed the original body away and it landed on the ground with a squashing noise like a rotten fruit. The mushroom tried attaching itself to Carmen but Carmen fought back and tore through the mushroom, slashing and slashing and slashing. Fighting and fighting and fighting until the Parasect was no more.

Letting out a scream of defiance, Carmen collapsed on the ground. The exhaustion finally settling in on him. He gave one look to his Master before he fell off to sleep.

...

Seth and Rune rushed in only to see a sea of bodies around the Lunar Pillar. As expected, Rune ran around, looking for the Chief but seeing all the corpses Seth was surprised. Just what kind of monster did this? Not even the Chief had the strength to handle all of these Paras.

"The Chief!" Rune exclaimed. "The Chief is dead!"

Seth obviously rushed towards Rune. Everything was a blur, all of this information too much for him. But amidst the sea of corpses he was sure he saw a Charmeleon lying on the ground, drenched in blood. And amidst all of the swirling thoughts rushing through his mind he thought:

"That's one hell of a Charmeleon."

_To be continued... _

**A.N- ****Carlotta's death was very painful for me to write. Carlotta died to a Raticate who critted her with quick attack. The battle was going so well and she would have won if it wasn't for that crit.**

**I hope you guys are all staying safe during these trying times. Please make sure you wash your hands thoroughly and STAY AT HOME if you can help it. I'm sure we can make it through this if we all take the appropriate measures and stay safe.**

**That's it from me, see y'all in the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

After the incident at the crater, the military came in and started mowing down the Paras, sealing any remaining Paras deep underneath Mount Moon. The Team Rocket grunts that were alive were taken into custody and everyone was returned back to their homes, or what was left of it. A week later Hitokage was buried, after the one-week mourning period for a chief they would read his will. Since Hitokage didn't have any biological children, the next Chief of the Charmander tribe would be declared. It was also in this one week of mourning that Carmen heard the news of Carlotta.

Carmen looked very different with a bright red tail and a horn. His hair had turned a dark red and he looked a bit bigger, not in size but in muscle mass.

When he heard the news, Carmen was quiet.

"Hey Carmy," Jenna said, hand on his arm. "You okay?"

"Where was she buried?"

"The same place she died," Jenna said.

"Show me."

Jenna was hesitant but she decided to go along. They walked alongside the cliffs, the bright stars lighting up the way, the moon shining across the jagged surface.

"The Pidgey," Jenna said. "Patricia, I think, she left after she saw Carlotta. Must have been too much for her. Poor girl."

Carmen remained quiet. Jenna thought he'd perk up when he heard that, get worked up because he was worried about Patricia but no, he was as quiet and still as a forest.

Carlotta's grave, as promised was where she had passed away. Zubair and Zinnia had helped with burying Carlotta. After they found Carmen amidst the corpses, Zubair and Zinnia left to go fight the Rockets and Jenna and the party haven't heard from them since.

They found Carlotta's grave, a dirt mound with a large stone at the head. Carved onto the stone was:

**Here lies Carlotta of the Caterpie tribe who died valiantly against Team Rocket.**

Carmen knelt by the grave, without a single word. He ran his hand over the mound.

And it was then Carmen made a vow.

"I'm going to kill them all," he whispered, but Jenna heard him.

"I'm going to get all those Rocket bastards if it's the last thing I do," Carmen said. The determination showing and hardening his crimson eyes.

And Jenna couldn't do anything but watch as the man she loved change right before her eyes.

...

Patricia ran. She ran and ran, through steep slopes and craggy hills, she ran. Carlotta was dead, Sean was dead. And she couldn't do anything. She couldn't do anything at all. She was so weak, so weak and so useless. The people in her tribe were right, she was a good for nothing. Her parents, her brother and even the Chief were right about her. She was just weak and useless, good for only brewing medicine. After all, if she was just a bit stronger, she would have been able to save them, she would have saved them both.

She found herself in a grassy meadow, the moon shining on her. She turned behind her to see the jagged outcrop of Mount Moon and suddenly she collapsed on her knees. She was so tired, so exhausted. Tears started streaming down her face and she started wailing. She missed them, she missed Sean and Carlotta so much. Images of blood spilling out of Carlotta's throat, Sean being eaten alive flashed in her mind further cementing that they were... they were...

(gone)

Her stomach grumbled and she vomited onto the grass. And the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. Those two had made her feel like she belonged, like she wasn't just some useless person that was good for nothing. For once in her life she felt like she had found a family and it was stripped from her just like that.

Then she heard footsteps on the grass. Her ears perked up but she didn't care. She didn't care if it was a Paras or Team Rocket, let them come and kill her, she had nothing to live for.

But it wasn't that, it wasn't that at all. Instead it was her brother Paul.

"I expected to see you here," Paul said.

...

It was atop Mount Moon they were going to announce the new Chief. The Lunar Pillar glinted green in the sun. All of the charmander tribe was gathered at the top amongst them members of the Jigglypuff and Clefairy tribe, eagerly anticipating the new chief. Many of the people believed Rune was going to be the Chief, after all his family had served the Chief for many years and Rune had served Hitokage after his father had died suddenly. Although a lot of the people did not trust Rune, he seemed like the best bet.

It was the village Elder who was to announce the new chief. Though his wings lacked the luster of the Charizard and wrinkles lined his face, he was the oldest of the Charizard tribe and hence had the authority to announce the new Chief.

Amidst the crowd of charmander, Rune was right next to Carmen. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He was like a father to me too," Rune said. "I swear when I become Chief, I'll avenge him."

Carmen brushed off his shoulder. "I don't need you to do that for me."

Rune nodded and removed his hand.

The elder began to read from the scroll. "As soon as I became Chief, my first action was to write this will. I knew I would never marry or have children for my love although subject to controversy was of someone of another tribe and I knew I wouldn't be able to be with her."

From amidst the crowd, Aylin had a knowing smile on her face, a single tear running down her cheek.

"And there have been many revisions, countless of people have come and gone in my life, all deserving a position as head of the tribe. All have gained my trust and have been put under the scrutinizing eye of myself and the people of this wonderful tribe."

"And taking all that into consideration I've decided that Carmen will be the next Chief of the tribe," the Elder said. Amidst the tribe there was uneasy mumbling.

"What?" Rune growled. He stomped on over, to the Elder, tearing through the tribe. "You must be getting blind in your old age. It should have been me."

He yanked the scroll from the Elder's hand and skimmed through it. "No this is impossible. This must be a prank scroll. Master always had a twisted sense of humor."

"Rune lay off," Seth said.

"But it should've been me!" Rune growled. "Not that blustering idiot."

"I'm going to have to take you away," Seth said.

"It was mine," Rune growled. "MINE!"

Seth was dragged away by Seth and a few other Charizard as he screamed bloody murder at Carmen. Meanwhile, Carmen, ignoring him was carried away by the rest of the tribe as they celebrated the appointment of a new Chief.

Jenna, meanwhile was concerned. On another occasion she'd be happy that Carmen was Chief, it had always been his dream to prove himself to the tribe and earning Chief Hitokage's trust wasn't an easy feat. On the other hand, after Hitokage and Carlotta's deaths she knew deep down in her heart this wasn't the Carmen she knew.

After the coronation ceremony, the Chief would give his first order to the tribe to cement his chieftainship and then he would be the official Chief of the charmander tribe.

Before she could follow the crowd of cheering charmander she heard somebody clear her throat. She turned to see Aylin and was taken aback.

"M-Master Aylin," Jenna said.

"Please, drop the titles," Aylin said. "You're from the Jigglypuff tribe, correct?"

Jenna nodded. "Yes."

"Your father was one of our own," Aylin said. "A good dancer and a good man. It's a shame the war took him away from us."

Jenna looked down sadly. Her father was a kind man who had the gentlest of smiles and the biggest of hearts. Jenna almost couldn't believe it when the soldier came and told her mother the bad news.

"What did you call me for, Master Aylin?"

"You love Carmen, don't you?"

Jenna was taken aback, her face flushed. "I wouldn't say love."

"You can't fool this old lady," Aylin said. "I see the way you look at him. I can tell that you love him, the same way you can see that he's clearly going through a rough time."

Jenna was speechless. Aylin was right. Carmen was carrying around a lot of pain and it was obvious. And Jenna would do anything, anything to help him through that.

"Yes, Carmen is going through a rough time," Aylin said. "And much like his master, he's too stubborn to let anybody in. That's why you need to be patient and stand by him. Lend him your strength and make sure he doesn't fall too far into his grief."

Aylin held Jenna's arm and placed a silver stone in her hand. A stone that shone a bright silver like the moon.

Jenna was surprised. "I can't... I'm not..."

"Take it," Aylin insisted. "It will grant you the strength needed to protect the ones you love."

Jenna was hesitant but Aylin insisted.

"Now let your magic course into it," Aylin said. Jenna closed her hands and from it emanated a white light. Magic in its purest form, untainted by the elements coursed through the stone making it glow as bright as the moon. Jenna was wrapped in a silver light as bright as the moon and then the light disappeared. The moon stone lost its bright allure, it was now just a plain rock like the ones lying around in the cave.

Jenna felt different. She felt more powerful. Power coursed through her body like a lake, calmly. She pulled out her water gun from the holster and fired it, a powerful burst of water reduced an unsuspecting rock to dust. She grinned.

"Congratulations Jenna," Aylin said. "You are now a Wigglytuff."

...

"What do you want with me?" Patricia asked her brother. There wasn't the usual stutter. After seeing Carlotta's dead body and Sean dying, she wouldn't, didn't want to hear another word from her brother's mouth about how useless she was. No, she wouldn't hear it. Not after all she'd been through.

"That look," Paul said. "You've grown."

Patricia was taken aback by the compliment. Her brother never complimented her. Instead of compliments all she was treated to was barrages of you're useless and incompetent. But a compliment? Never.

"I can see you want strength," Paul said. "And I can give it to you."

Attached to a belt by his hip, Paul brought up a small red feather. A feather plucked from the head of a Pidgeotto. Patricia also noticed the same red feather attached to the leather armlet.

"I can give you this Pidgeotto feather..."

"But?"

Paul was quite for a moment. he wasn't used to being interrupted especially by Patricia of all people.

"You must prove your strength to me," Paul said. "Defeat the trainers on Nugget Bridge then we may speak."

And she would. No more was Patricia plagued by despair but by determination. She would prove her strength to her brother and she would get the feather no matter the cost. Because the feather meant more power and more power meant that nobody had to die again.

...

The appointment of a new Chief was celebrated by beer and meat. All the charmander men gathered, parading their chief around while the Clefairy and Charmander women danced to the loud music. A few Zubat and Geodude were also gathered because the Chief of the Charmander was usually the Chief of the entire mountain.

The festivities carried on to the night, Jenna handing out drinks to the jovial men of the tribe. She noticed Carmen sitting in a corner, smiling weakly at a joke one of the Charizard was telling him. He barely touched his drink and the food on his plate was being taken by the other charmander. Her heart ached a little, knowing the pain he was going through.

Meanwhile, Martin was busy dancing with the other girls. His face red as he stumbled atop the stage, spilling beer everywhere. Jenna would have a word with him later.

The party continued on until the late night until Seth walked up on stage and made an announcement.

"Chief Carmen will now carry out his first instruction to solidify his rule," Seth said.

Technically this wouldn't be his first instruction. Apparently his first instruction was the removal of Rune as advisor but this was done secretly. Jenna only knew about it through the gossip of the Clefairy housewives.

Carmen walked up on stage. Seth raised his hand to quiet down the excited crowds. Martin was still drunkenly singing the song of the Charmander tribe but a quick stare from Jenna made his mouth snap shut.

Normally the Chief gave a long speech, expressing his honor at inheriting the position, good words about the previous Chief but not Carmen. In classic Carmen fashion, he was blunt and to the point.

"Seth will be appointed temporary Chief of the tribe," Carmen said, Seth was about to interject but Carmen raised a hand to stop him. "I'm going to get revenge on Team Rocket for my master. The previous Chief. It is a journey I will be participating in alone and if I see anyone of you try to intervene you will be banished."

There was uneasy mumbling amongst the tribe.

"Do I make myself clear?" Carmen growled.

The tribe uneasily agreed.

Carmen left the tent the agreements took place in, the tribe staring at him both in awe and surprise. No Chief had ever done something like that and Chief Carmen's first command would go down in tribe history. But Jenna didn't care about that. She cared about Carmen. She ran after him, running past a drunk Martin and an uneasy crowd.

Carmen was about to leave the mountains. Jenna ran toward him, calling after him.

"Carmy," she called. "Carmy wait."

"What do you want?" Carmen said. "Here to sing and stop me again."

Those words hurt Jenna. It was like a poison sting to the heart but Jenna ignored the pain. "This isn't like you Carmen. What happened to getting the gym badges? What happened to becoming champion?"

And what happened to that? Jenna remembered as children how Carmen would go on and on about that. How he would talk about his plan to take on the gyms, to fight the Elite 4. Carmen lived for that dream, it was all he could talk about and Jenna would laugh at how dorky he was, would smile when she saw him smile and would fall in love with the passion she saw in those bright orange eyes of his.

"I don't care about becoming Champion," Carmen growled. Those words hurt Jenna more than it hurt Carmen. "Not anymore. I'm going to make Team Rocket pay for what they did to Hitokage." Carmen clenched his fists. "I'm going to make them suffer."

And there was this hardness in his eyes, this coldness that said that he would do much much worse than make him suffer.

"So, if you care about me," Carmen said. "You'll join me. Or are you going to stop me from saving one of my friends?"

Jenna was taken aback by that statement. Angry even. It wasn't her fault Sean had died but deep down she thought that maybe it was. And even if she was, she would more than make up for it.

"I'll join you," Jenna said.

"Good," Carmen said. He walked off.

"Wait," Jenna said. "Let me go get Martin."

"That useless old man?" Carmen said.

"He's not useless."

Carmen sighed. "Whatever, make it quick."

Jenna was joining Carmen but not for the reason he thought. She didn't give two shits about Team Rocket. She was going along because the only way to win badges for Carmen was to be in his party. She would get the badges for Carmen and do her level best to convince him to not abandon his dream to become Champion. She loved him and she didn't want to see him like this. This was how she would be there for him like Aylin said.

Dragging Martin away from the Clefairy girl he was hitting up, she stomped towards Carmen.

"Ready?" Carmen asked.

Jenna nodded. "Ready."

And she was ready. She loved Carmen and she would do whatever it took to see him smile again.

_To be continued..._

_**A.N- **_**With the Mt Moon Arc done, we move onwards to new uncharted territory. Get ready to meet new faces and see new magic disciples as we move into the 2****nd**** Act of Magic of the Extinct!**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story and hope to see you next time for the next chapter! Till next time, TheFool0 out!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Cerulean Mage Center wasn't as packed as they expected a Mage Center next to a gym to be. Many people had returned to the mountains in order to see how their families were doing, the TV screens on the walls showed news of the Mount Moon incident and Hitokage's face was plastered on every TV screen.

Jenna cast a concerned look at Carmen but he was still stone faced, tapping his fingers against the white table.

"Can I get you anything?" asked one of the nurses.

"Coffee, please," Jenna said, smiling at the nurse.

They had decided to head to Cerulean cause they had heard that Team Rocket grunts were around the area and Carmen wanted to find them and find Giovanni. But their search had led them nowhere, they asked around but the people had their mouths shut and others just told them off. Meanwhile, Jenna started registering for the gym battle. She figured while they were stuck here, they might as well challenge the gym. Carmen completely ignored them, his sole focus finding Team Rocket and while Carmen continued his search, Jenna and Martin trained and much to Jenna's disappointment, their training didn't go anywhere. Martin still stuck with a useless stick.

"Hey, asshole," said a voice. A very snotty, high and mighty voice that pissed Jenna off the moment she heard it. "How's it going?"

Standing in front of them was Blue Oak accompanied by a timid looking Ratata mage and a girl who was _floating _in the air with her eyes closed shrouded in a purple aura, a spoon floating in front of her. She had a tattoo of a star on her forehead and three wavy lines on her shoulder. She had long, silky black hair than ran down to her back and wore black leather armor that ran up till her torso. Jenna didn't need the girl to tell her she was off the Abra tribe, she just showed it and judging by the spoon and tattoos on her body it seemed she was already of the Kadabra stage.

"I'm fine," Carmen said.

"Amelia and I," Blue said, pointing to the Kadabra. "Just won ourselves our second gym badge." Blue pulled out a badge case showing a gleaming blue Cascade Badge in the second slot. "And what's more..."

Blue scuffled around in his leather satchel, pulling out a golden nugget the size of a coconut. "We got ourselves a nugget from the Nugget Bridge challenge. Paul's over there checking out how that useless chick in your team..."

"P-Patricia," Rick offered.

"Tisha," Blue said. "Is doing. We're headed there to join him now."

"Patricia's participating," Jenna suddenly exclaimed.

Blue nodded and suddenly his eyes widened. Hands on his chin and a huge grin on his face, he smirked. "Damnnn girl, you look fine." He turned to Carmen. "Where do you keep pulling up with the goods." Blue walked over to Jenna. "What say you ditch this loser and join our team."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Hands off douchebag."

She stomped over to the bar, where Martin was hitting up the nurse in charge over there and started dragging him off by his ears.

"We found Patricia," Jenna said.

"But this nurse," Martin said. "She's one of a kind and oh, so beautiful."

"They all look the same, Martin," Jenna said, sighing. She smiled at the nurse. "Is he bothering you?"

The nurse had an impassive look on her face. "Yes. Please take him away."

Jenna nodded and started dragging him out.

"C'mon Jenna," Martin protested. "At least let me get her number!"

She grabbed his arm and started tugging him away, despite his protests. "You're being a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"A man must be firm when he finds the love of his life."

"The love of his life being the entire female population of Kanto?"

Martin nodded. "Exactly!"

The Mage Center door opened with a whir.

"She's a feisty one," Blue grinned, turning to Carmen. "I like it."

Rick and Amelia had headed off to the cafeteria, people who were interested in the commotion Jenna and Martin returned to their meals.

"Speaking of feisty ones," Blue said. "I wonder where that chick with the antennae is..."

At the mention of Carlotta, Carmen suddenly flared up. "Shut up," he mumbled.

"I think she was really into me," Blue said. "Oh, and that dude with the dagger, I wonder how he's doing..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Carmen growled, burning the table he was at to a crisp.

"Dude, relax, I'm just..." Blue's mouth clamped shut when he saw the look in Carmen's eyes. The cold, hard look of a man who had just lost someone he loved. A look Blue was greeted by everyday he looked in the mirror the time his parents died.

Suddenly, Blue softened. The people at the Center were suddenly focused on Blue and Carmen. A nurse had walked over to them, telling Carmen that if he or anybody he knows causes another commotion he would be asked to leave.

"Sorry," Carmen mumbled and sat down and started heading outside the Center.

"Hey, man," Blue said, his cocky exterior suddenly diminishing into one of understanding because if anyone knew what Carmen was going through, it was him. "I'm sorry for going off like that... I didn't..."

"Out of my face," Carmen said.

"Look, I know what it's like," Blue said. "If you need anybody to talk..."

"I said get out of my face!" Carmen said. Loudly this time. The fire on his tail flared up and his claws were inches away from Blue's throat.

"Alright," Blue said, raising his hands in surrender. "Alright... fine. I'll give you some space..."

Blue backed off a little, starting to walk away. But he couldn't just let Carmen go down this path. Not after all the people he pushed away when he was mourning his parents. Not after all the hurt he had put the people he loved through.

"Just know if you need anything..."

But by the time Blue could say anything, Carmen was gone.

...

The path to Nugget Bridge was surrounded by colorful stands and the smell of confetti. Animated discussion ran amongst the people of Cerulean, who were lined up by the stands buying snacks and sweets. The smell of barbecued meat spread in the air. The Nugget Bridge challenge was, after all, something that was held annually in Cerulean. People all over Cerulean gathered to see a tournament of various mages of different backgrounds battle it out for a gold nugget worth five thousand pokedollars. But Patricia wasn't here for the nugget, she was here for what her brother promised her.

By the edge of Nugget Bridge, there was a table. Sitting at the table was a handsome boy around Patricia's age with black hair combed over one of his eyes and a bored expression on his face. He wore a purple and yellow scarf around his neck and a black jacket. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't a scarf around his neck but rather an Ekans.

He looked up and grinned at Patricia. "Hey there, pretty lady. Here to join the Nugget Bridge tournament."

Patricia reddened at his compliment but shrugged it off. "Yes."

"You're just in time," the boy said. "We still have one more spot in the tournament just for you."

The boy clapped his hands. "Hey, Zane."

The boy peaked over the table. "Zane." He picked up a pen and tossed it underneath the table. "Zane, get your lazy ass up."

From underneath the table, a Zubat mage pulled himself up, stretching out his wings and yawning revealing his sharp fangs. Like Zinnia, Zane had bandages wrapped around his eyes. He had a black cape draped over his back and also wore a black jacket.

"Cut a guy some slack, Zeke," Zane said. "Some of us need some shut eye."

Zane sniffed in the air. "I smell pidgey feathers."

"That's because we have ourselves a new participant," Zeke said.

Zane scratched his shoulder length black hair. "I have to do the checkups," he groaned.

Zeke nodded. "You have to do the checkups."

Zane fluttered over to Patricia, sniffing at her. Patricia stepped back a little, uncomfortable at how close Zane was getting.

"Zane here makes sure you aren't carrying anything illegal with you," Zeke said. "Though we're one to talk." He mumbled the last bit under his breath. "As per Nugget Tournament rules, you aren't allowed to carry any items that may give you an unfair advantage. Potions, magic enhancement drugs etcetera."

"Satchel," Zane said suddenly.

Patricia hesitantly unbuckled her satchel. Zane handed it to Zeke who scuffled through it. He pulled out jars of purple liquid and the oran and sitrus berries she had gathered. He plucked one of the citrus berries and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey," Patricia protested.

"Those potions looked hand-made," Zeke said, a look of sudden interest spreading across his face. "Hmm."

"You just ate one of my berries," Patricia said.

Zeke ignored her. "You make these potions."

"Y-Yes," Patricia said, flustered. "I worked really hard to find those berries, you know?"

"You got an interesting skill set, I'll give you that," Zeke said.

Zane fluttered to the table and plopped on to the chair.

"Anything else you find, lazybones?" Zeke asked.

Zane shook his head. "Nah, she's clean."

Zeke nodded. "You have a party?"

Patricia shook her head. "No, I'm alone."

At that, the Ekans' eyes fluttered open.

"Huh, you got Venom's attention," Zeke said, grinning. "Not many people interest him."

"A-Are you going to sign me in or not?" Patricia stammered, her cheeks red. She wasn't used to demanding things from others, Zeke thought. And it showed.

"I am," Zeke said. "But just know you'll be up against Mason."

"Mason?"

Zeke nodded. "Mankey mage with a hell of a track record. He hasn't lost a single battle except against that Oak kid but he's on another level."

Zeke leaned forward. Patricia could see a sparkle of curiosity in his grey eyes. "But even the Oak kid had trouble with him," Zeke said. "If it weren't for that Pidgeotto mage, he would have been screwed."

Even Blue had trouble with him? Patricia had a hard time believing that.

Zeke slumped back on his chair. "You have to be really brave or really stupid to challenge the guy."

Zeke turned a paper around and held out a pen. "Sign here, please."

That statement caused fear to grip at her heart. Even Blue had trouble against this Mason guy, what good would a mage like Patricia do? Patricia who couldn't even face off against the Paras horde, Patricia who couldn't even protect her friends when it mattered the most?

(her sliced throat and the blood, oh the blood)

She almost didn't want to sign.

But the thought of the Pidgeotto feather, the thought of the strength that brought and the thought of finally, finally having the strength to protect him, to protect Carmen who had believed in her when no one else did. To make sure he wouldn't have to go through the pain he went through again.

"Look, pretty lady," Zeke said. "I don't have all day."

Patricia signed the paper.

Zeke grinned. "Done and dusted. The tournament starts at 7 P.M sharp. Don't be late."

Zeke noticed the determination in her eyes as she walked off. That girl was fighting for something. Zeke wondered if maybe he could get her to join. If maybe, just maybe the girl would join good old Team Rocket.

His Ekans hissed, wide awake now.

Zeke grinned. "You're right, Venom. This _is _going to be interesting."

...

The pain never went away. Carmen ripped into the trees, trying his hardest to ignore the sharp ache in his heart. He let out screams of frustration, yanking a tree and tossing it aside. He didn't want to think about them because it hurt him and showing hurt was a weakness.

And Carmen had to be strong. If he was weak, he wouldn't be able to defeat Team Rocket.

Carmen raised his hand, ready to reduce the tree in front of him into splinters but suddenly a purple rope tied around his hand. It was tight, so tight in fact that Carmen could feel his arm breaking. Carmen summoned a fireball and the rope untied itself immediately after.

Carmen heard the bushes rustle. He turned and suddenly there was a dagger by his throat.

Standing in front of him was a woman with mask and a cloth around her head, covering her left eye. A sliver of black hair could be seen over her venom green eyes. She wore light clothing that allowed flexibility and a red scarf around her neck.

The purple rope wrapped itself around the woman's neck. Carmen realized it wasn't a rope but a creature. An Ekans to be exact.

"Good job, Naga," the woman said. She turned to Carmen. Staring into her black eyes was like staring into space. There was something cold about them, something very distant and disconnected. Like the eyes of a killer.

"Don't try anything or I will slice your throat."

"Who the hell are you?" Carmen asked.

"Carmen, the Chief of the Charmander tribe," the woman said.

"How do you know who I am?" Carmen growled, claws appearing from his nails.

"I have my sources," she said. "Loosen up. I'm not here to kill you, unless it's completely necessary."

And she meant it.

"You lost..."

"SHUT UP!"

Carmen tried summoning a fireball but before he could, he was on the ground. The crouched down on top of him, the cold edge of the dagger prickling his Adam's apple.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the woman said. "Listen up otherwise the charmander tribe will lose another Chief."

Carmen gulped and nodded. The woman got off of him, Carmen got up.

"So, what the hell do you want?"

The woman's dagger slid back into her sleeves. "Revenge, the same as you and I'll need your help."

"Why me?" Carmen asked. "I'm nothing special."

"Because like me, you have lost people that are important to you."

Carmen ignored that statement. Brushed it aside. Thinking about Sean and... Thinking about _them _hurt. It hurt like hell.

"And what's in it for me?"

"Information," she said. "I know where Team Rocket currently is."

At that, Carmen perked up. "Where?"

"Route 24, they're staking out by the lighthouse."

At that Carmen blazed ahead, completely ignoring the woman's existence.

The woman appeared in front of Carmen, causing him to stumble backwards.

"So, you're just going to trust me?" she asked. "A woman you just met."

Carmen got up, looking up at her. He was speechless.

The woman sighed. "You didn't even ask my name."

Carmen was still speechless though he seemed to be getting embarrassed as his face was reddening.

"You're a lost cause."

"S-Shut up," Carmen stammered.

Carmen got up, crossed his arms and sighed.

"What's your name?" Carmen mumbled.

He acted so much like a child. The child the woman wished she had.

"My name is Elaine," the woman said. "This Ekans is Naga. You'd do well to remember it."

...

"Patricia."

Patricia heard somebody exclaim.

"Patricia!" the voice said, more relieved now. "I'm so glad to see you."

Jogging towards her was Jenna. She hugged Patricia tightly, causing Patricia's body to tighten up a little.

"Martin!" Jenna called, screaming at the crowd. "Martin you old bastard, we found Patricia!"

Martin emerged from the crowd, carrying a plastic bag carrying a bunch of snacks against his chest in one hand and a tub of popcorn in another. His mouth was stuffed, causing his cheeks to puff out and crumbs were littered around his beard.

"Thatsh a relief," Martin mumbled out, grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing his mouth with them.

Jenna let out a sigh, hands on her hips. She smiled at Martin.

"If you don't act like you're excited I'm going to punch that food out of your stomach."

Seeing that smile, Martin spit out his food. "Hey Catricia, it's so nice to see you!"

At that, Patricia giggled.

Jenna sat Patricia down and they got to talking.

"I know you don't know me all that well," Jenna said. "I just joined and..."

"Is Carmen alright?" Patricia suddenly asked. Jenna was taken aback, she thought Patricia was the timid type, not someone to suddenly interject like that.

"S-Sorry," Patricia stammered. "It's just..."

Jenna shook her head. "No, I understand. You're concerned."

Jenna sighed and crossed her legs. She drew circles on the bench they were sitting on. "Carmen is..."

"He's hurting?"

Jenna nodded weakly. "Yeah, he's hurting."

"Oh no," Patricia whispered. Looking down on the ground.

Jenna held Patricia's hand. "But I'm sure he'll be fine," Jenna said. Though she wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jenna lied. Smiling at her to make her lie more believable. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Patricia could tell she was lying but even though that was the case, Patricia knew. Patricia knew he would get back up and be his old self again, she was sure of it.

"But forget about Carmen," Jenna said. "Martin and I heard you'll be taking on the Nugget Challenge. Are you sure you don't need our help?"

Patricia shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said.

"You sure?"

Patricia nodded. "I'm sure."

"If you say so."

But Jenna still couldn't shake the worry in her heart. She was sure Patricia could handle herself but Jenna had heard rumors about how harsh the Nugget Challenge was. She'd heard of cases where people almost died because of how harsh participants could be.

"Ladies and Gentleman," said an excited voice. "Boys and girls! Welcome to the 25th Annual Nugget Challenge!'

The crowd cheered. People all around started scrambling for places in the stalls. Even Martin was running amongst the crowd.

"That's my cue," Patricia said. "I'll see you after the Challenge?"

"Yeah," Jenna said, her voice trailing off.

Patricia got up and headed off, almost getting buried amidst the crowd.

Jenna's was lost in thought, thinking about Carmen. She really hoped he was okay. He hadn't been seen in the Mage Center for a while and Jenna was starting to get worried.

There was no time to worry about him though. Jenna had to worry about Patricia. She walked amidst the excited crowd, praying that Carmen was alright.

On the other side of Nugget Bridge, two figures were hidden inside bushes amidst the shadow of a looming lighthouse. Ahead of them were men in black outfits with a big R emblazoned in the middle all carrying automatic weapons.

"You ready?" Elaine asked.

Carmen nodded, anger coursing through his body. "Hell yeah."

Back at Nugget Bridge, the audience seated atop stands that protruded from Cerulean Lake let out excited cheers.

"The Rules of the Nugget Challenge are simple!" the commentator said. "If you get thrown into the water you lose and if you're pushed into the edges of the bridge you also lose!"

The commentator pointed to the edges of Nugget Bridge that emptied out into the concrete streets of Cerulean and the grassy plains of Route 24.

"Do you all understand?" the commentator asked the crowd.

"Yes," the crowd said in unison.

"I SAID, DO. YOU. ALL. UNDERSTAND?"

"YES!" the crowd roared.

"Good," the commentator said.

"Our first match will be... the contradictory duo of..."

The spotlights flashed on to two kids, who couldn't be more than twelve years old bickering. One of them with a pair of pink antennae and the other wearing the brown garb of the weedle tribe.

"CALE FROM THE CATERPIE TRIBE AND WADE FROM THE WEEDLE TRIBE!"

The crowd erupted in laughter. All of them knowing about how the Weedle tribe hated all types of body alterers and how the Caterpie tribe was scattered because of them.

"And, taking the challenge all by her lonesome," the commentator announced. "A timid beauty of the Pidgey tribe..."

The lights flashed onto Patricia who's face turned such a deep red, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and a tomato.

"PATRICIAAAA!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. Some of the men even began to whistle.

The lights flashed off and shined on the Nugget Bridge, making it light up like the sun.

"LET THE BATTLES... BEGIN!"

_To be continued..._

_**A.N- **_**With that Chapter 13 is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Elaine is the Ekans I caught in the Route before Cerulean and since I'd never used an Ekans before I decided to add her into the team.**

**Next chapter will be the Nugget Challenge and I wonder, just what could Team Rocket want with Bill. You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**Till next time, TheFool0 out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Patricia charged and was greeted by a string shot to the chest.

Cale snickered. "Heh, got you."

"Ooh," the commentator announced. "Looks like Patricia is in a bit of a pickle."

But then Cale tried to pull and his face was as red as a tomato.

The crowd loud.

"Looks like Cale doesn't have the strength to move her!"

While Cale struggled to pull her, Wade leaped in the air.

"Always said body alterers were pathetic," Wade said, throwing poisonous darts at Patricia. Patricia managed to step back causing Cale to stumble over and hit the golden bridge.

"S-sorry," Patricia mumbled.

The darts were inches away from her, one millimeter away from her toes.

"You're good," Wade said, throwing darts at her again. Patricia blew them away with wind.

"But not good enough," Wade said.

Patricia noticed a dart stuck in her knee, upon noticing it she keeled over. Her body suddenly went numb and she could barely move her fingers.

The crowd winced. The commentator also let out a wince.

"Looks like Wade hit her with the stun spore," the commentator exclaimed.

Jenna let out a concerned gasp. Paul shook his head in disappointment.

"Looks like the dynamic bug type duo have their win in the bag if they can just get her into the water or on the other side of the bridge."

It was like the flow of magic had stopped; she couldn't course her magical energy into the feathers on her armlet. She tried to speak but it was as if her mouth was clamped shut with glue.

Wade kicked Cale." Get up thing. I don't think I'll be able to carry her on my own."

Patricia tried moving her body but it was like she was fighting a waterfall, her body was unbearably painful as she tried to move her finger, her toes, anything.

Cale got up. "Man, she gave me the works."

"No, you were just pathetic."

The two boys heaved as they picked up Patricia as Patricia tried to fight the paralysis coursing through her body.

"Don't worry," Wade said. "It's not fatal, one Cheri Berry and you'll be fine."

"That's not what you said during our practice," Cale said.

"Cause you're a body alterer."

They were just mere minutes away from the bridge. Some of the crowd looked in eager anticipation, others already resigned knowing Patricia lost.

And Patricia? she would have resigned. She would have accepted defeat. But that was the old Patricia.

She thought about Carlotta, she thought about Sean, she thought about the kindness of Jenna and the goofball that was Martin and she thought about Carmen. Carmen who was hurting, Carmen who would go down an awful path if she wasn't strong enough to protect him.

And she moved her toe.

"Alright Cale," Wade said. "You just have to drop her off right..."

A burst of wind suddenly pushed Wade outside the bridge.

"What the...?" Wade sputtered, dumbfounded.

The crowd let out a wild cheer.

"LOOKS LIKE PATRICIA IS BACK!"

Cale, unable to support Patricia's weight on his own dropped Patricia on the ground. Buried underneath her weight, Patricia used this as an opportunity to get up. Fighting against the paralysis, Patricia moved her body, first her toes, then her feet, then her legs. She got up, her body askew but still she got up. Cale tried launching a string shot but it was useless, one gust of wind and he was on the other edge of Nugget Bridge.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND IS THE TIMID BEAUTY, PATRICIA!"

The crowd let out a roar of approval, even Jenna got up from her seat. Patricia let out a weak smile before collapsing on the ground.

The audience let out a gasp.

"Ooh," the commentator winced. "Paralysis does that to a person. We'll get some medics and we'll see her in the next round!"

The crowd let out a cheer, from amidst the commentator's booth, Zeke smirked. This was going to be interesting.

...

Bill's lighthouse loomed tall in the distance, standing even taller than the mountain behind it. In the distance they could hear the muffled cheers of the Nugget Bridge Challenge, the bright lights and large crowd could be seen all the way from Route 25 like a star in the sky.

But Carmen didn't care about that. Carmen cared about what was in front of him.

Stationed around Bill's lighthouse were Team Rocket grunts, the big red R sticking out like acne. They patrolled the stretch of green land around the lighthouse.

Atop a small rise in the mountains was Elaine and Carmen. Carmen was more than ready to slash through the Team Rocket members but Elaine stopped him, suggesting a stealthier approach.

"Our people don't know stealth," Carmen said. "Stealth is a coward's tactic."

"Stealth is the difference between life and death," Elaine said. "Now tell me, Carmen. Do you want to die?"

Carmen wanted to argue but he decided against it. He would go along with her cowardly tactic if it means revenge against Giovanni. Naga wrapped herself around Elaine. In her hands were a bunch of daggers.

"Keep behind me," Elaine said. "Watch and learn."

"Whatever," Carmen said, rolling his eyes.

Elaine disappeared into the bushes, Carmen followed behind her and into the darkness of the night.

...

Patricia's opponent was someone from her tribe. Or at least someone from another branch. A woman named Pauline and by her side was a woman wearing a purple robe. She had two hard whiskers on her cheek and she had a regal air about her.

"On one side, the timid beauty Patricia returns for her second match!" said the commentator. "On the other side we have Pauline from the Pidgey tribe and Nadia, an heir to the throne of the Safari Zone!"

The crowd were taken aback. Surprised a member of the Nidoran Royal Family would participate in something like this. Normally they didn't involve themselves in trivial matters like this. They usually came to Cerulean for a short expedition to Mount Moon. After that, they normally involved themselves in battle to experience the surge before heading back to Fuchsia for the ritual.

"Will our timid beauty's luck run out or will she manage to defeat these two powerhouses?!"

The lights flashed off and suddenly shone on the entirety of Nugget Bridge.

"LET THE BATTLES... BEGIN!"

...

Carmen watched as one by one, Team Rocket Grunts were plucked mercilessly by Elaine and Naga. Elaine throwing daggers straight at their skulls with a precision that made them fall over like trees and Naga using her teeth as a tether the trees and her tail wrapped around their necks.

Carmen swerved around those corpses, staring at them in a mixture of disgust and horror. Elaine moved from body to body with a ruthless efficiency, plucking out her dagger from the person she killed before moving on to the next person. There was no mercy or sympathy in her eyes, just a cold, merciless stare.

Soon they were by the entrance of the lighthouse, patrolled by only one man.

Elaine turned to Carmen.

"He's yours."

Carmen nodded.

He sneaked slowly through the bushes, the man casting a quick glance at them before walking away.

Soon he was inches away from the man with his claws out.

...

Patricia won battle after battle with scratches and bruises to show for it. In one of the battles she was wrapped around in vines from the Bellsprout seed, inches away from throwing her into the water but after a quick gust of air and a risky jump she was back on the bridge.

After a series of tough and intense battles Patricia finally made it into the finals. After the finals she would win the Nugget and her chance for the Pidgeotto feather her brother had promised.

"Now it's what you've all been waiting for ladies and gentleman," the commentator announced. "The final battle to determine who's going to win the grand prize."

"On one side of the arena," the commentator said, flashing the light on Patricia. "We have the timid beauty Patricia who surprised us again and again with her series of successful solo battles!"

The crowd cheered. Jenna looked on nervously, Martin's face was red from all the beer he had drunk.

"On the other side," the commentator said. "The undisputed champion of the Nugget challenge. A Mankey mage shown to not show any mercy. Please welcome... the bone breaker... MASON!"

The lights flashed on the other side revealing a huge, barrel chested man with muscles that looked like they could break titanium. He had a large, scruffy beard and a frenzy look in his eyes that scared Patricia. He was much larger than Patricia and looked like he could snap her like a twig. Seeing Mason made her want to forfeit and forget the Pidgeotto feather. Seeing Mason made her want to give up.

But then she thought of Carmen, of Carlotta and Sean. They wouldn't want her to give up. And so, she steeled herself, swallowed up her fear and stared Mason straight into his beady brown eyes.

"Are you ready folks?"

The crowd exclaimed.

"I said... ARE. YOU. READY. FOLKS?"

The crowd let out a cheer that could be described as almost manic.

"LET THE FINALS OF THE NUGGET CHALLENGE, BEGIN!"

As Mason and Patricia began their fight, Carmen had his claws out. Ahead of him, a living breathing human being. In his hands, his claws, the man's life.

Carmen took a deep breath and pounced.

_To be continued... _

**A.N- ****Sorry guys for the late chapter. I was really busy with university and other responsibilities and didn't have the time to work on MOTE. But now that I've gotten everything in order, I hope to update more frequently, preferably a new chapter every week.**

**This chapter is very half assed to me and I hope to improve my quality the time the next chapter comes around so thank you for being patient and I hope to see you guys next time.**

**TheFool0 out!**


	15. Chapter 15

The man was starting to look suspicious. He took out his radio only to be greeted by static. He steadied himself, straightening his weapon.

"Now's your chance Carmen," Elaine said.

Carmen peered at the man from behind the bush, his claws ready and a knot around his stomach. He had never killed before let alone in such a cowardly way.

Carmen took a deep breath and pounced.

...

Patricia launched a gust of wind that caused Mason to stumble a little. Patricia focused her magic into the feathers on her bracelet and punched him in the gut. He staggered but remained unfazed. Patricia put the feather on her boot and focused her magic there going in for a kick to the side. He stumbled a little to the side but still remained still.

"Patricia continues her relentless onslaught but Mason remains unfazed!" the commentator exclaimed. "Is this where Patricia's luck runs out."

Patricia took up a defensive position as Mason stared at her, indifferent.

"You pack quite a punch, girlie," Mason said. Mason towered over her like a foreboding giant. Patricia stood, staring straight at his calm eyes. Mason ducked, using a low kick attack to make Patricia lose her balance and before she could even hit the ground, she was greeted by an elbow in the stomach that knocked the air right out her lungs.

The crowd winced. "Oof, that looked like it hurt," said the commentator. "Will the timid beauty be able to get up?"

Patricia tried getting up but Mason grabbed her face and slammed it against the bridge. The crowd let out another wince. Jenna felt her heart in her throat. She got up from her seat, navigating through the tangle of feet and hands trying to get to the commentator's booth to stop this fight but was stopped by a firm hand to her shoulder. Standing behind her was a large man with huge muscles who shook his head.

"This is Patricia's fight," the man said calmly.

"And who the hell are you supposed to me?" Jenna said, shaking off his hand.

"I'm Patricia's brother," the man said. "My name is Paul."

"If you're who you claim to be, you'd want this to stop," Jenna said as Patricia struggled to get up only to be greeted by a kick to the side. "Look at what that bastard's doing to her."

Paul nodded. "I understand but this is not your fight. It is hers and as her brother I know, despite the pain she's going through."

Patricia was yanked upwards by her hair as Mason causing her to cry out in pain, her nose bleeding, bruises lining her face. Mason pressed against her lower back. Her back tearing underneath the pressure Mason applied on it with his foot, a horrible grin plastered on his face.

Jenna winced. Trying to fight every instinct she had to run to the arena and tear that smirk off his face.

"She wouldn't want anyone to fight her battles," Mason finished. "Especially after everything she lost."

Jenna clenched her fist, resisting the urge to punch this Paul guy in the face. She knew Paul knew more about his sister than she did but Jenna couldn't stand to see the pain she was going through.

Jenna breathed out an exasperated sigh and flayed her hands. "Fine, fine." She stared at Paul who remained very impassive even though his own sister was getting her bones broken. She looked straight into his calm grey eyes and said "Just know that if anything happens to Patricia, after I deal with Mason..."

She smiled.

"You're next."

Paul shifted his body a little bit.

...

Mark grunt saw a flash of red and held out his gun in front of him. The gun was sliced clean in half. A Charmeleon landed in front of him and swung his tail but Mark stepped back.

Mark's first instinct was to call for backup but he realized that if someone with literal flames on his tail managed to get to him, they were all probably wiped out. Mark cursed. He had to be careful. If this Charmeleon managed to wipe out everyone that was posted around Route 24, there was no telling what he could do to Mike. So, Mike did what he does well. Talk.

"What the hell is a Charmeleon like you doing here?" Mike asked, tossing what remained of his gun away. "Wasn't your kind eaten by the Paras?"

"Not all of us," Carmen said. "Not me."

Mike looked at the charmeleon's eyes, the rage that was burning in them. He'd seen that look a lot from all the guys he worked with back at HQ. The eyes of someone who was consumed by rage. But Mike saw something else. A softness in them. He hadn't gone over the edge yet.

"You want revenge, don't you?" Mike asked, grinning. "I can see it in your eyes."

The Charmeleon didn't say anything.

"My mates haven't been radioing in," Mike said, waving his radio in front of the Charmeleon. "Did you kill them?"

Still quiet. So, he was the stubborn type. He needed something more to crack open his shell. Mike knew just where to start.

"You know, I was there at Mount Moon." Mike started pacing back and forth. "I was part of the squad that released those zombies. What do you call em, Paras?"

The grunt saw the Charmeleon shift a little. Bingo. "I managed to get away. My mates, not so much. I saw them tear through some of them. I never knew them all that well but man, the way those monsters tore through em all. They didn't deserve to go like that..."

"Shut up," the Charmeleon mumbled.

"What's that?" Mike asked, placing a palm by his ear to further mock the Charmeleon. Trying his darndest not to grin.

"SHUT UP!" the Charmeleon roared.

"Calm down," Mike said. "The way you're getting so angry. Makes me wonder if you lost someone too..."

"I said shut the fuck up," Mike growled. The flame on his tail getting brighter. Here we go.

"Was it your family?" Mike asked. Walking closer to him to taunt him. "Your girl?"

Mike tilted his head. "Or perhaps even your friend?"

The charmeleon let out a roar and sprinted towards him. He swiped at Mike in a frenzy making his movement predictable. Mike leaped back and the charmeleon launched a fireball which was easily dodged by sidestepping.

"You're predictable," Mike said, smirking. "Maybe that's why your friend died."

"SHUT UP!" the charmeleon screamed. "The hell do you know?"

The charmeleon pounced and dived towards Mike like a comet. Mike just took a step to the right and the boy swiped at air. Mike just kicked him across the back and the boy was greeted by dirt.

Mike tried his darndest not to laugh. This kid was an idiot. He might as well have some fun with him before he turned him in to the boss. Mike doubted this kid killed his entire squad. He had to have had some help. After handing the kid in he swore he'd find that bastard and make him or her pay.

The kid got up, his eyes still burning with rage. He tried tackling Mike but Mike evaded. The boy swiped with his tail and Mike jumped, kicking him across the side for good measure.

"For someone who wants revenge you sure are pretty whack in a fight," Mike said. He knelt down and grabbed the kid's hair, pulling him upwards. Mike could see the rage in his eyes. The boy tried moving his tail to try and trip him over but Mike easily avoided it. He rolled him over and pressed his foot against his stomach.

"Now kid," Mike said, losing his usual mirth. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I have serious doubts a weakling like you could kill all my mates. So, what I want you to do is tell me who you're working for and afterwards you can run back home to mommy."

Elaine was tucked away in the bushes. She had a dagger ready to meet the grunt's throat if Carmen talked.

Much to her surprise, Carmen didn't talk.

The charmeleon mumbled something.

"What was that kid?" Mike asked.

"Don't call me weak," the charmeleon mumbled.

Mike pressed his boot against the boy's stomach. "I'm not joking kid. If you don't spill, you'll be let off with more than just a few bruises."

The charmeleon launched a fireball straight through Mike's boot. Mike let out a yelp as the charmeleon got up. Mike managed to get the fire out but he lost a perfectly fine boot. He turned to see that the charmeleon's claws were out, his body was hunched over ready to strike.

"Don't you ever call me weak," the charmeleon said, his voice as cool as ice.

The charmeleon pounced at Mike and Mike saw his eyes. They were hard, as hard as stone. The eyes of a killer.

...

Patricia was laying on the ground heaving as Mason put a heavy boot on her stomach. He puffed out his chest, spreading his arms wide as the crowd exploded with excited cheering.

He looked down at Patricia with pity and did something unconventional. He picked her up and dusted her clothes.

The crowd remained quiet, in eager anticipation of what was about to happen next.

"Look girlie," Mason said. "I had a lot of fun but now I'm starting to pity you. If you surrender now, I'll make sure your defeat isn't painful."

Patricia shook her head.

"I... I'm not going to give up," she said through heavy breaths. Her nose was bleeding, there was blood running down her mouth and staining her clothes. Bruises littered her body which swayed to one side. Yet she still refused to give up.

Mason let out a disappointed sigh. "Very well punch me," he said. "And from that punch I shall see whether this fight is worth continuing at all."

Patricia swung her arm against Mason's chest. But her arms felt so limp, so weak so all she ended up doing was a light tap against his bare chest.

Mason shook his head. Patricia had no time to react as a karate chop met her arm causing a loud crunch that made her scream in agony. Her arm hung loosely at her side as tears streamed down her face. Half of the crowd cheered, the other was nauseated.

"We could have ended this fight in a less painful manner but it seems you left me no choice."

Mason focused raised his fist, focusing all his magic into it. Jenna knew a mega punch when she saw it. He was going to launch her across the bridge and Jenna didn't know whether or not Patricia was going to survive it. She was about to run, run to the commentator's booth and stop this match but Paul stopped her before she could.

"Let go of me asshole," Jenna snapped. "Your sister is going to die."

Paul shook his head. "Wait and watch."

"No, I don't want her to die," Jenna said, struggling against his firm grip.

"She isn't going to die," Paul said calmly. "She made sure of that."

Jenna turned and held her breath Mason launched his mega punch and...

Was suddenly whizzed across the arena by a violent gust of wind.

Jenna couldn't believe her eyes. Hell, even the audience couldn't. They were all as still as stone; the commentator also had his mouth shut.

And then...

The audience erupted in an explosive wave of rampant cheering. Jenna let out a breath of relief, Paul smiled. Patricia had won. Patricia had won!

As if to cement that fact the commentator loudly cheered "AND THE WINNER OF THIS LEG OF THE NUGGET TOURNAMENT IS PATRICIA FROM THE PIDGEY TRIBE!"

The crowd roared their approval. Patricia could only afford to give them a weak smile as the world swirled around her and she collapsed on the ground.

...

The charmeleon swiped like a madman. His eyes burning with rage and the fire on his tail blazing. Mike was unable to predict his next move and act accordingly. One minute the charmeleon would be swiping at him with his claws causing scratches on his body that erupted with blood. And just when Mike thought he saw an opening the charmeleon launched a fireball and leaped in the air. Mike couldn't find any openings and with the amount of scratches on his body he was starting to get exhausted.

Mike decided to cut the bullshit and use his magic. His muscles expanded just in time as the Charmeleon leapt in the air. Mike punched the Charmeleon square in the stomach causing the Charmeleon to roll on the ground.

Mike let out a sigh of relief. His old man didn't teach him much, but he was glad to have inherited the Machop disciple form him.

He thought the battle would be done. He thought he had killed the Charmeleon but the kid got up. The Charmeleon charged towards him launching two fireballs that Mike swatted aside with ease. Mike swung his hand but the Charmeleon ducked and soon he felt four claws pierce his stomach.

Mike tried punching the Charmeleon but the Charmeleon put his claws further inside, causing the punch to just barely bruise the little bastard.

The Charmeleon tackled him to the floor and let out a cry before slashing at Mike's face.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME WEAK AGAIN," Carmen roared. Slashing at his face, his eyes, his nose. "DON'T YOU EVER MAKE FUN OF ME AGAIN!"

"Enough," said a calm voice.

"SHUT UP!"

"I said enough Carmen," Elaine said. "You've already killed him."

And Carmen saw. The Team Rocket grunt, or what was left of him. His face was a bloody mess, his body littered with scars. And his eyes wide open, wide open with fear.

"Get up," Carmen shouted, shaking him. "GET UP YOU BASTARD I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU."

"He won't be getting up anytime soon," Elaine said.

"I killed him?" Carmen asked.

Elaine nodded.

"I... killed him... someone," Carmen mumbled. His words slowly becoming a muddled mess.

Carmen stared at his claws, his hands. Blood, the man's blood, running down from his claws to his palms and his wrists like a slow river. Carmen jumped off from the man's body and rubbed his hands against his pants and his shirt as if trying to wipe away a stain.

"I..." Carmen said, his voice shaking. "I didn't mean to."

Carmen's face paled. He keeled over and vomited all over the grass. Carmen didn't want to kill him, didn't want to end another man's life. But the taunting and the jeering was getting on his nerves. Carmen would be lying to himself if he didn't say he enjoyed it.

Elaine placed a hand on Carmen's shoulder.

"The first kill is always the hardest," Elaine said, standing Carmen up and wiping the vomit from his mouth. "But it'll get easier."

"I don't... I don't want it to get easier," Carmen said. Unable to take his eyes away from the man's corpse. "I... don't..." Carmen shook his head. "I don't want to kill again."

"You have to," Elaine said. "Otherwise you'll never be strong."

Carmen nodded. He had to be strong. He had to. To make sure nobody died again.

"Now come," Elaine said. "Let's see what Team Rocket wants with the man in the lighthouse."

Carmen nodded. He cast one look at the dead body. The life he had taken. The life that was in his hands. For a second, he thought about Sean, he thought about his Master. Was he no different than that bastard Giovanni, than those monsters that killed Sean? Was he a monster?

Elaine beckoned him forward, snapping him out of his thoughts. Carmen left the body behind, trying his hardest to fight the dark thoughts that were clawing at the edge of his mind.

...

Alice watched as the Pidgey girl was carried away in a stretcher, accompanied by a girl with pink hair and an old man who was drunk out of his mind. That girl put up a good fight against Mason who Zeke and Zane had hired (for good money too). Oh well, another one of the boss's nuggets down the drain.

Alice left the crowded stadium. The boss had put them there to find out more about the weapon that was down in that cave by the lake. Cerulean Cave, the locals called it. They had sent a squad down there to investigate but they hadn't returned.

Two of their own, Jessie with her Ekans and one of those creepy hypnotists with masks had went to some rich guys house to find a magic scroll. A scroll which, apparently, taught a technique that allowed whoever used it to escape the cave if things got dicey. One of boss man's executives Kayla knew how to write magic scripture so she could easily replicate the contents of that scroll.

Meanwhile, Alice's job was to get snacks for the squad. Kinda shitty for a mage of the Abra disciple.

After the match, Alice teleported back to Route 24, envisioning Sam's face. She loved chocolate cake and that was the first thing Alice had ordered from the Mage Center.

She teleported and found herself tripping over something.

"Geez," Alice mumbled. She cursed as she picked up all the food that was scattered on the ground. She placed the food in the plastic and turned to see what she tripped on...

She almost vomited.

It was Sam. Her mouth wide and eyes wide open. Her veins an ominous black color. Next to her was Taylor. His body twisted and mangled.

Alice didn't want to believe they were dead. She didn't want to believe that her friends, her family was dead. But she'd seen what Ekans poison did to a person and she knew Sam had been poisoned.

And it wasn't just Sam and Taylor. No. She walked past the bodies of all her comrades, some had their throats sliced, others had daggers sticking up from their backs like porcupines. Steve, Stan, Joe, Rayna. They had all been murdered.

She had walked past the people who had taken care of her, who had rescued her from that hellhole of an orphanage. She walked past their bloodied dead bodies until she reached the entrance of Bill's lighthouse where...

"No," she cried. "No, no, no no."

She scrambled over to Mike's body, fell to her knees. Ugly sobs escaping her mouth.

"No, Mike," she wailed, cradling his head that was almost unrecognizable. "Mike."

Mike was almost like a father to her. He was the one who got her out of the orphanage, who cradled her in his arms as her tears stained her shirt. Mike was the one who vowed for her membership in Team Rocket, who took care of her, who fed her and helped her recover from all that abuse. Her hands were stained with his blood, she could taste the salt of her tears. At that moment, she felt a resolve. She would kill the person responsible for her family's murder. She would make the person suffer and watch as all the people they loved was murdered right in front of their eyes.

And it was then, it was then she felt it coming. The Surge. Power coursed through her entire body as she was enveloped in a white light, the pain in her heart fueling the power she could feel emanating from her entire body.

When an Abra mage experienced the surge, he or she needed three things. Two seals and a twisted spoon to focus and contain their power until they were ready for the Alakazam stage. Alice always had the twisted spoon with her, seeing as the Surge could happen at any time.

She drew the seals with Mike's blood.

_To be continued..._

**A.N Alice the Abra was my route 24 encounter. For a while I had no idea how to integrate her into the story without making her boring, until this idea popped in my head.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, TheFool0 out!**


	16. Chapter 16

After the tournament Martin was about as drunk as a teenager at a party. His face was as red as beetroot, his breath smelt like a junkyard and his speaking was slurred. Martin was leaning on her shoulder singing a song about Viridian City and mumbling something about woman. It was up to Jenna to take him to his room and stop him from drunkenly hitting on the nurses.

Martin leaned across Jenna's shoulders, his body bobbing back and forth.

"You're real purty nurse, you know that?" Martin said, letting out a hiccup.

Jenna had to kick open Martin's room door. She heaved Martin onto his bed, letting out a sigh of relief. For a skinny old man, Martin sure was heavy.

"Sarah?" Martin asked, staring at Jenna intensely. "Sarah is that you?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Sleep tight old man."

Suddenly Martin grabbed onto Jenna's wrist, holding it so tightly she almost crushed her bone.

Jenna yanked her hand out of his grip. "Hand's off old man."

"Sarah I'm so sorry," Martin sobbed. Tears started streaming down his face, "I'm so sorry." He wiped his cheeks. "I was such an idiot."

Jenna stared at him a little dumbfounded but then Martin twisted the ring on his left hand and Jenna understood.

Jenna walked over to him, pulled over a chair and held his hand.

"Please come back," he cried. "Please."

Martin rested his head on her chest. Jenna patted his head, feeling his teardrops staining her clothes.

"I miss you so much," Martin cried. "I miss you so so much."

Jenna held him throughout the night until Martin fell asleep.

...

Paul had to sneak into Patricia's room. The Nurses said that they were no visitors allowed but Paul decided not to heed their warnings. Blue wanted to head to Saffron to take on Sabrina and he wanted an early start. Paul, pidgeotto feather in hand opened the door to Patricia's room.

There she was lying on the bed. The nurses told them that she'd be fine, she just needed some rest so the magic could mend her bones and heal her wounds. She just couldn't use her own magic or fight for a while.

Paul looked at his sister, sleeping so peacefully. Her brown hair spilling over her shoulders. She looked so... delicate. It was hard to look at her now and see the woman who braved through the entire Nugget Tournament on her own.

Paul remembered, back when they were kids, she'd always be following him. Their parents only ever cared about them as political tools. Their mother was the daughter of the Chief of their tribe and their father had huge political ambitions hence their marriage. Only a man could inherit the reins of Chieftainship and amongst the Chiefs many daughters, their mother was the only one who bore a son. Their father decided one son wasn't enough and so her mother bore Patricia who unfortunately was a female.

So, while his parents were busy making connections in order to guarantee Paul as the new Chief of the tribe, Paul headed out, exploring the various nooks and crannies of the wilderness and Patricia. Patricia always followed.

One day, he remembered seeing Patricia trying to (unsubtly) pick berries while Paul was hunting with some of his friends. The other time Paul was sneaking out with one of his friends and he could see Patricia hiding in the bushes out of the corner of his eye.

Wherever Paul went, Patricia followed.

There was one day when Paul was crossing an unsteady bridge but the bridge fell and Paul was drowning. Patricia desperately tried with her wind magic to save him but failed. Paul luckily washed up on shore but that was the first time their father ever laid a hand on them. Patricia was slapped across the face, a red mark on her face, tears running down her face and ugly sobs escaping her mouth. That was the day Paul (remembering the cold depths of the lake and everything going black) and the rest of the tribe started slandering her. Calling her useless and calling her ugly names because if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't have almost lost their next Chief. They would still insult her as she burst into tears, running into her hut and crying into her pillow.

But deep down, Paul felt guilty. After all, when he was found alive Patricia was the only one who was there for her. Sure, their father visited but the only thing he cared about, the only thing he ever cared about was his position as Chief and Paul was just a means to the end.

Meanwhile Patricia was always there, holding his hands, praying for him. Once she even kissed his forehead.

When Paul grew up and their mother died, Paul saw the ugly side of their father, the ugly side of their tribe. He decided that he'd head to Pallet Town and enter the league. To his father, Paul was doing that to prove himself to their tribe. But Paul wasn't doing it for their tribe, he was doing it to get out of it.

And sure enough, Patricia followed.

Paul realized, he'd always realized that no matter how horribly he treated her, no matter what Paul called her, his little sister loved him. And it was up to Paul to show her how much she loved her too. To ask her for forgiveness after all those years he had mistreated her.

Paul placed a feather by the bedside table on her right. He was about to leave but Paul remembered, remembered the way she held his hand while he was recovering, the way she had kissed his forehead and prayed for her. Paul bent over. He brushed aside her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

Maybe Paul would do the following this time around.

...

The lighthouse stairs spiraled upwards. Flashes of light dotted the bottom floor like rain. A messy bed and stove were in one corner. Most of the space was taken up by computers and a machine covered by a blanket with flashes of green penetrating the silken surface. The light in the lighthouse moaned, sounding a lot like those magic submarines in Hoenn than a lighthouse to Elaine.

Bill had a robe covering his left arm. "Look I'm still working on it," Bill said, his voice indifferent. "Tell your boss I'm still busy."

"We're not part of Team Rocket," Elaine said.

Bill scoffed. "Please, I've had enough of your jokes..."

Bill saw a dagger land with a thunk in front of him.

"Carmen," Elaine said.

Carmen yanked Bill out of his seat. Bill kicked against the air, his eyes widening in fear as he saw the rage in the Charmeleon mages eyes and the droplets of blood on his face.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bill said, his voice shaking. "I thought your orders weren't to harm me."

Carmen let Bill go as an Ekans wrapped itself around. Elaine knelt over, dagger against his throat.

"We told you," Elaine said. "We're not Team Rocket and we can harm you as much as we want if you don't talk."

Bill nodded.

"So, tell us what Team Rocket want with you or else we're going to do a whole lot worse than them."

The Ekans loosened its grip around Bill. Bill let out a sigh of relief but judging by the look on the girl and the Charmeleon's face, he was not in the clear yet.

"Before we begin," Bill said, dusting himself off. "If you're not part of Team Rocket, are you here to rescue me?"

"No," Elaine said. "We don't work for anybody."

Bill nodded. "Cool, cool, cool."

"So, will you tell us what Team Rocket wants with you or will Naga here have to squeeze it out of you?"

The Ekans hissed at Bill. Bill stumbled backwards, waving his arms in retreat.

"No, no," Bill mumbled. "I'll talk. I'll talk."

"So, start talking," Elaine growled.

Bill whimpered. "Okay, okay."

Bill picked himself up. He shook his head and sat on his chair.

"You m-might want to take a seat," Bill said. "This is going to be long."

Elaine nodded. "Very well." She pulled up a seat and sat across Bill. Carmen, not caring what Team Rocket wanted decided to pace around the lighthouse, keeping an eye on Bill instead he tried anything.

"Do you want tea or anything?" Bill asked, pointing at a kettle on his desk.

"Cut the bullshit and tell us what you know about Team Rocket," Elaine snapped causing Bill to stumble in his chair a little.

"Okay, okay," Bill said, pouring himself a cup of tea because boy was, he stressed. He took a sip, Elaine tapping her feet against the floor and staring straight into his eyes. Bill got the message and put his cup down.

"First and foremost," Bill said. "What do you know about Mew?"

"The mythical Pokemon?" Elaine asked. "The one that has the DNA of all Pokemon."

Bill nodded. "Yep. Apparently, they're still alive."

"Impossible," Elaine said. "They went extinct ages ago."

Bill shook his head. "Nope. Kantonian scientists found a whole bunch of em on some island on the outskirts of Hoenn. And sure enough, they captured all of them. Of course, other regions found out and this sparked the Great Mage War."

Bill took a sip of his tea. "Kanto being on the losing side decided to experiment with the Mew. This led to project M2 in which I was one of the scientists."

"So that's why Team Rocket is interested in you?" Elaine said. "Still, why is Team Rocket so interested in Project M2?"

"Project M2 was a project where soldiers were implanted with Mew cells," Bill explained. "The Kanto Military Department thought we could create a whole bunch of super soldiers. The results were... mixed, to say the least."

"What happened?" Elaine asked.

"They were some successes," Bill said. "The Ditto battalion being one of them. Soldiers who could change their form into anybody they wished and use their magic. It allowed people to infiltrate enemy battalions and gather information. There was also the birth of the Mew mages. Mages that were capable of immense psychic power. They've all but died out. But the biggest discovery of Project M2 was the birth of the berserker gene."

"What's that?" Elaine asked. That piece of information had also piqued Carmen's interest who was listening intently.

"Some scientists thought the Mew cells injected into our soldiers weren't enough," Bill said. "So, they tampered with it, improving upon the gene structure. Making it more powerful and more... unstable."

Bill took a sip of his tea. "We tried it out on some soldiers and they..." Bill shook his head. "They changed."

Bill took another sip. "They were two changes. The physical changes and the psychological changes. Some of the soldiers grew tails, some of them had their fingers change but all of them were powerful. They were literal gods on the battlefield. They could tear through an entire battalion in less than five seconds. But the Berserker Gene changed something else in them to. It made them mentally unstable."

Tears started falling down Bill's face. "They killed so many. So many innocent people were ripped to shreds and mowed down like cows. I had never seen such a massacre."

Bill straightened himself and sighed. "It took the help of the Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres mages of that time to clear up the mess... our mess. But even they weren't enough. The Silver and Golden family of Johto had to pitch in and kill all those soldiers. These soldiers, the Mewtwos as we called them were all killed. All except one."

"What happened to that one?" Elaine asked.

"Michael was an exceptional soldier," Bill said. "Perfect for Project M2. Out of all the soldiers he was the only one who wasn't affected psychologically by the Berserker Gene. But if you give a man like Michael, a man with his talents the power of the Gods..."

"Bad things are bound to happen."

Bill nodded. "Michael butchered the Articuno and Zapdos mage and left the Moltres mage crippled. It took the joint efforts of the head of the Gold and Silver family to defeat him. But the Kanto Military Board didn't want him dead. No. Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and all the other regions had mages of God like power. Kanto needed her own mage with the power to match so they locked him up."

"Cerulean Cave," Elaine said. "The Kanto Military has bases set up over there."

Bill nodded. "Or they used to, before Team Rocket took over."

"No way," Carmen said.

Bill nodded. "Yes. Giovanni has connections everywhere. He's a dangerous adversary which brings me to you two. You guys don't look like International Police. What do _you _want with him?"

"Revenge," Carmen said. "I want to see Team Rocket pay for what they did to my friends."

Elaine didn't want to answer Bill but Carmen's directness put her in quite a tight spot.

"Revenge," Bill scoffed. "Revenge? This thing is much bigger than your revenge."

"We don't care," Elaine said. "We'll do whatever it takes to avenge our loved ones."

Bill stared at them blankly for a moment before he started shuffling through his table.

"What are you doing?" Elaine asked, already readying a dagger.

"I have an informant," Bill said. "He's part of the International Police. I was supposed to meet him at the S.S Anne to see what he had found out about Team Rocket but seeing as I'm supposed to be locked up here..."

Bill pulled out a crumpled-up ticket with S.S Anne emblazoned in the center in bright red letters.

"I figure it'll benefit you more than it benefits me."

Elaine took the ticket. "You still didn't explain what Team Rocket wants with you. What are those machines you have covered up?"

Bill flashed them a weak smile. He uncovered the machine revealing two large cylinders with a bright green liquid that bubbled.

"Gene transporters," Bill said. "One of the last two left behind from the war."

"Giovanni wants you to create super soldiers?"

Bill nodded. "Yep. I've been delaying it for quite some while but Giovanni's slowly seeing through my ruse."

Bill sat down, slumping over his chair. "I don't know who you are, hell I don't even care but please do what you can to stop Giovanni from achieving his goals. I don't want what happened in the war to happen again."

Elaine nodded. "Let's go Carmen."

Elaine left the lighthouse but Carmen walked over to Bill.

"What do you want?" Bill asked. "I told you everything I could possibly tell you."

"I notice you don't use your left arm and it smells... weird."

"Your tribe always did have the sharpest nose," Bill said, pulling up his sleeve revealing a withered brown husk of an arm. An arm so weak and thin that it looked like it could scatter into dust at any second. "I was once of the first people to be experimented on. The mew genes didn't agree with my body, it ate away at all my cells. The doctors managed to stop the spread but my left arm was affected."

Carmen nodded. "I didn't understand a word you just said."

Bill chuckled.

"Carmen hurry up," Elaine shouted. "We don't have all day."

"See you around kid," Bill said.

Carmen nodded. "Yep, see you around."

...

Alice had never tried to read somebody's mind before.

Usually when she did, she ended up with a splitting headache and was out of commission for a few days. But now, with all the power flowing through her body, she figured she'd be able to do a mind reading without feeling sick.

As the woman with her face covered and the Charmeleon exited the lighthouse, Alice focused. Focused on their minds, focused on the psychic aura that emanated from their bodies.

The woman with her face covered managed to avoid the psychic link she established but soon she found herself connected to the Charmeleon.

"Do you feel something in your head?" Carmen asked, feeling a mild irritated feeling at the side of his head like radio static.

Elaine shook her head.

Carmen shrugged and followed behind her.

But Alice. Alice could see through all his memories. From having rocks thrown at him when he was 7, to crying while wrapped in the wings of his Master, to crying in the chest of his dead Master. To being rescued by a girl with antennae, to seeing a boy with a dagger dying. Soon Alice found names attached to those faces: Hitokage, Carlotta and Sean.

And then even more memories, even more emotions. Guilt at snapping at a girl with cherry blossom hair, a buried but tangible concern for a timid girl with brown hair, and a sort of indifference to an old man with a magikarp staff and a sort of suspicion to the woman with her face covered, a sort of fear. The woman was the one who killed her friends, her family. But this Charmeleon, this Charmeleon was the one who killed Mike, who killed the closest thing to a father she had. Alice could see from the memory that flashed through the Charmeleon's head, the memory of Mike's mauled face, of the blood on his claws. The mixed feelings of satisfaction and guilt that swirled around his head like typhoon threatening to consume him.

But Alice also felt one emotion. One firm emotion that stood like a mountain amidst the raging emotions that boiled in Carmen's heart. Love. Love for that pink-haired girl (Jenna), love for that brown-haired girl (Patricia) and a drive to take care of the old man (Martin).

That love was a mountain that was slowly being buried by the raging winds of revenge, by the swirling typhoon of guilt and the violent waves of being a killer. But it was still there, it was still holding strong.

Alice ended the psychic link, her consciousness and self flooding back to her.

"Jenna, Martin and Patricia," Alice mumbled to herself. "Jenna, Martin and Patricia."

They were his family, his friends. And they were still alive.

Not for long, Alice thought. She was going to murder them, murder all three of them right in front of his eyes and teach him, teach him the pain of losing family. Teach him the pain that he had put her through.

The blood that made up the seals were a testament to that.

_To be continued..._


End file.
